Journey of the Knight
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: A spin-off to "Path of the Padawan", this new story follows the Young Justice as they take on the ORDER on a whole new level in Ahsoka's home universe. However, a new Sith Apprentice and the Dark Side Sith Lords stand in their way. It will take new and old friends to combat against the ORDER and the Sith now. Can Ahsoka and her friends stop the ORDER and the new Darkness?
1. Obi-Wan's Way

Hey there, everybody, it's great to be back! That's right, I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and this is the story you've all been waiting for! You've guessed it, the sequel to my greatest story, **Path of the Padawan**, entitled **Journey of the Knight**, is here! I have seen the reviews on my last chapters, and man, you guys are the best! I would like to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me in doing these stories, and making them so great. So, thank you, and I hope that you all enjoy the very first chapter of **Journey of the Knight**! Please be sure to write big reviews, rate as you please, and, as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: Obi-Wan's Way

_There's a time for talk, and there's a time for action._

_**The greatest crisis of all time! Swiftly after the Separatist Alliance made its ultimatum with Earth, SYLAS of the ORDER initiated a full-scale invasion all around the globe! After facing defeat from the Young Justice, things have begun to change. With the increased number of heroes within the Young Justice, all are grouped into squads for missions worldwide. Sensors have been placed in every major city in the world, and long-range defense systems watch over the skies, looking out for signs of the ORDER and the LIGHT itself. With the three months that have passed ever since Jedi Knight ANAKIN SKYWALKER and Jedi Master OBI-WAN KEBOBI arrived to find Padawan AHSOKA TANO, the Galactic Republic now assists Planet Earth in overcoming adversities.**_

_Iran, Middle East April 14__th__ 2012 0616 Hours UTC-3:30_

Three figures on motorcycles all rode towards an illegal nuclear power plant. The car in the middle had the flags of Iran on it while the bikers on the motorcycles were all wearing helmets. Two military guards at the gates noticed the convoy approaching. "The Defense Minister's car." One soldier said in Iranian.

As the convoy got closer to the base, the chief narrowed his eyes under his sunglasses. "Let them through!" he yelled out in Iranian.

As soon as the gates lifted, each vehicle in the convoy all started to race through. One of the motorcycles stopped as the driver got out, revealing to be Metamorpho, chuckling as he unsheathed his blades. "On the ground, _per favore_, and stay there!" he ordered.

As this was going on, the two other bikers threw off their helmets towards some more soldiers. Artemis, now outfitted with a mask that gave a more eagle-like design, unsheathed her new tech bow, shooting a single arrow that then separated into small missiles. Ravager removed her helmet and then tossed a shuriken towards more of the bases while Jedi Master Quinlan Vos emerged from the car, tossing his lightsaber towards the other soldiers, killing them immediately.

_Hong Kong April 14__th__ 1432 Hours UTC+08:00_

Clone Troopers arrived in Hong Kong, helping many people out of an area, where there was recently a toxic spill. Many news reporters came by as Clone Troopers wearing special gas masks helped guide most of the people out, helicopters, jets, ARC-Fighters and Blackhawk aircraft soon started to fly in along with Supergirl, Stargirl, Kyle Rayner, Saga, Red Star and Novastar, all in their new Stealth Uniforms as they crossed into the area.

Aboard the _Resolute_ and the _Negotiator_, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Admiral Yularen both overlooked the situations. "All ARC-Fighters and Blackhawk jets are approaching the target, Admiral." One of the Clone Troopers in the _Resolute_ reported to Admiral Yularen.

"Three minutes until the evacuation is complete, General Kenobi." Another Clone Trooper reported to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "The Chinese Airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius."

"Well, then, now's the time to act." Admiral Yularen stated as he then looked over to Obi-Wan on another screen. "Give Bravo Squad and the Young Justice the go."

"Blackhawks, you are clear to land." Obi-Wan said from the _Negotiator_.

On the ground below, Ice and Snow both drove on motorcycles, scouting the area. After circling the entire area at least three times, Snow placed her finger to her ear. "Area's clear of any more civilians." Elsa reported.

"Send in the Young Justice and the Troopers." Ice added on.

Soon, Clone Troopers, Blackhawks, and members of the Coalition entered the area from the other side. Taiga rolled in on his new ATV.

Within a truck by the highway, Zatanna removed her boots and placed on some rocket-powered skates, in which Raven and Jinx did the same. "_Delta Squadron, prepare for launch_." Chuck Sirianni of the Blackhawks ordered.

"We're locked and loaded." Zatanna replied, unsheathing her wand while Raven and Jinx placed on their gloves.

More of the Republic and the Blackhawks started to come into the area as Captain Rex and Commander Cody led some ARC Troopers in the air within the area. "All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is 'toxic spill.'" Rex started out as he pulled up a holomap. "They had to evacuate the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in four months." Rex went on as his Brothers started to get their weapons ready. "We've gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight.

"This hit could signify that the ORDER is returning." Cody added on. Boil nodded before Cody looked back to the Clone Troopers. "Be prepared."

On the ground below, more Clone Troopers started to get ready. "Roll in Alpha through Echo now!" Commander Fox ordered as his Squad started to roll in.

Soon, a girl on a Jedi Cycle rode through, alongside Gerrera and Cyborg, Victor in his personal car and Gerrera on a speeder. The Clones all landed before Rex ran towards them. "General Keto, time to act." Rex stated.

At that moment, Serra Keto emerged, her new double-bladed lightsaber hilt placed at her belt. Gerrera and Cyborg emerged from their own vehicles as Serra then placed her hand to her head. "I sense the ORDER here." She reported as Cyborg and Gerrera prepared their firearms. "Two of them, both in hiding." Serra went on. "First one is hellishly nearby."

Gerrera and Cyborg then led the Clone Troopers into the area, where Serra had sensed the first ORDER Agent, hidden within a construction site. "It's close!" Saw yelled out to the Troopers.

"And getting closer!" Cyborg then yelled out, preparing a Sonic Cannon. He then got next to Gerrera, Rex and Cody and pulled up a holomap. "Oh my god." He exclaimed.

"What have you got?" Gerrera then asked.

"It's a Thermal Ripple, and whenever you've got one of those, it isn't good." Cyborg explained.

Rex nodded and placed a hand to the communicator on his helmet. "Everyone, steady." He ordered. Every Clone Trooper started to move in quietly. "We're right on top of it." Rex also added on.

Cyborg and Gerrera continued to look at the Thermal Scanner. All of a sudden, footsteps were heard. Everyone looked up to see a woman with tan skin and a black jacket, as well as denim jeans, approach them. She sent them all a scowl before spreading her arms out, starting to become larger. All the Clones gasped as Giganta soon threw large, metal pipes towards them.

"Target identified as Giganta!" Rex called out through the comm system to Obi-Wan and Yularen. He then fired at Giganta alongside Cyborg while Gerrera and Cody strafed alongside.

"Requesting fire mission now!" Cyborg then yelled out through the same comm system.

Obi-Wan placed a hand to his head as Admiral Yularen nodded. "The Young Justice, Blackhawks, and Gunships are on the station. Roll in hot!" Admiral Yularen then called out.

Serra started to lead some Shock Troopers to performing melee attacks at Giganta from the ground. Cyborg and Saw led the other Troopers against Giganta with gunfire before Supergirl, Stargirl, Kyle Rayner, Saga, Red Star and Novastar all started to fly in and attack. "Open fire!" Red Star called out, getting everyone flying to shoot down at Giganta.

Stargirl started to blast using her Cosmic Staff, but all of a sudden, someone shot at her hair, catching Kara by surprise as she looked around. On the ground, she could see a pale-skinned man on top of a motorcycle, holding a crimson boomerang in his hand. Stargirl gasped and started to shoot at the young teen, but he just cackled and rode off. "Everyone, Johnny Rancid's here too!" she called out.

"Delta Squadron! Rancid's coming your way, and fast!" Rex called out through the comm system. "Hope that you're ready!"

"We're ready, Rex!" Raven then called out as Zatanna led her and Jinx through the streets of China towards the area.

"We're closing in!" Zatanna yelled through the comlink as the three mages started nearing Rancid. Zatanna, Raven and Jinx all then activated the rockets on their skates and started to go faster.

Ice and Snow started to give chase as soon as Johnny Rancid god into their sights. The motorcyclist just cackled and skidded around a corner. Zatanna, Raven and Jinx all skated around the bend as well. Zatanna and Raven both flew into the air to attack Rancid from the sides while Jinx shot her hexes at Johnny Rancid from behind. Johnny looked to all three girls and growled. He ran into an apartment building, with his motorcycle still running, as Zatanna, Raven and Jinx all followed him through the air while Ice and Snow were in pursuit from the ground.

Inside, two men were playing a game of mahjong until Johnny Rancid, followed by Zatanna, Raven and Jinx dashed through. One of the men ducked while the other one smirked and landed his piece. "I win!" the man exclaimed, not noticing the ruckus outside.

As soon as they got out, Rancid landed back on his bike and the girls continued to follow him. Zatanna, Raven and Jinx all shot blasts towards Rancid before Ice and Snow arrived, making a large wall of frozen ice to cause Johnny to skid away from his path.

The Clone Troopers and Coalition Members continued to fire at Giganta until they all noticed Johnny Rancid slipping from his path. "Bring in Taiga!" Fox ordered.

At that moment, Taiga rode in on his ATV and it soon converted into his battle armor, also equipped with rocket-powered skates. "Clear a path!" Taiga ordered to everyone, starting to advance upon Johnny Rancid.

Johnny turned around and gasped at this sight. "Damn!" He cursed, starting to ride faster.

Taiga took notice of Johnny's nervousness and then shot bullets from out of his Chrome Claws. Johnny managed to dodge most of the bullets, but one of them hit his back tire. Taiga then leapt into the air and threw down his right Chrome Claw towards Johnny's motorcycle. Johnny jumped off, but he was then caught by Kyle Rayner and Novastar. As soon as Taiga landed, he grabbed his Chrome Claw and sliced the entire bike. Taiga smirked as he then skidded off to the side and sheathed the lightsaber blades of his Claws. "Damn, I'm good!" Taiga exclaimed with pride.

On the highway, Giganta continued to run away. She crushed many trucks and cars as she ran, sometimes even throwing the vehicles aside that were in her way. She cackled and roared as she made her way across the Chinese highway.

Following behind her were Rex, Gerrera, Cody and Cyborg. They all rode on their respective vehicles, firing at Giganta until eventually Cody placed his hand up to his communicator in his helmet. "Air support! We need Generals Tano and Skywalker dropped pronto!" Commander Cody called out.

"_Acknowledged,_" Lady Blackhawk replied within her jet.

"_We're now approaching the Drop-Zone._" M'gann then called out as she piloted the Bioship in the air. Soon, the Bioship hovered alongside with a _Boeing C-17 Globemaster III_ military aircraft.

Emerging from the Hangar Doors were Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan and the first Jedi of Earth, now donning her golden chest plate, as well as a secondary Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet on her right arm with her first being mounted on her left arm. Anakin Skywalker also emerged, a helmet on his head and looking ready for the fight. The two looked to each other and nodded before they ran towards the end of the ramp.

Ahsoka and Anakin were now free-falling through the air, looking all over China. Both Ahsoka and Anakin let out their parachutes and started to glide down slower. "Young Justice, we're in pursuit!" Ahsoka called out. With that, she and her Master unsheathed their lightsabers and cut the ropes to their parachutes. Ahsoka then threw down both of her Crossbow Gauntlets to the ground, forming into a speeder while Anakin grabbed a motorcycle and rode alongside her.

Both Ahsoka and Anakin rode down the highway until they had Giganta in their sights. Both Jedi leapt off of their vehicles, except for Ahsoka, who grabbed both of her Gauntlets and placed them back onto her arms, unsheathing a blade from her left Gauntlet and using the blaster on her right. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and then scarred Giganta on the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. "Pull over!" Anakin yelled, sending a strong Force-Push towards her head. The impact of the blast was so strong that Giganta started to tilt off to the side. Ahsoka then flew into the air and placed both Gauntlets over her chest, forming a breast cannon. She fired at Giganta soon afterwards, sending her to the ground and into a warehouse, now back to normal size.

Zatanna flew in with Raven and Jinx while Saw and Cyborg led the Clone Troopers. Ice and Snow then slid in with Taiga, as Supergirl, Stargirl, Kyle Rayner, Novastar and Saga and Red Star all landed, as well as Serra Keto Shan, everyone surrounding Giganta and the now-captured Johnny Rancid.

M'gann then landed, sporting off her new bobcut haircut to everyone. She looked towards the two and then placed her finger to her head. Everyone watched as M'gann's eyes started to glow. After performing her Psychic Scan, she looked to Ahsoka and Anakin and nodded. "They're with the ORDER, alright." She stated. "This is their first attack in three months."

Serra nodded back and looked towards Johnny and Giganta as she unsheathed her double-bladed lightsaber and then activating it. "Any last words?" She asked.

Johnny Rancid groaned and looked up. "No Universe is safe." He retorted, getting everyone tense. "The ORDER is one step ahead of you. It is now too late for you to stop… what _is_ to _come!_"

Everyone all gaped upon hearing this. Novastar looked to the Clones and the Coalition members with shock. "These things never end up coming out well." She said worryingly.

"We'll see about that." Ahsoka then said. With that, she and Anakin both shot shock cuffs at the two before the ARC Troopers took then away. As they were being taken away, Anakin and the Young Justice couldn't help but think of nothing but the ORDER.

"They're planning something." Anakin stated.

"But _what?_" Serra then asked. "Everything's a mystery now."

_Watchtower April 15__th__ 0816 Hours EST_

Superman stood at the holocomputer and listened in on the Shanghai report from Ahsoka and Anakin. His eyes widened with concern. "Johnny Rancid and Giganta were with the ORDER?" He asked.

"_Yes, Kal-El_." Ahsoka replied back in a grim voice. "_It seems that ever since my birthday, the ORDER has been recruiting more members._"

"_Let Wonder Woman know that an old foe of hers was with the ORDER when you can._" Anakin added on.

"_I will, Knight Skywalker._" Clark replied. "_Right now, the Justice League is about to have a meeting. I must sign off now._"

Ahsoka and Anakin both nodded before the Man of Steel hung up on the call.

Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Aquaman all then entered the room, looking to all the Leaguers present. "Three months have passed since both the Separatist and ORDER invasion," Wonder Woman started off.

"What we decide today will change history." Aquaman then finished up.

_Mount Justice April 15__th__ 0953 Hours EDT_

At Mount Justice, Robin walked onto the Training Circle in the Mission Room, followed by Katana, Rocket, Beast Boy and Jaybo while on the other side were Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher. "Ahsoka spoke very highly of you two." Dick Grayson stated.

"Can you back all of that up?" Raquel then asked. With that, the five all got into fighting stances. Karen and Mal did the same before Katana ran up to them with a normal katana in her hands.

Karen gasped and then ducked from one sword swing before Mal then performed a straight jab towards her. The Japanese samurai was sent back only a little bit, but was able to regain herself before Lux then ran up from behind them. He performed a low roundhouse kick beneath the two, but Mal just leapt over Lux before Karen then countered with an uppercut punch.

Connor then walked in and then performed a left swing at Mal. Mal blocked the punch with his own left arm, but didn't see the Boy of Steel then attempt a low kick. Mal was sent out of the Circle as Karen took on Tatsu. Karen dodged and ducked from all the sword swings sent towards her, but then, Katana switched her normal grip on her blade to a backhand grip, slamming Karen on the back before Katana then kneed the cheerleader in the chest, getting her out of the ring as well.

Obi-Wan looked to the two rookies before going back to the holocomputer he was using. "Perhaps the more use of your _right_ fist in combination with your _left_ fist would help you out there, Malcolm." Obi-Wan suggested.

Mal looked back to Obi-Wan and nodded before he went back into the ring. Connor sent a low kick towards Mal quickly, but the football player just swept his own leg before sending a right hook towards Connor, followed by a left jab, knocking the Boy of Steel out.

Robin nodded at the progress that Karen and Mal were making. "They could be useful new recruits in the future." Rocket whispered to him. Robin nodded at this before Obi-Wan chuckled and went back to work.

Just then, Terra and Geo-Force entered the room with Ahsoka and M'gann. "Maybe the reason we haven't found the ORDER yet is because _they're_ waiting for _us_ to find _them_, so we should try letting _them_ find _us._" Tara stated to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked towards Terra and smiled. "That's a good point there." She stated.

"Yes." Obi-Wan then added on. "Almost like out hunt for the Separatist Generals back in the Expanded Universe." The Negotiator stated.

Anakin then entered the room, talking with Quinlan Vos and Serra Keto Shan. They then looked over towards Obi-Wan as he started to pull up files of various criminals on Earth. The three Jedi all looked to each other before they, as well as Ahsoka, M'gann, Robin, Rocket, Superboy, Katana, Rebel, Terra, Geo-Force, Beast Boy, Drol, Mal and Karen, all walked up to Obi-Wan. "What have you got there, Obi-Wan?" Jedi Master Quinlan Vos asked.

"It appears that not every criminal or gang is associated with the ORDER _or_ the Light." Kenobi explained. He then pulled up pictures of Lunkhead, Humpty Dumpty, Magpie, Trickster, Professor Pyg and Mister Toad. "These are all neutral crime dealers in Gotham and Central City." Obi-Wan went on.

"So, these people might know about what the ORDER is up to," Beast Boy started out.

"_Or_ if the Light is up to their old tricks." Batgirl's voice then came. Barbara entered the room with Artemis, Starfire, Ravager, Novastar, Aqualad, Gerrera, Cyborg, Red Star, Kid Devil, Kid Flash, Metamorpho, Kyle Rayner, Ice, and Snow behind her.

"After all, we haven't heard from _Dad_ in a while." Artemis drawled. "Sportsmaster can be unpredictable, after all."

"And with my dad still in league with the Light, nothing will ever be easy for us." Rose Wilson added on.

"So I've noticed." Obi-Wan replied. The Young Justice all looked to each other, confusion showing on their faces, before the Negotiator then pulled up Pyg and Toad's mug shots. "According to a spy I placed in Gotham City, Professor Pyg and Mister Toad are known to have knowledge on either the ORDER or the Light's new whereabouts, plots, and secrets." Obi-Wan explained. "I've studied the way these two like to do things, and if I am correct, then I _should_ be able to hastily and peacefully make some negotiations with them and be able to retrieve some new information about either side as well."

Robin sighed and placed a hand to his chin. "Batman always told me about Pyg and Toad." The Boy Wonder warned. "They're known for being serial killers on anyone intent on animal poaching."

Ahsoka chuckled and looked down to Robin. "Master Kenobi is known for doing exceptional in any kind of negotiations." The Togrutan reassured them. "After all, _Lux_ was able to perform some negotiations with Count Vertigo, before he was killed." Ahsoka pointed out.

"I've learned a lot about this planet during the time we've been here." Obi-Wan added on. "Speaking with this Professor Pyg and Mister Toad may be the only way of finding out what the ORDER or Light is up to." The Negotiator also said.

"We'll all be on standby." Cyborg reported.

"Agreed." Ahsoka replied back, nodding before she looked to the rest of her friends. "This mission will consist of the original fifteen members of the Young Justice, and sixteen more if needed."

Novastar stepped up and craned her neck. "I'll volunteer to join in on the mission." Julie stated while placing on her mask.

"Where Julie goes, I go with her." Saga then said as he readied his helmet.

"I'll let Raven know about the mission." Starfire added on.

"And I'll go wherever Garfield goes." Terra then said, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy lovingly. Garfield blushed at this.

"We're coming along too." Ice stated.

Snow nodded when her friend said this. "Yeah. About time we showed the _Light_ what _we_ could do." Elsa said. "Vixen also wants some action since she hasn't had a challenge in a while."

"And I want to hit back at the Light for forming an alliance with the Separatists." Ravager added on.

"I'm coming too." Cyborg stated as he stepped up.

"You'll need our help as well." Kyle Rayner added on, preparing his ring.

"Us too." Metamorpho reminded them all.

"We stick together." Kid Devil said. "No one is left behind in the Outsiders."

"Since Raven is coming, then Taiga will want to come too." Artemis said.

"I'll hit the ORDER _or_ the Light wherever they strike." Red Star added on.

"And I'll let Stingray know about the situation." Aqualad said as he crossed his arms.

Obi-Wan nodded at this and smiled before he then dismissed the holocomputer he was using. "According to Agent Banks in Gotham City, we should be able to find Professor Pyg and Mister Toad somewhere near the warehouse district." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka nodded and walked with Obi-Wan towards the Zeta Tubes. The Togrutan then looked to Robin and nudged her head. "Maybe it would be best if you came along." She suggested. Dick raised an eyebrow in confusion as Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "This will be Master Kenobi's first time setting foot in Gotham City, after all."

Robin nodded understandingly before they all walked up to the Zeta Tubes. Robin turned around to the rest of the Young Justice. "We'll let you know when we have a tip, and then we'll report back to you for the details." The Boy Wonder explained.

"We'll stand ready." Novastar said as she and the rest of the Young Justice all saluted.

Ahsoka nodded before the three walked through the Zeta Tubes. "_Recognized: Robin B-01, Ahsoka Tano B-10, Obi-Wan Kenobi R-02._" The AI announced, all three now heading towards Gotham City to meet with Professor Pyg and Mister Toad.

In the Watchtower, Superman pulled up a holographic image of many heroes during the Separatist and ORDER Invasions. "At the start of the year and during the attack of the Injustice League, hundreds of heroes all over the planet helped to stand up against these threats." The Man of Steel started out.

"It is time that everyone recognizes these heroes for their deeds, and that they be inducted into the Justice League." Batman went on.

Black Canary cleared her throat and pulled up a holographic image of her mentor, Ted Grant. "First on the list, we have former Justice Society of America member Wildcat." Dinah started out. "It may have been years since Wildcat has been out on the field again, but with help from Ahsoka Tano and Serra Keto Shan, we helped to save him from the League of Shadows, where he had regained his strength with the use of Kobra Venom." The Bird of Prey explained further on. "After all, Ted _would_ make an excellent mentor for the Tea-" Black Canary started saying, but then remembered what had happened in January. "An excellent mentor for the _Young Justice._" Black Canary finished up.

"An excellent point made there, Dinah." Green Arrow pointed out. "I _do_ suggest that the Young Justice's new member, Kid Devil, start to work with his mentor, Blue Devil." Oliver said, pulling up Blue Devil's picture. "We previously denied Blue Devil induction into the Justice League two years ago, but we need to send a message out to the world that having a partner without his mentor doesn't justify our dogma."

_Gotham City April 15__th__ 1016 Hours EDT_

Commissioner and Lieutenant Gordon drove Ahsoka, Robin and Obi-Wan all the way towards the mannequin factory near the docks. As James Gordon was driving, Ahsoka cleared up her throat to break up the silence. "Thanks for the ride, Lieutenant Gordon." The Togrutan Jedi said kindly.

Gordon sent a respective nod towards Ahsoka and adjusted his fedora. "No problem, Miss Tano." Commissioner Gordon replied back. "After all, it's the least I could do since you helped to round up the criminals and look after my daughter."

"It was no problem." Ahsoka reassured Gordon. "If it weren't for Batgirl showing up to help me against the ORDER's Terror Titans, then we _both_ would have been toast. I'm just glad that Barbara even _became_ Batgirl in the first place." Ahsoka added on.

"It's nice to know that heroes are growing every day." Gordon replied back. He then turned a corner and looked back to the three. "By the way, we're here." He then said.

Obi-Wan nodded before they approached a stop point. There, they all got off. "Make sure my daughter takes her medications when you have the time!" James then yelled out. Ahsoka nodded at this before Commissioner Gordon drove off.

"So, you helped Commissioner Gordon's daughter become Batgirl, huh?" Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka with a grin on his face.

"She was a fan of mine at the time." Ahsoka explained. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in confusion before Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go meet with those Wind in the Willows fellows." She said. Robin looked up to Obi-Wan and shrugged before they walked off after Ahsoka.

At the warehouse, Ahsoka, Robin and Obi-Wan all peered through the window. Inside, they could see Professor Pyg himself on a phone. "First of all, Luthor, even though the ORDER practically _disgraces_ all of animal kind, your tempting offer for the safeguard of all animal reservations does _not_ wheedle us in the least to join the Light!" Pyg exclaimed over the phone. The three outside looked to each other with expectant looks before turning back.

Mister Toad then spoke on another phone. "As much as the offer allures me, Sylas, we _won't_ be joining the ORDER!" He exclaimed.

"**Good day to you, sir!**" Both Pyg and Toad then yelled, slamming the phones back down onto their bases.

Both Ahsoka and Robin looked to Obi-Wan and narrowed their eyes at him. "Charming folks, aren't they?" Robin asked sarcastically.

Professor Pyg and Mister Toad then took notice of the noise coming from outside. Ahsoka and Robin looked back to them and were about to unsheathe their respective lightsabers and bola sticks, but Obi-Wan stopped them, raising his hand into the air to get them to cease their attack. "If I may?" Obi-Wan asked, walking towards the door.

"I say, Mister Toad," Professor Pyg started out as Obi-Wan entered the room. "Is that not the infamous Jedi Master from the Expanded Universe known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Pyg then asked.

"It happens to appear so, Professor Pyg." Mister Toad replied back. "Right in our haven is the great and infamous negotiator, the Jedi Master who took down two Sith Lords, Obi-Wan Kenobi indeed!"

Pyg and Toad then reached for their weapons, but Obi-Wan just continued to walk towards them. "I'm not here for a fight, gentlemen." Obi-Wan reasoned. Ahsoka and Robin looked to each other with confusion before Obi-Wan started to feel around his waist. "In fact, I seem to have misplaced my lightsaber, so I have no way of defending myself from such well-mannered people."

Professor Pyg then lowered his rifle and looked down to Mister Toad. "Mister Toad, it seems that Obi-Wan Kenobi is a real _gentleman_, unlike the rest of the Justice League, Light or ORDER!" the Professor exclaimed.

"I am one for words, not action, after all." Obi-Wan stated. The two animal-themed criminals looked to each other before Obi-Wan then politely cleared up his throat. "I say, do any of you happen to have any tea and crumpets?" he asked.

Pyg smirked upon hearing the politeness from Obi-Wan. "Our most _favorite_ kind of delicacy!" Pyg stated. He then looked down to Mister Toad and noticed that he still had his cane out. "Mister Toad, I believe that we can _trust_ this Jedi." Pyg stated.

"If you say so, Professor Pyg." Toad replied back, placing his cane down and then going to get the tea and crumpets.

"Come, General Kenobi, have a seat." Pyg said as he gestured his hand towards the table. Obi-Wan nodded and sat down across from Professor Pyg just as Mister Toad arrived back with the tea and crumpets.

Obi-Wan looked to his food and beverage before looking back up to Pyg and Toad. "I must admit, you two _are_ the most well-mannered people I have met ever since the Republic arrived on Earth three months ago." Obi-Wan stated.

Pyg chuckled and picked up a biscuit. "Well, we _may_ be criminals, but in a sense, we are _not_ animals." Pyg joked. The three laughed before Obi-Wan slowly took a sip of his tea.

"General Kenobi," Mister Toad then asked. Obi-Wan looked to Mister Toad as he placed down his cup. "What kind of animal clothing do you wear? I must say, your uniform looks quite _exquisite!_"

"My uniform is made from fabrics commonly used in the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan started out before he dipped his crumpet into his tea. "And I can assure you, my good men, that no animals were killed in the process of making these robes."

"You are _indeed_ a magnificent man of manners, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Professor Pyg exclaimed.

"Thank you very much, Professor." Obi-Wan replied back.

Outside, Ahsoka smirked before looking to Robin. "See? Master Kenobi is the best negotiator there is. Talking with Pyg and Toad without any violence is like a clean walk in the park."

"We tend to usually chase away any intruders," Mister Toad started out.

"But due to your such good behavior, we would like to repay you for such good mannerisms and customs." Pyg then finished up.

Obi-Wan wiped his mouth with a napkin before sighing and looking to the two. "With all due respect, Good Sirs, I was hoping that you might know some plans about what the ORDER or the Light have been up to." He explained. Both Pyg and Toad went quiet for a moment before Obi-Wan went on, "Activity has been very quiet until a recent attack last night in Shanghai."

Professor Pyg placed a hand up to his chin and started to think. After a while, he looked back to Obi-Wan. "We _have_ heard rumors about a Light Operation in China, but the details we heard were so vague, and if we gave out any information, then Vandal Savage said that he would have out heads on his walls." Pyg explained. "But we _can_ give a riddle."

Obi-Wan smiled and started to listen. "Go on. I can solve any riddle there is." He stated.

Professor Pyg leaned on the table and then started to tell his riddle. "Leading a new Shadows Operation is One for Sorrow, Two for Mirth, Three for a Marriage, Four for Death, Five for Silver, Six for Gold, and Seven for a Secret never to be told." Pyg said in his innuendo.

Obi-Wan nodded at this and started to make his way towards the door. "Thank you both for your services." He said. Before leaving, Obi-Wan placed down some Republic Credits on the table. "By the way, here's to pay for your kind hospitality." He added on.

Pyg shook his head. "Such a modest man." He said. "But I insist that payment isn't required. You should keep it."

"It's rare that I hear those words come out from my negotiations." Obi-Wan said. "Thank you once again." Kenobi said as he then picked up the Credits and walked off. Pyg and Toad both saluted and sent friendly smiles towards Obi-Wan as he soon left.

Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka and Robin, nodding. "The information was fairly vivid, but the riddle that Professor Pyg gave me is at least a clue to start with." Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

Ahsoka nodded and placed her hand to her Gauntlet. "Barbara, Drol, we need a direct Zeta Tube back to Mount Justice." Ahsoka reported.

"_Instant Zeta Tube arriving twelve feet near your current coordinates, Ahsoka._" Batgirl reported through the comm system. Within minutes, a green portal appeared to the side.

"Oh, and Barbara?" Ahsoka then asked.

"_Yes?_" Barbara replied back through the comm.

"Your dad wants you to take your daily medications." Ahsoka answered back.

Barbara groaned while Ahsoka and Robin grinned as they heard Jaybo chuckling at this. "_What?! I told my dad I was fine!_" Barbara complained.

"_I'm sure he has his reasons for worrying about you._" Jaybo then reassured the female Dark Knight, now seeming to be fuming with anger.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, knock it off." Ahsoka teased before the three walked through the Zeta Tube back to the Cave.

_Mount Justice April 15__th__ 1056 Hours EDT_

Robin, Batgirl and Drol all started to type away at the computers. Jaybo sighed from all his work and then looked back to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan as they thought about the riddle. Drol then spoke up after a long moment of silence. "'One for Sorrow, Two for Mirth, Three for a Marriage, Four for Death, Five for Silver, Six for Gold, and Seven for a Secret never to be told, right, Obi-Wan?" Jaybo asked the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded at this. "There must be _some_ people out there in the world who should be able to fit those descriptions." Obi-Wan then said.

Robin then started to pull up some files. "Found something." He reported. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both looked to each other before walking over towards the Boy Wonder.

"What have you got there, Richard?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Rick Flagg, son of the late Major Rick Flagg Sr., was in a great state of depression following his father's death during World War II." Robin explained as he read the file of Rick Flagg.

"There's your 'One for Sorrow'." Ahsoka said, gesturing her arm towards the mugshot of Rick Flagg.

Novastar was training with Starfire nearby, until they both overheard what was going on. "There's still Two for Mirth, Three for a Marriage, Four for Death, Five for Silver, Six for Gold, and Seven for a Secret never to be told." Batgirl pointed out before they back to work.

"I know this." Julie stated as she walked forwards. Everyone all turned to her as she began typing away at a holocomputer very quickly. "'Mirth' was an old term used for joy, or amusement." Novastar went on as she started to pull up mugshots of many people. "In this case, 'One for Sorrow', the nursery rhyme told by Michael Aislabie Denham, it refers to luck." Julie then continued as she narrowed down the results.

"There's only one person who does anything for his own personal pleasure and relies on pure luck." Starfire stated as a mugshot came up. "Captain Boomerang." Koriand'r deducted, the image of the Australian Criminal appearing.

"What about the 'Three for Marriage'?" Jaybo then asked. "Catwoman is with the ORDER, and she's a prostitute, but that can't be her."

"And we can definitely cross out Syrena from the list." Ahsoka added on.

Obi-Wan placed his hand up to his chin and started to think. "Catwoman was indeed a prostitute, but she had no powers whatsoever." The Negotiator stated. "Try any _powered_ prostitute, and look for any '3' digits in their names, birth certificates, or anything regarding them." Obi-Wan then suggested.

Novastar nodded at this before typing in the keywords. After a while, images of Magpie, Roulette, Livewire, Poison Ivy and last of all, Plastique appeared. Julie then punched in March, where only Plastique then appeared. "This girl, Plastique, was known for multiple accounts of sex, adultery and cheating on men." Novastar started to read on the profile. "That makes our 'Three for a Marriage'."

"So, how do we find our 'Four for Death'?" Robin then asked. "This seems impossible!"

"Maybe we search up death dates?" Batgirl suggested, shrugging as she said this.

"Not necessarily, Batgirl." Obi-Wan said, pulling up another holocomputer. "The term, 'death', is common in most of the criminal monikers on Earth." Obi-Wan explained further on.

Ahsoka nodded at this. "Deathstroke, Vertigo, Poison Ivy; all names are associated with death itself." Ahsoka started listing.

"It's a clue that's hidden in plain sight." Obi-Wan then said, pulling up more mugshots of criminals, Deathstroke being one of them. Amongst the other villains included an assassin in a silver mask with an orange scope on his right eye. "'Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot, escaped a medical hospital after receiving a beating from Superboy after a successful assassination of Sumaan Harjavti. The date of his escape: April 4th, 4:44 UTC+2 near a town square in the Capitol of Qurac, in 2012.'" Obi-Wan read.

"'Four for Death'." Ahsoka and Robin then remembered.

"I've got our 'Five for Silver'." Batgirl then said, bringing up a picture of who appeared to be Copperhead.

"And our 'Six for Gold'." Jaybo added on, revealing a mugshot of Bronze Tiger.

Obi-Wan nodded at this before he brought all mugshots of the criminals they found all together. "So far, we have Rick Flagg, Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Deadshot, Copperhead and Bronze Tiger." Obi-Wan recapped. "Our last clue is the Seventh a Secret not to be told."

"What do all of these villains have in common?" Starfire asked, now seeming confused. All of a sudden, realization hit her. "Rick Flagg Jr. was the One, as in the leader of this supposed group."

"And all if these guys and girls are mercenaries for hire." Ahsoka then said as she looked back to the bios of everyone again.

"Rick Flagg was the leader of only _one_ known mercenary group, and this group was formed by Lex Luthor." Novastar then went on.

"Batman told me about this group before." Robin stated, bringing up images of every criminal they found together. "Originally known as Task Force X, this was the Suicide Squad, known for performing assassination and terrorist attacks on the Justice League."

"Now the riddle's been solved." Obi-Wan concluded. He then looked to Novastar and craned his neck. "Are there any Sensors that went off in the past twenty-four hours?" He asked.

Julie looked to Obi-Wan before turning back to the holocomputer to check. "Only one Sensor went off," Julie started out. "It was in Roswell, New Mexico."

"The place where there was a reported UFO sighting?" Ahsoka asked. "Wonder why the Light would be there?"

Just then, Wally entered the room with Artemis. They were both carrying files in their hands. "Guys?" Kid Flash asked, getting everyone's attention.

"You should see this." Artemis then said.

Everyone looked to each other before they then looked down to what Kid Flash and Artemis had to show them. Within the finders were pictures of large blasters, metal wings, parts of Vulture Droids, and other Separatist equipment. "These parts all came from the _Invisible Hand_ after we took down Dooku and after he set his ship to self-destruct." Obi-Wan stated, recognizing the parts that were laid within the deserts.

"So, the Light must be after the remaining parts from the _Invisible Hand,_" Ahsoka started out.

"So that they could probably outmatch everyone in arms and militarization." Robin added on.

Ahsoka stood up and looked to Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash and Batgirl. "Gather everyone. Tell them to get back to Mount Justice immediately for the official mission briefing." Ahsoka ordered. The four nodded before they all ran off to get their Young Justice members ready.

In the Watchtower, Wonder Woman brought up an image of Beatriz. "With the increasing new abilities of our new and old enemies, I think that it's about time we recruited Fire." The Amazon Warrior explained.

"While you have a point there, Diana," Batman then said. "We still have to consider how J'onn or Aquaman would be able to withstand her powers."

"After all, we _are_ susceptible to flames and inferno." Aquaman pointed out.

"We'll put her on the roster," Superman said. "But Wonder Woman brings up a good point about recruiting new members with other powers and unique abilities." Clark then pulled up an image of an African-American man in a blue and black suit, a streak of lightning appearing in the middle of his costume. "That's why I would like to recommend Black Lightning for League Membership."

Flash nodded at this, starting to pull up another image on the table. "I second Superman's suggestion for unique-powered heroes." He said, showing images of B'wana Beast, Doctor Light, Steel, Elongated Man and Mr. Terrific.

"What can B'wana Beast offer to the Justice League?" Wonder Woman then asked.

Captain Marvel then spoke up. "From what I know when I first met him, B'wana Beast has the ability to be one with wildlife, sorta like Vixen or Aquaman with his ability to be one with the ocean." Billy explained. "He was born in the forest, just like you, Wonder Woman." Marvel then finished up, getting Wonder Woman's eyes to widen.

At Mount Justice, the fifteen original members of the Young Justice, plus Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Metamorpho, Kid Devil, Ice, Snow, Ravager, Novastar, Saga, Stingray, Taiga, Red Star, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Vixen, gathered in the Mission Room, looking to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. "Everyone, the Light is attempting to smuggle Separatist weaponry from the first Separatist Invasion of Earth." Obi-Wan told everyone.

Ahsoka then stepped up next to Obi-Wan. "We have learned from a reliable source that Rick Flagg Jr., Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Deadshot, Copperhead and Bronze Tiger, all under the name of the Suicide Squad, are in allegiance with the Light, having been formed by Lex Luthor, and are heading the operation." The Togrutan added on.

"We've done some searching, and we've discovered that they're doing their work in Roswell." Artemis said.

"We can't let the Light take an advantage over us with the Expanded Universe Technology." Anakin said.

"This might not be the ORDER we're facing again, but the threat that the Light now makes by attempting to obtain this kind of Earth next-generation materials is high." Obi-Wan stated. "We must act quickly."

The rest of the Young Justice nodded before Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Serra all led them towards the Hangar Bay, now larger and holding more fighters in it.

"Robin, Artemis, Gerrera and Drol, you lead Ravager, Cyborg, and Saga with Rex and Cody's squads." Ahsoka ordered. The four nodded before then getting into one of the Republic Gunships with Captain Rex and Commander Cody.

"Aqualad, you and I will lead Ice, Snow, Kyle, Rocket and Stingray." Serra said.

"Understood." Aqualad replied, the seven making their way towards both Serra's new Jedi Starfighter and the other six into a series of speeders, the Troopers here being led by Commander Fox.

"Kid Devil and I will lead some of the Clones." Kid Flash then spoke up. Anakin nodded before Wally gestured to Kid Devil. Edward nodded in response before immediately heading towards the _Tano_ with Rebel.

The rest of the Young Justice got into the Bioship, whereas Ahsoka, Anakin, Serra and Obi-Wan all got into their Jedi Starfighters. "Let's go." Ahsoka announced. Everyone acknowledged as they all took off towards Roswell, New Mexico.

_Roswell New Mexico April 15__th__ 1316 Hours UTC-7:00_

Rick Flagg led Captain Boomerang, Plastique, Deadshot, Copperhead and Bronze Tiger into a dark room within a warehouse near the remaining parts of the _Invisible Hand_. Deadshot readied his gun as Copperhead scratched her nails against a file. Soon, all of the Suicide Squad entered into the middle of the room, where holographic images of Vandal Savage, Klarion the Witch-Boy, Queen Bee, OceanMaster, Lex Luthor, Ra's al Ghul, the Brain and Count Dooku appeared.

"_The turn of events both on the day of my invasion of Earth and the days following afterwards have become most troublesome_." Count Dooku stated.

"_The ORDER is now starting to rise above all, and with its full-scale attack worldwide three months ago, the Team has become more of a bother than ever._" Queen Bee added on.

"Do not worry, my Superiors." Rick Flagg then reassured them. "We, the Suicide Squad, will not fail to ensure that the Light can once again be seen as a superior threat."

"And now that the Republic is here, and with your Separatist Alliance on our side," Captain Boomerang went on. "The bloomin' Justice League won't ever see what's coming to 'em!"

Klarion then looked down to the Suicide Squad as he stroked Teekl. "_The Team may be children, but if you underestimate them at least by one long shot, then you'll have a fleeting victory._" The Witch-Boy said sternly. He then felt his left eye, still scarred from his encounter with Darth Maul. "_And watch out for the lightsabers_." He added on.

"Yeah, listen up," Copperhead said snippily. The Light looked down to the South American assassin as she started to file her nails. "Unless we get freakin' part of Count Dooku's _Invisible Hand_ back to Santa Prisca for reconstruction, the Justice League and the Republic, not to mention the two new _Jedi_, will be coming after us, making all of us sitting ducks!" she exclaimed, snapping her nail file in half.

"Don't worry, Miss _Priss._" Plastique then teased. "Whatever the _Team_ tries to throw at us, _we_ can send back tenfold."

Vandal Savage looked down to all of the Suicide Squad. "_To ensure victory, we have sent Deathstroke and Sportsmaster to assist._" Vandal announced. As if on cue, Slade Wilson and Crusher Crock appeared through a doorway.

"_Do not fail us, Èquipe de Suicide._" The Brain then said. The Suicide Squad all nodded before they signed off.

Outside, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Serra all flew their Jedi Starfighters over the area where the Light was salvaging remaining pieces of the _Invisible Hand_. "Looks like the _Invisible Hand_, alright." Anakin said over the speakers. "Only a Separatist Dreadnaught would have these kinds if designs."

"What's our signal?" Red Star asked, flying in the air with Starfire by his side, as well as Novastar flying in the middle.

"Land in the alley, where you will rendezvous with Serra, Aqualad, Ice, Snow, Rocket, Kyle and Stingray." Ahsoka ordered.

Novastar nodded at this before the three then flew down to an alley, where Aqualad led his faction on the speeders.

Robin and Artemis then landed on top of a roof in Stealth Mode, where Ravager, Gerrera, Drol, Cyborg, Saga and Rex and Cody's Troops all joined up with them. Rex and Cody both motioned their Troopers to fan out, all getting onto different rooftops and aiming their blasters all around.

Kid Flash and Kid Devil then dashed by near a gas station, where more of the Clone Troopers joined up with them.

Zatanna then led Raven and Jinx towards an abandoned church, and started closing the windows so that they could keep an eye on everything happening around them.

M'gann and the rest of the Young Justice all landed in their respective ships and started to spread out. Terra looked up to the Jedi in their Starfighters and then unsheathed a dagger, carving into the ground before lifting the slab into the air, showing them a text saying "ALL CLEAR" on the rock.

Ahsoka looked down and then performed some sign language, her hands glowing and indicating that she got the message. After she had done that, the young Togrutan looked to her two Jedi Masters. "Time to ride." She said.

"Agreed." Obi-Wan replied back. The three then all pressed buttons on their consoles, which then caused the cockpits of their Starfighters to separate from the rest of the ships, deploying the Jedi Cycles, forming into their covered bike forms before they silently landed on the ground.

As soon as they landed, Ahsoka looked to the gas station where M'gann had landed and then tapped her head. M'gann nodded and started to place her hand to her head. "_Establishing Psychic Link._" M'gann reported telepathically. The Young Justice all placed their hands to their heads and nodded, as well as the Clone Troopers. "_Is everybody connected?_"

"_Alpha Squadron, linked up._" Robin reported as he and Artemis both readied their weapons. Behind them, Saw and Jaybo both started to prep their weapons as Ravager unsheathed two Walther P-38 guns, Cyborg prepared his Cannon Arms, and Saga unsheathed his rapier.

"_Beta Squadron, reporting in._" Aqualad then said, unsheathing his Water-Bearers while Serra took out her double-bladed lightsaber hilt and then separated it into two separate hilts, and Rocket tightening her belt around her waist and activating her Gauntlets. Around them, Ice and Snow both manifested the cold air into a mirror made of solid ice while Kyle charged up his Ring and Stingray readied his armor.

"_Gamma Squadron, in check._" Kid Flash said as both he and Kid Devil readied themselves with the Troopers.

"_Phi Squadron, standing by._" Superboy reported while cracking his knuckles. Vixen fixed her amulet while Red Star adjusted his goggles and Metamorpho cracking his knuckles as well.

"_Psi Squadron, ready._" M'gann then said as she and Starfire both set their sights on the target.

"_Delta Squadron, ready to let the magic happen._" Zatanna called in while she, Raven and Jinx all placed gloves on.

"_Everyone is now in check and linked up._" Ahsoka reported to her Masters through the Psychic Link.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both nodded back before Obi-Wan then lifted his hand into the air. "_Phi Squadron, fly in for an aerial view._" Obi-Wan ordered.

M'gann and Starfire both activated their Stealth Tech before they then flew over the area. From the air, they could see many Shadow Assassins guarding the area as all of a sudden, Mammoth came into the building, carrying a damaged wing of a Vulture Droid. M'gann glared down to everything happening before placing a hand to her head. "_Everyone seeing this?_" she asked.

"_Crystal Clear._" Ahsoka then replied as she, Anakin and Obi-Wan started to sneak in towards the building. "_But where is the Suicide Squadron?_"

Robin, Artemis, Gerrera and Drol all led Ravager, Cyborg and Saga into the building from one of the other sides. "_Stay sharp_." Artemis called out. "_There could be more here than we already know_."

Aqualad, Serra, Kid Flash and Superboy then all caught up with each other as they led their own squads. "_Nothing on our ends_." Wally reported.

Zatanna, with Raven and Jinx, continued to look through the windows of the church. "_All clear here._" Zatanna stated. All of a sudden, Raven tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" she whispered out loud.

Raven then pointed out the window, showing that Deadshot was approaching the entrance of the warehouse with the rest of the Suicide Squad backing him up. The three mages' eyes widened with surprise before Rachel tapped into the Psychic Link. "_Guys! They were expecting us!_" Raven then reported. "_The Suicide Squad is heading your way!_"

Robin, Aqualad, Serra and Kid Flash all gasped as they then looked down to Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan. The three looked up to the squads with the same reactions before Ahsoka then motioned to them. "_Carry on with the mission!_" she called out.

At that moment, an explosive was sent towards the three Jedi. Ahsoka just placed her hand behind her back and activated a lightsaber, tossing it towards the device and causing it to explode on itself. "Well, look who came to play." A female voice then quipped. The Young Justice all ran off in Stealth Mode before she let out a scoff. "Meeting Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the flesh for the first and possibly last time." She remarked.

"Same _here_ with the Suicide Squad." Anakin remarked back.

"And me without my Autograph Book." Copperhead then retorted.

The rest of the Squads within the warehouse all made it out, but as Artemis was about to leave, she turned around and aimed fourteen arrows towards the Suicide Squad. Before she could shoot, a blade then neared her neck. Artemis bit her tongue and then looked back. There was Sportsmaster and Deathstroke, both holding blades to her neck. "Nothing here." Deathstroke then said. Artemis was in relief, since the two father assassins were unable to see the Young Justice in their new Stealth Modes.

Artemis then leapt into the air and performed a roundhouse kick both at her father and then at Deathstroke. After kicking them, she shot her arrows down to the Suicide Squad before letting an explosive arrow drop to her feet. Everyone coughed as Artemis then deactivated her Stealth Mode. "Hello, Dad." Artemis said.

Sportsmaster cleared up his sight and soon saw Artemis in her new costume. "Baby Girl." He remarked, unsheathing his javelin while sheathing his saber. Artemis just smirked at her father before Deathstroke's eye widened with surprise.

"No!" Slade yelled out, looking towards the field. They could all see explosions going off around every part of the _Invisible Hand_. "They've struck!"

Obi-Wan smirked and then activated his lightsaber, placing it over his head, aimed towards the Suicide Squad while he placed his left hand in front of him, two fingers pointed upwards. "It seems that you're now in checkmate, Flagg." Kenobi spat.

"Hardly!" Deadshot then called out. He pulled out his gun and then fired at the Jedi, but they all unsheathed their lightsabers and slashed right through the bullets.

"We all know of the Light's plan to gain Separatist weaponry." Obi-Wan said sternly. "It will never work."

"It will when the truth dies with you!" Copperhead then exclaimed. She leapt into the air and then tossed down some toxin-induced darts towards them.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan placed out their hands and then sent them back towards Copperhead before Anakin then crushed Deadshot's gun. "Shall we start?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My pleasure." Rick Flagg then said, unsheathing an E-3 Blaster and then firing it at the Jedi.

On the top ramp, Artemis unsheathed her bow and started to clash with Sportsmaster's javelin. Both grunted as they attempted to gain momentum over one another. "Where are your friends when you _need_ them, Artemis?" Sportsmaster spat.

"_Currently_ completing the mission!" Artemis yelled back, kicking her father away before Deathstroke then unsheathed both of his swords, beginning to swing at Artemis. The archer then gasped as her bow was snapped in two. However, before anyone could say anything, she started to twirl around the two pieces of her bow, holding them straight before the edges of the bow formed into blades. "You like?"

Meanwhile, Novastar started to fire at some Vulture Droids still intact. The Young Justice was now out of Stealth Mode, and due to the overwhelming amount of new heroes, they couldn't keep up. "Where do they all come from?!" Icicle Junior asked while trying to evade some attacks from Red Star.

Mammoth looked on in confusion as Superboy, Metamorpho and Vixen all circled him, causing the behemoth to angrily charge towards the Boy of Steel. Connor backflipped into the air before Vixen then used the power of a mammoth herself, knocking Mammoth away.

Abra Kadabra growled at the sight of this and then attempted to blast a spell towards the new members of the Young Justice. "Erif dnuora mih!" a voice then incanted. Kadabra gasped as flames then engulfed him. A black raven then circled around him before several hexes started to send Abra Kadabra flying, the last thing he could see was Zatanna with Raven and Jinx at her side.

Back in the warehouse, Plastique and Copperhead both started to strafe down Obi-Wan. The Negotiator just used Shien strikes to destroy every incoming projectile before he then leapt over them and landed in front of Bronze Tiger. "Nice kitty." He teased.

Bronze Tiger growled and sent a punch towards Obi-Wan, but he ducked from the attack. "Go to Hell, Kenobi!" Bronze Tiger cursed, unsheathing a flamethrower and then blasting. Obi-Wan held out his hand and deflected the flames before he was disarmed of his lightsaber by Copperhead, using a crowbar.

"Well, now I'm impressed." Obi-Wan mused. Copperhead then lunged forwards with a fear toxin-induced fist, but Obi-Wan slid under her and then regained his lightsaber, slicing at her nails. "Don't even say 'I broke a nail'," he teased. "It's very un-ladylike."

Meanwhile, Anakin started to deflect more bullets from Deadshot, using his backup guns. "So, you are the Hero with no Fear?"

Anakin grinned before he then Force-Pushed Deadshot into some crates. "Why does everyone always seem so _surprised_ upon hearing that name?" he asked himself.

Ahsoka then thrust her double-bladed lightsaber at Plastique. Plastique ducked from the first attack before sending a detonator towards her. "You wanna play, Cupcake?"

"Gonna talk or fight, Bette?" Ahsoka quipped, sending an energized arrow towards Plastique from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow. Plastique was sent back by surprise before Ahsoka then threw some cuffs at her.

Anakin then leapt over Deadshot, shooting more bullets at him. Anakin sliced apart all the bullets before Bronze Tiger then ran in from behind. Anakin turned around as Bronze Tiger sent a punch towards him. Anakin countered with a right jab, and with the impact from Anakin's robotic hand, Bronze Tiger was sent back in pain. Deadshot then tossed a grenade towards Anakin, but he grabbed it with the same hand and threw it back, causing Deadshot to fall before he then cuffed the two foes he was facing.

Captain Boomerang then tossed several boomerangs towards Ahsoka, but she leapt into the air before she slashed the boomerangs apart. "Big mistake there, girlie!" Boomerang yelled out, tossing some boomerangs towards her lightsabers. Ahsoka gasped as she was soon disarmed, but then a smirk emerged on her face.

"Not done yet." She quipped, preparing her twin Crossbow Gauntlets. Upon saying this, Ahsoka let out two metal blades and then flipped into the air.

"Blimey!" Captain Boomerang called out. Ahsoka then clashed her blades with his boomerangs. Captain Boomerang nearly had the advantage, but Ahsoka then sliced his boomerangs apart before cuffing him.

"Never mess with the Padawan." Ahsoka remarked, regaining her own lightsabers.

Obi-Wan ducked from all the attempted attacks that Copperhead was making at him. Copperhead started to pant after a while. "You're only winning because you're just lucky, _Pendejo!_" she cursed in Spanish.

"In my experience, there's never such a _thing_ as luck, _mi Chica._" Obi-Wan quipped back. He then grabbed one of her hands and then used it to force Copperhead to inject herself. "_Hasta la Vista_, my darling." Obi-Wan said. Copperhead stuttered before she fell limp to the ground.

Meanwhile, Artemis clashed her blades with Sportsmaster and Deathstroke, both attempting to cut her down to size. Artemis only smirked as she backflipped into midair. Both Sportsmaster and Deathstroke looked in surprise as Artemis placed her two parts of the bow back together and twirled it around, creating an imitation of a helicopter blade to let herself fly. She then dashed towards the two and kicked them over the edge.

Rick Flagg gasped as Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan all surrounded him. "The fight is over, Flagg." Ahsoka said.

"Lay down your weapons." Obi-Wan then ordered.

Rick Flagg just shook his head and was about to shoot until footsteps were heard behind him. Flagg turned around to see the Clone Troopers and the rest of the expanded Young Justice enter. Sportsmaster and Deathstroke then looked to see the members of the Young Justice already there come in. "Game over." Obi-Wan quipped.

Sportsmaster growled and threw down a smoke bomb, giving him and Deathstroke enough time to escape. Ravager prepared to go after her father and Artemis's own father, but Rocket stopped her. "Girl, we'll get them another day." She said.

At the Watchtower, Batman looked to all the members of the League. "Are we all in agreement?" he asked. Everyone nodded, getting Batman to then place up the pictures of all the heroes they had discussed about. "Then I now call this meeting to a close, our new inductees for the Justice League now decided."

The Justice League then got up and started to walk away. As they were leaving, Batman looked to the vortex. "Still, the ORDER needs to be taken care of." He said to himself. He then walked off towards a Zeta Tube, heading back to the BatCave, where he would rest at home.

_Western Mongolia April 16__th__ 1446 Hours ICT+7:00_

Sportsmaster, Deathstroke and Abra Kadabra all stood before the Light. "As anticipated, the Team showed up," Sportsmaster reported, slight anger beginning to show on his face. "But there were… _unforeseen_ circumstances." Crusher Crock then finished up.

"They go by the name of the Young Justice now, and have more members than we have ever encountered, _some_ of whom we are not even familiar with." Deathstroke added on.

"_How troubling to hear_." Vandal Savage stated.

"_And yet, that Daughter of Trigon is one of the new brats!_" Klarion spat.

"_Things have become far more complicated for the Light's operations._" Queen Bee said.

"_Indeed._" Ra's al Ghul replied. "_I believe that it may be time for a new approach_."

"_One that would require further investigation on this new Young Justice_." Lex Luthor then finished up grimly.

At Mount Justice, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both sparred with each other. The original Young Justice all watched as their battle started to escalate. Eventually, both Jedi had their lightsabers at each others' necks. The battle ended in a standoff, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both sheathed their lightsabers.

"I have to admit," M'gann started out as she and the rest of the Young Justice walked towards the two. "Your ways really came through there, Obi-Wan."

"I might have been wrong when I doubted his skills." Robin added on as he smirked and crossed his arms.

Ahsoka chuckled and then sent a devilish look towards Obi-Wan. "Well, it's better than the time you went bald to go undercover." She said.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at this as the rest of the Young Justice looked to Obi-Wan, all smirking at him. "One time only, I swear." He said.

Serra chuckled as the Young Justice started to gather around. "Well, you see, him going bald was only one part for the undercover mission," the Shan started out. "He had to–"

"No, stop!" Obi-Wan yelled out, but everyone soon all laughed as they started to hear this story of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone liked my first chapter for **Journey of the Knight**. At first, I thought that working this out would be easy, but it turns out that lost of adjustments were needed for this chapter. Please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out on this chapter. The enemies were originally going to be the Chinese Triads, but I decided to change it. There will be plenty more to come in the future! Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. I will try my best to have a second chapter out later on. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off! Have a great week, everyone!


	2. Enter the Expanded Universe

Hey there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with a brand new chapter for my spin-off to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight!** Wow, I can really see that a lot of people are starting to like my new spin-off. Once again, I would like to thank everyone for supporting me through these times. They can get pretty rough. Thank you, **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf** and of course, all the **Guest** reviewers. Before I go onto the next chapter, I would like to address some things. **Trickster3696**, please explain what you mean when you ask to give Delta Squad an appearance. They have already appeared in my story, so I don't get where you are coming from. **Guest**, there won't be that much Jedi on Earth aside from Quinlan Vos. There will be others, though, so please be patient. Now that that's taken care of, I would like to move onto my new chapter for **Journey of the Knight**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: Enter the Expanded Universe

_Nothing is ever the same_.

_**A fierce battle! Gathering together, young heroes joined forces, and stopped the ORDER from continuing an invasion that would have left Earth-16 in ruins! After facing defeat from the Team, now known as the YOUNG JUSTICE, SYLAS, leader of the ORDER, gathers up his forces, and has his Daughter of the Dark Side, XION, be baptized by the mysterious and corporeal Sith Master, MESSIAH. Now, Jedi Padawan AHSOKA TANO leads MISS MARTIAN, STARFIRE, RAVEN, AQUALAD, TAIGA and CYBORG to Blüdhaven, where the ORDER is suspected of performing a new operation, and where they are suspected of unveiling their true plans.**_

_Blüdhaven April 22__nd__ 2116 Hours EST_

Ahsoka quietly led her squad, consisting of Miss Martian, Starfire, Raven, Taiga, Aqualad and Cyborg out from the ocean and onto the land. "_Are we all set up?_" Ahsoka asked through the Psychic Link.

M'gann looked back to the rest of the squad and nodded. "_All good._" She replied back.

Ahsoka smiled before the seven then ran to a wall. Cyborg turned around and then saw Syrena talking with another woman and a man. The woman wore a black hood, but her face was easy to make out, pale skin and black hair in a bob cut, but the man was in a white robe, and he had a mask that was the same color. "_I can see Syrena there, talking with who I think is Madame Rouge and Anarky._" Victor reported.

Raven then sat on the ground and crossed her legs in a meditative position. Quietly uttering the words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", a black spiritual figure of herself emerged and then flew to the top of a building near where Syrena was talking to the two criminals. "_I can also see crates from Gotham, Japan, and Washington, DC in the area._" Raven reported as well. "_ORDER Troopers are currently loading the crates into Cad Bane's_ Xanadu Blood."

Syrena placed out a hand with some money in it to Rouge. Madame Rouge chuckled as Anarky then made a grin. Both were about to grab the money until Alakshmi pulled her hand back. "First, Tachyon Transmitter." Syrena said sternly.

Madame Rouge scoffed before Anarky took out a small box-shaped device. "Now, Syrena, the money." Anarky said back in a playful tone.

Syrena smirked at this and then took the Tachyon Transmitter before handing over the money to the two. "Madame Rouge and Anarky, welcome to the ORDER." She stated in a sadistic voice. "Sylas will be grateful for your participation during our… _profitable_ absence in the World next door."

Raven gasped when she heard this. Madame Rouge then looked behind Syrena and pointed a finger. "We're being watched!" She cried out. Everyone then turned around and saw the black apparition of Raven. "The Witch Daughter of Trigon!" Rouge yelled.

Anarky then turned around and saw Cyborg, who quickly went back behind the wall upon being seen. "Let's get out of here!" Ahsoka then yelled. The Epsilon Squadron all nodded and were about to make their way to the Republic Sub, but ORDER Troopers got in their way.

"Higher ground!" Starfire then ordered. Everyone then started to run up the tall building they were hiding behind, onto the spiral road in the parking lot nearby leading to the roof. Ahsoka threw down her Arm-Mounted Crossbows, her getting onto one of them while Aqualad got onto another. Everyone then started to fly up, all the ORDER Troopers chasing behind them on bikes.

Taiga started to dash up with Force-Speed, scraping against the floor with his Chrome Claw lightsabers. Cyborg then started to shoot bombs onto some nearby cans of oil. Raven then smirked and used her magic powers to throw the cans down the pathway, all along the ORDER Troopers. Cyborg chuckled and then pressed a button on his panel. "Hasta la Vista, baby!" He yelled. With the press of the button, all of the detonators went off, causing the oil to mix and create explosions all along the paths.

At the top, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Raven, Taiga, Starfire and Cyborg all arrived, but Syrena was already there, waiting for them with Anarky and Madame Rouge at her side, as well as more ORDER Troopers. "Can't let you leave just yet, kiddies." Alakshmi quipped, unsheathing both of her blades and then activating them.

Miss Martian just looked to Syrena and smirked. Alakshmi sent the Epsilon Squadron a confused look before the Bioship then flew in. "Sayonara, ORDER." M'gann then remarked, all seven young heroes flying into the Bioship, where Mal was waiting for them. "Take off, Mal!" M'gann yelled. Mal looked back and nodded before flying off back to Mount Justice.

_Bialya April 22__nd__ 0016 Hours UTC+2:00_

The Xanadu Blood arrived back at the ORDER Headquarters in Bialya. Outside, there were several ORDER Operatives at work. Sylas and Xion both oversaw the progress being made until they noticed the Xanadu Blood land. Syrena soon came out with Madame Rouge and Anarky at her side, and Cad Bane behind them.

"We retrieved the fallen parts from the _Invisible Hand_ where it _really_ landed, Lord Sylas." Syrena started to report.

"The decoys for the Light to find and the Young Justice to destroy was my idea, Alakshmi." Xion stated with a stern look on her face. "If you're looking to compliment the individual on concocting the idea, then refer to me." She ordered.

Syrena bit her tongue in worriment before respectfully bowing to the Daughter of Sylas. "Forgive me, Xion."

Sylas then stepped up and cleared his throat. "Aside from your small accounting error, and the loss of Jonathan Rancid and Giganta, our new recruits continue to grow by the day." Sylas stated as he looked towards Alakshmi. "Our plan to spread the Spheres of Influence of the ORDER into the Expanded Universe will soon come into fruition."

Syrena nodded at this before motioning for Madame Rouge and Anarky to leave. The two nodded and walked into the ORDER Headquarters as Striker and Xever walked into the area. "So far, Lord Sylas," Deacon reported. "There are no delays in our plans."

Professor Ivo then walked over and saluted to Sylas, who then gave Ivo permission to speak. "I have readied absolutely every part for the _Marauder_. Only after inserting the Tachyon Transmitter, the coolant system, the Ion Cortex and the Stealth plating will the _Marauder_ be ready." Ivo reported.

"ETA until completion?" Sylas then asked.

"With the new technology and privileges I have been given, I would say that the _Marauder_ should be ready in one hour."

Sylas smirked and then turned around, seeing a large ship resembling a Dragon combined with a Phoenix. "_Perfect._" He said sinisterly.

_Mount Justice April 22__nd__ 1644 Hours EDT_

Taiga stood in the middle of the Training Circle, throwing off his Chrome Claws as he glared at Kid Devil. The partner of Blue Devil then tossed away his trident and stood in a battle stance, Raven and Courtney both watching from the sides as Ahsoka and Jedi Master Quinlan Vos looked to the holoscreen for some information.

Taiga and Kid Devil then commenced with their battle. Danny performed a right jab, in which Edward blocked with his palms. He then struck with a left hook as Taiga aimed for a low punch.

Courtney looked over to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. "You know, Edward once took on Metamorpho when we first met him." Stargirl started to brag. "Rex disarmed him of his trident, but Edward was still able to put up quite a fight, and it ended in a draw." Courtney finished up. "What's your story with Danny?"

Raven blushed upon hearing this and stroked her hair. "He came to me and Jinx while we were hiding from the ORDER." Rachel started out. "He trained us in his obstacle course. Taiga favored me as his best student, but Jinx didn't feel too bad."

"Good for her." Stargirl then replied back as she then saw Kid Devil get thrown back. She flinched in pain before looking to Raven. "Seems like the right guy for you." Courtney complimented. "Made your move yet?"

Raven gasped and then blushed again. "Um, well… we arranged a date, so there's that." Rachel stated nervously. Stargirl just placed her hands on her hips, seeming very much in doubt that Raven hadn't made the move with Taiga yet.

Just then, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Icon and Aquaman all entered the room through a Zeta Tube. Raven and Stargirl looked to the scene with confusion as Taiga and Kid Devil ceased their fight. From another side of the room came Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Serra Keto Shan, Lux Bonteri, Saw Gerrera, Jaybo Hood, Beast Boy and Batgirl, as well as the rest of the expanded Young Justice.

"Okay, what's with the crowd?" Raven asked sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hip.

Batman glared at Raven, who clearly seemed to be confused instead of intimidated. "According to your mission status from last night," the Dark Knight started out, "It has now become clear that the ORDER is preparing something bigger. Something that involves the Expanded Universe."

Anakin nodded and then pulled up a holoscreen within the Cave. "Although our mission to stop the Light in Roswell New Mexico may have been a success, but it appears that the parts of the _Invisible Hand_ were scattered instead of all landing in a single area." The Chosen One explained.

Obi-Wan stepped up and then pulled up another holoscreen before speaking. "It would seem that the ORDER found parts of the _Invisible Hand_ in Shanghai a day after we captured Johnny Rancid and Giganta there." Obi-Wan said. "We only found and also destroyed only a fraction of all the parts."

"It would stand to reason that Sylas and the rest of the ORDER retrieved the parts behind our backs." Ahsoka then said. Everyone stood in shock before Ahsoka pulled up another holoscreen which showed a ship leaving Earth's orbit and then entering the vortex. "This morning, this ship entered the vortex, and if you look closely at the insignia on the ship," Ahsoka said, pulling up a clear-quality image of the insignia on the ship, depicting a mixture of a Dragon and a Phoenix. "The ship belonged to the ORDER."

"So, the Light's the only threat on Earth right now?" The Natural then asked.

"I don't think so, Raiden." Quinlan Vos then said. "There have been reports that Black Spider is still lurking about, Trigon still here, and many other ORDER Operatives who haven't left into the ship."

"Even if the Republic goes after the ORDER, we are still needed on Earth." Captain Rex then reminded them all.

"That is why I have volunteered to stay here with most of the Republic Forces." Quinlan Vos then said as he stepped up.

"So what does that mean for us?" Robin asked, curious about where the Young Justice would fit in with all of this.

Ahsoka turned to Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket. "None of the other Republic Forces in the Expanded Universe would stand a chance against the threat of the ORDER," Ahsoka started out. "Which is why _you,_ the original eight founders of the Young Justice, I, Lux, Serra, Saw and Jaybo will all be going into the Expanded Universe."

The twelve members of the Young Justice Ahsoka mentioned all smiled at this. However, a frown appeared on the rest of the faces of the Expanded Young Justice, especially on the faces of Beast Boy and Batgirl. Garfield stepped up and gave Ahsoka a stern glare. "What about _us?_" He asked in disappointment.

"We helped you against the ORDER so much, and after bonding, we can't come?" Batgirl then asked with the same tone of disappointment.

Ahsoka's eyes then widened before she tugged on Anakin's robe. Anakin took notice of the way Ahsoka was trying to get his attention and looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Snips?" He asked. Ahsoka then leaned into her Master's ear and started to whisper. Anakin listened closely to his Padawan and then started to nod. "Uh-huh." He said. He then repeated the same words before Ahsoka pulled away.

"You aren't coming because the ORDER is still performing many operations here on Earth." Ahsoka started to explain. "The Neo Young Justice will need experienced members of the Original Young Justice to guide them."

Beast Boy and Batgirl both gasped in amazement and looked to each other with much surprise. "So, there's an _upside_ to staying here?"

"I'm giving you a big responsibility to help the Neo Young Justice here, you two." Ahsoka said. "Whatever you do, make us proud and do what you can to help the new members against the ORDER Operations on this side." Ahsoka added on.

The Neo Young Justice all smiled and nodded back to Ahsoka, some of the heroes, such as Stingray and the Natural, saluted to her, in which she returned the favor by saluting back.

Batman then decided to talk. "With the Young Justice going to the Expanded Universe, some members of the Justice League will be coming along as well." Bruce explained.

Robin looked over to his mentor with confusion. "Batman, if _you're_ coming along, then who will supervise the Neo Young Justice?"

"I'm not coming." Batman corrected, seeing how Dick would misinterpret everything he just said. "There are 5 Leaguers who have volunteered to go along with you and the Republic into the Expanded Universe." The Dark Knight clarified.

Aquaman then walked up to Ahsoka and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This could be my one and only chance to visit the Planet of Mon Cala you told me about." He stated with a smirk on his face. Ahsoka chuckled and grinned at this, remembering that she told Aquaman all about the Mon Cala story when she went to Atlantis.

Martian Manhunter then stepped up next. "From my experience venturing into your psyche when Gemini Rouge attacked, I would like to find out more about your universe as I can." J'onn explained.

Black Canary was next. "To go to the Expanded Universe would be a great opportunity for me to pick up a few new combat techniques." Dinah said.

Mal then looked to the Young Justice before looking to Black Canary. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute." He said. Black Canary looked over to Mal as he started furrowing his brow in confusion. "If _you're_ leaving, then who will be here to train us for close combat?" He asked.

Just then, the Zeta Tube started to glow. Out of the light from the Zeta Tubes then emerged Wildcat, Black Canary's mentor. He was back in his old uniform as he sent a warm smile towards Dinah. The Bird of Prey then looked over to everyone as Wildcat stepped up behind her. "My old teacher, Ted Grant, known as Wildcat, will be taking my place as Combat Teacher during my absence." Dinah explained.

Wildcat sent a nod towards the Neo Young Justice. "As a first and an original member of the Justice Society of America, it will be my honor to teach new youths." Ted said.

Obi-Wan smiled at this before he then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Among all the members of the Justice League, I have found Icon to be very well-experienced in political and business matters." Obi-Wan Kenobi explained as August Freeman walked up.

"I can probably help to settle any kind of political or business ordeal in the Expanded Universe." He said. "It is an honor and a privilege for me to journey alongside you."

Ahsoka smiled, remembering how she connected with Icon during her first mission with him in London. She then looked over to the Young Justice, who all then looked back to her. "Last but not least to come along with us is Diana Prince, Wonder Woman." The young Togrutan explained.

"It will definitely be an honor to venture beyond Yggdrasil and Themyscira to see the wonders and challenges that this new Expanded Universe has to offer." Wonder Woman stated. "After all, Athena always wishes for something new all the time."

Batman then looked over towards the Young Justice. "Considering school, the Justice League has been able to cover up for your absences." The Dark Knight explained. "With Snapper Carr as a former and current associate with the League, everything that you miss will be covered up by him." The Dark Knight went on. "This could be one of your biggest missions yet."

Ahsoka nodded and then looked over towards the original eight members of the Young Justice. "Go home and pack your stuff." She said. "What we're about to venture through will be quite a long field trip and an extremely long mission." The young Togrutan added on. Everyone nodded and all went off, either to home or their rooms in the Caves. Ahsoka smiled to them and chuckled. "One hour until we leave!" she then yelled out.

_Gotham City April 22__nd__ 1700 Hours EDT_

Robin started to rummage through his closet. "Gonna be a hell of a long run." Dick said to himself. He then took out about eighty-seven Robin Uniforms, twelve of his usual shades, and at least ninety-six pairs of civilian clothes. He ran over to his suitcase and then placed everything in before going over to the bathroom to collect his toothbrush, floss, a first-aid kit, toothpaste, some deodorant and his medications. After that, he then walked off to the Zeta Tube.

Artemis looked into her closet, looking to all of her uniforms, one-hundred pairs under Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Artemis took at least one-hundred forty pairs, as well as sixty-six pairs of civilian clothing, and then packed her entire set of arrows.

She then left to the bathroom to get her medications, toothbrush and toothpaste, floss, ChapStick, lip gloss and lipstick, a first-aid kit and some sun block, just for emergencies.

Artemis looked to her suitcase, satisfied with what she had. She was just about ready to leave until her mother, Paula, stopped her. Artemis looked to Paula, smiling at her. "At least let me come to wish you goodbye." The former Huntress assassin requested. Artemis smiled and hugged her mother as they both left for the Zeta Tube.

_Central City April 22__nd__ 1708 Hours CDT-5:00_

Wally packed at least seventy-seven pairs of his uniform and eighty-six before then dashing off to get his medications, deodorant and health supplies from the bathroom. "What else am I missing?" He asked himself. Then, the thought hit him. "Food!" He exclaimed, running off with his suitcase to the kitchen.

When he got there, he didn't see much to bring along. Wally then looked to his wallet to see how much money he had on him. "It'd take my whole allowance to get more food." He said to himself. He then took the things he knew he'd need, fruit bars, protein bars, some chips, eight carrots, fourteen strawberries, seven pears, one banana, to the fact that too many can go rotten, three hot wings, three celery sticks, nine sandwiches, fifteen water bottles, one bottle of mayonnaise, one bottle of ketchup, twenty packs of juice, and forty bottles of hot sauce.

Wally then looked to his parents, Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry and his grandparents, hugging and kissing them one by one. "We'll miss you." Mary said in sadness.

"I'll be back, I promise." Wally replied back with a reassuring smile on his face as he hugged his mother while Rudy patted him on the back. His Uncle Barry then walked up to him and they both saluted to the West and Allen family before dashing off.

_Dakota City April 22__nd__ 1716 Hours CDT-5:00_

Rocket placed sixteen uniforms and seventy civilian clothes, as well as her bag of medications, dental materials, lip gloss, lipstick, and ChapStick into her suitcase before she looked to her mother and her best friend, Darnice, donning a Rocket Uniform. "Will you both be okay while I'm gone?" Raquel asked.

Darnice looked to Raquel with a smile and nodded. "I taught you how to use your powers, so being a temporary replacement for you should be a cinch." Darnice said with reassurance. "Everything will be fine."

Raquel's mother smiled and hugged her daughter. "Be careful out there, Raquel." She said. "I don't want you to get hurt in some new Universe with a war brewing."

"I'll be fine," Rocket reassured them. "Just as long as _you_ will be too."

Everyone nodded before Raquel and Darnice went to the porch, where they flew off towards Mount Justice.

_Mount Justice April 22__nd__ 1744 Hours EDT_

Anakin guided M'gann, already packed, as she merged a Hyperdrive Engine with the Bioship as carefully as they could. "This should help you and the rest of the Young Justice when in space if you're ever lost or alone." Anakin said.

Ahsoka then walked over with her suitcase, followed by Lux, Serra, Saw and Jaybo with their own. "We're ready." Serra said.

"Where's the _rest_ of the Young Justice?" Ahsoka then asked.

At that minute, Connor came in, carrying a duffel over his shoulder. Behind him was Zatanna, a suitcase in her hands and Aqualad, who wasn't carrying anything with him.

After the three came in, Dick arrived with Artemis and Paula by his side. Ahsoka smiled to Paula and walked up to her. "You must be Artemis's mother." She said. Ahsoka then extended her hand towards her. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Ahsoka." Paula then replied back as she held out her own hand, the two shaking hands with each other before Kid Flash and Flash entered the room, followed by Raquel and Darnice flying in soon afterwards. The rest of the Expanded Young Justice then ran in following the arrivals of the original Young Justice members.

Paula looked first towards the Expanded Young Justice and then to Artemis with a smile on her face. "Don't do anything rash or on your own out there, Artemis." Paula reminded her daughter.

Artemis chuckled and nodded before she got to her mother's eye level. "I will, Mom." The archer said, hugging her mom. "I will."

Paula smiled as she then turned towards Ahsoka again. "You make sure that Artemis does okay out there, Ahsoka." Paula said.

"I will." Ahsoka replied back.

"I'm counting on you." Paula said. Ahsoka nodded and hugged Paula before Raquel stepped up with Darnice and cleared her throat.

"Until you and the rest of the Young Justice get back, I'll make sure to do everything I can as Rocket." Darnice said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, not seeming to have met Darnice before, raised an eyebrow in some slight confusion. "Do you possess the same Belt of Kinetic Energy that Raquel has?" The young Togrutan curiously asked.

Darnice nodded at this. "I helped Raquel to master her powers, and I have also used her powers at one time." She explained.

Raquel cleared her throat and walked up to Ahsoka and Darnice as she grew a smile on her face. "Darnice is one of my best friends who knows about me being Rocket." Raquel explained. "You'll never find a hell of a better Rocket double than her."

Ahsoka smiled and patted Darnice on her shoulder. "Well then, Darnice, you do a good job on the Neo Young Justice, you hear me?" Ahsoka asked.

Darnice smiled and nodded. "I won't let you down, Ahsoka." Darnice promised.

Jaybo then walked up to Batgirl, the two looking each other in the eye before hugging. "I really wish that you could come along, and that I could stay." Drol said in sadness.

Barbara jet out a tear and held Jaybo tighter to herself. "No," the Female Dark Knight protested as she held back tears. "You have a mission to complete." Batgirl pointed out. "I'll stay here, look after the Neo Young Justice, and wait for as long as it takes for you to get back."

Jaybo smiled upon hearing this, and the two pulled away as they looked into each other's eyes again. "I love you." Jaybo said passionately.

"I know." Batgirl replied. The two then embraced each other and kissed, sharing with each other a special moment. After a while, they released each other.

"This is in case I don't see you again, and as the last thing I would like to remember before death." Jaybo said. The two then kissed again, passion and love flowing through both of their bodies.

Ahsoka smiled when she saw this and let out a small tear. She wiped it off before placing her hand into the air. "Alright, people! The ORDER won't be stopped by themselves!" Ahsoka called out.

Jaybo once again smiled to the unmasked Batgirl, the two looking to Ahsoka before they looked back to each other. "Keep a steady eye on the horizon." Jaybo said to his love. "The time for our second date will be when that happens."

"Move it, people!" Ahsoka called out. Jaybo was then kissed on the cheek by Barbara before he ran off towards the Bioship with the rest of the Young Justice.

The entire Neo Young Justice all saluted and waved to the Young Justice as they all got into the Bioship. The fifteen Young Justice members all saluted and waved back before the _Resolute_ started to take off.

Inside of the Bioship, M'gann looked up and then placed a hand to her head. In a matter of minutes, compartments large enough for the suitcases appeared. "The airplane rules all apply the same with the Bioship when going on long-distance travels, everyone." M'gann explained. The Young Justice all nodded and started to place their suitcases in the top compartments.

Everyone then sat down in their chairs. With the _Tano_ being fixed for repairs, and the _Legacy_ getting an upgrade, everyone now had to travel in the Martian Bioship. Luckily, M'gann has worked to make the Bioship much larger, now having a new ability to carry twenty-six members instead of a limited number like before.

M'gann then took her seat at the controls of the Bioship and looked to Anakin Skywalker on the screen. "Anakin, we're ready for takeoff and rendezvous with the rest of you on the other side of the vortex." She reported.

Anakin looked to the Young Justice and gave a stern look. "_Sorry, M'gann, but for some reason, when we entered, our ships have been scattered from Ryloth, where the vortex had originated from_." Anakin said.

Everyone was in shock before Jaybo then pressed a button on his gauntlet. "I can try and get a fix on you." He said. "Just stay where you are."

"_No_." Anakin then replied. "_Remember, we all have a mission to do, and we can't get sidetracked with this small matter_."

Ahsoka looked to up from her "Ranger's Apprentice" book and then sent a confused look to her Master. "Skyguy, what do you mean?" she asked.

Anakin then looked down to Ahsoka. "_Snips, wherever you find yourself at in the vortex, track down the ORDER, and whatever you do, don't stop._" Anakin ordered.

The whole Young Justice looked to each other before Ahsoka turned back to her Master. "Understood, Master Skyguy." Ahsoka replied.

The Neo Young Justice all cheered as the Bioship then took off into the sky and towards the vortex. Paula wiped a tear from her eye while Darnice sent towards the Young Justice a salute, hoping that Raquel would be okay.

Soon, the Bioship entered into the vortex. "No turning back now." Ahsoka said. The Bioship started to fly through the vortex soon afterwards, heading to who knows where in the Expanded Universe.

The Young Justice looked around at the portal in awe, seeing everything flash before them in blue streaks of light. "Whoa!" Robin called out in wonder.

"_Amazing!_" M'gann then said, looking towards all the stars passing them by.

Everyone then strapped on their seat belts as they started to go faster.

Soon, the Martian Bioship came out of the vortex, and into the Expanded Universe. The Young Justice all looked around in awe at the planet they were currently at. "It looks like the moon and Earth together." Wally said, looking down to the brown and tan planet.

"I've never seen any planet with two suns before." Zatanna added on as everyone else looked onto the planet.

Ahsoka's eyes then widened with surprise as she looked onto the planet they were hovering above. "Wait a minute," She started out, inspecting the planet below. "Rough terrain, twin suns," Ahsoka said, getting everyone's attention as she then gasped with realization. "This is Tatooine!" She then exclaimed.

Superboy look over to Ahsoka in confusion. "Tatooine?" He asked.

"Tatooine is the Planet where Master Skywalker grew up on," Ahsoka started to explain. "It's where I had my first field mission when I delivered Jabba the Hutt's son, letting Jabba allow the Republic to use Hutt Space for travel from the Outer Rim to Kamino, where all the Clone Troopers are harbored at."

"Sounds like quite the adventure." M'gann then said as she flew the Bioship towards the planet surface. All of a sudden, she started to sweat, as well as Aqualad. "Damn, why does it suddenly feel so _hot_ here?"

Ahsoka gasped and looked to both her Martian and Atlantean friends. "Oh, don't worry about the heat," Ahsoka reassured them. "Although Tatooine is known for its hot temperatures, breezes can come and cool things down."

Serra nodded to the Young Justice before something caught her eye. "Guys?" She asked.

"What is it, Serra?" Robin asked, walking over towards the window.

M'gann then looked down to where Serra and Robin were looking at. On the ground below, there was a symbol of a pitch black emblem of a Phoenix. "The ORDER's here." Miss Martian then said grimly.

Ahsoka looked to the ground where the emblem was and then looked to M'gann. "Land in that clearing over there." Ahsoka said, pointing a finger towards an area by a skeleton of a large dragon. "I know a place where we can go on foot nearby."

M'gann chuckled. "Remember, Ahsoka, I can contact the Bioship to come to me whenever I make a command." The Martian said. "We can just fly to where you need us to go."

Ahsoka chuckled and then pointed a finger towards a large, grey palace. "Land there, and maybe we can find out about what the ORDER's been up to here." Ahsoka said.

M'gann nodded and started to fly off towards the mansion. On the ground below were several soldiers armed with staffs or blasters. Much to some of the girls' disgust were other guards who resembled green pigs. Artemis chuckled nervously before looking to Ahsoka. "Um, Tail Head?" The archer asked, gaining Ahsoka's attention. "Where in the Sam Hill are we?"

Ahsoka sighed as she soon readied her lightsabers. "The Palace of Jabba the Hutt." The Togrutan replied in a serious tone. Serra then narrowed her eyes at the palace as they soon prepared to land.

On the ground below, the Young Justice all landed from the Bioship. M'gann then placed a hand to her head, placing the Bioship in her Camouflage Mode. M'gann then shifted her Black Uniform into her White one, and Wally took out his only banana to eat.

Aqualad then looked to Ahsoka. "Considering what you know about the Expanded Universe, I hereby nominate you as Team Leader." The Atlantean said. Ahsoka nodded before Aqualad looked over to the palace. "So, what now?" He then asked.

"We go in, and hope that Jabba is in the mood for visitors today." Ahsoka replied. The rest of the Young Justice nodded as they all walked towards the palace slowly.

As the Young Justice was walking, the guards all started to take notice of them. "_Avoid all eye contact with the guards._" Serra reminded the Young Justice through the Psychic Link.

They all then passed some short figures wearing brown robes and their eyes glowing. They chattered and mumbled as they watched the Young Justice pass by. "What are those?" Robin asked Ahsoka as he concealed his body with his cape.

"Jawas. They like to take any kind of technology and sell it to the best buyer." The Togrutan explained as she rolled her eyes.

Zatanna then removed her blazer and looked over to the Jawas, who were currently keeping their eyes on Robin since he accidentally revealed his birdarangs and tech. She twiddled around her fingers and nonchalantly incanted, "Kool yawa", which got the Jawas to look away while the Young Justice all entered the palace.

Inside of Jabba the Hutt's Palace, Jabba and his son, Rotta, were both watching dancers and other friends or slave perform for them some entertainment. Jabba looked over towards his son, who was happily clapping at the performers. "Rotta, lacka do goonu." He ordered in Huttese.

Rotta happily squealed before swallowing a Womp Rat, and then laughing happily. Just then, Bib Fortuna, Jabba's majordomo, walked up. "Jabba, chuba ten kyotopai." Bib said.

Jabba glared at Bib. "Jhua mo goola?" he asked.

"Jedai chone pateesai." Bib replied back.

Jabba nodded and made a hand motion. "Koose hoohah noleeya." He ordered in Huttese.

Bib nodded as two Gammorean Guards came in, the Young Justice behind them. Ahsoka and Serra both led their friends from Earth-16, who were all looking around the room. Everyone was looking to them with confusion, in which they were doing the same back to them. "Quaint." Connor commented as they soon came in front of Jabba the Hutt himself.

Ahsoka looked to Jabba and respectfully bowed before him. "Greetings, Mighty Jabba." Ahsoka started out, getting Jabba to narrow his eyes at her. "I am Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Apprentice to Anakin Skywalker." She added on. Ahsoka noticed the stern look Jabba was giving to the rest of the Young Justice and then gestured her hand to them. "This is Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket from Planet Earth, a Planet not known to everyone here." Ahsoka explained.

Jabba looked down to Ahsoka and then narrowed his eyes. "Haku Jedai chone pateesai naga?" he asked.

Ahsoka twirled around her foot as she then looked from side to side. "Well, Jabba, the thing is–"

"Mighty Jabba, we are in search of the ORDER." Aqualad then spoke up. Everyone went quiet upon hearing this, much to the Young Justice's surprise. Aqualad looked around before looking to Ahsoka and placing a hand up to the side of his face. "Um, what now?" he asked, getting Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow. "This is the first time I've spoken with another alien from your Universe before."

The Translator Droid then stepped up. "The Mighty Jabba knows about the ORDER, and has been constantly disconcerted by their actions over the past three days." Explained the Droid.

"Wow, time changes when you travel between Universes." Wally mused.

"Haku waba che?" Jabba then asked deeply.

M'gann then walked up to Ahsoka and patted her on the shoulder. "How do you say, 'we would like help' in Huttese?" she asked.

Ahsoka whispered something into M'gann's ear in Huttese, which M'gann listened very carefully to. "Okay." M'gann said. Ahsoka whispered something else into M'gann's ear as she then said, "Uh-huh". After a while, she walked up to Jabba and cleared her throat. "Jee-jee vopa hopa." She said sternly.

Jabba awed in understanding before he then spoke back to the Young Justice in his Huttese tongue. Ahsoka looked to Jabba and nodded her head. "Uh-huh?" she said, getting the rest of the Young Justice to listen in as well. "Yah-huh." She added on, trying to comprehend what Jabba was saying.

M'gann then felt a pain in her mouth, placing her tongue out. "Huttese hurts." M'gann complained to Serra as the Shan approached her.

"Sometimes, speaking in Huttese can put a strain on your vocal chords." Serra explained.

M'gann then shook her head and then placed a hand to her head. Everyone looked around in surprise soon afterwards as Miss Martian looked over to Jabba. "_Mighty Jabba, I have linked us all up through a Psychic Link, which can act as a translator to make it easier for us to understand each other_." M'gann explained.

Jabba gasped and then looked to M'gann. "_This certainly helps me understand you better._" He stated. He chuckled before looking over to the Young Justice. "_I know about the ORDER. They have been siding with my enemies for quite some time now_." He explained. The Young Justice all narrowed their eyes at Jabba before he went on. "_I can help you, only if you help me_."

"_Let's not jump the gun here._" Artemis cut off. All of a sudden, the Bounty Hunters and dangerous rogues in the room all unsheathed their blasters and aimed them towards each other. "_It's a figure of speech!_" Artemis yelled. Everyone soon calmed down and then lowered their blasters, Dengar and Sugi cursing softly.

"_So, Jabba, what are you asking us to do?_" Serra asked, crossing her arms as she felt some distrust about the Hutt Gangster.

"_All that I ask for is simple,_" Jabba started out. "_Find and eliminate my enemies, and you will be able to find the ORDER_." He said. The Young Justice all looked to each other with unease as Dengar, Sugi and Embo walked up behind them. "_My Bounty Hunters will help you_." The Hutt Gangster added on.

Aqualad looked to Ahsoka with some indecisiveness. Ahsoka sent a nod towards Aqualad before he then stepped up. "_We shall take up this task, Mighty Jabba._" Ahsoka finally replied.

"_You, Jabba, are the bomb!_" Wally then exclaimed. All of a sudden, the Gammorean Guards entered the room, looking around with caution as the Bounty Hunters and everyone else started to take cover. Wally sighed and looked to them. "_It's a figure of speech!_" he yelled out. Everyone then calmed down, especially Rotta and Bib, who were worried of a detonator in the room.

"_We'll be on our way, Mighty Jabba._" Aqualad said. "_Thank you for your cooperation_." The Atlantean added on. With that, everyone left to go find Jabba's enemies. However, as they were leaving, they didn't hear Jabba chuckle softly or make a devilish grin on his face.

Soon, the Young Justice all entered Mos Espa, where they watched many business owners make profit from the sales they were making. Gragra was selling some Gorgs until she saw the Young Justice enter the area with the Bounty Hunters behind them. "Not such a friendly place, is this?" Rocket mused.

"Tatooine is a place for criminals and gangsters to run free and do whatever they please." Sugi explained. The Young Justice all looked to her as she went on. "The Hutt Clan takes advantage of all the chaos and disorder around Mos Espa and Mos Eisley, making it into their own Criminal Empire. Bounty Hunters and Assassins who work for the Hutts are paid greatly, and following the deaths of most of the Hutt Clan at the hands of Darth Maul, Savage Opress and Death Watch, Jabba and Rotta currently stand on top." Sugi finished up, brandishing her blade.

"We're no longer on Earth-16 anymore." Ahsoka told the Young Justice. "Welcome to the Expanded Universe."

Dengar then cocked his blaster and looked to Ahsoka. "Jedi, we'd better start fighting or else I'm gonna go berserk." He threatened. "Right now, I can hardly maintain a firm grip on my blaster."

"Easy, Dengar." Artemis said. "And watch who you're talking to."

Dengar scoffed before Aqualad then cleared his throat. "I say that we split up effective immediately to find out where Jabba's enemies are." The Atlantean suggested.

Ahsoka smirked and nodded. "Robin, Artemis, Rebel, Gerrera and Drol, you all go with Sugi towards the Mos Eisley Cantina." Ahsoka started out. "Try to find out from any local where the enemies of Jabba are." The five members of the Young Justice nodded as Sugi did too.

"Zatanna and Rocket, I will lead you two, and we will all go with Dengar." Serra then said. The two girls nodded as Dengar cocked his gun again.

"The rest of us will go with Embo." Aqualad said afterwards. "With the best of luck, we will be able to find the ORDER quickly." The Atlantean added on.

Ahsoka nodded before a thought then came into her head. She looked towards the rest of the Young Justice and noticed that they had confused looks on their faces. "You guys… _don't_ know where any of the places we just said are, do you?" she asked sadly.

The Young Justice all shook their heads before Ahsoka let out a sigh. "Okay, new plan." She announced, turning towards Sugi's Team. "Sugi, you lead Robin, Artemis, Rebel, Gerrera and Drol. Serra and Dengar lead Zatanna and Rocket, and Embo and I will lead the rest of the Young Justice towards the Spaceport." Ahsoka announced.

Everyone then nodded and split up, Sugi's Team heading towards the Mos Eisley Cantina, Serra and Dengar's Team heading over towards the Docking Bays, and Ahsoka and Embo's Team heading over towards the Mos Espa Spaceport.

As Robin and Artemis were walking with Sugi, Sugi took notice towards Artemis's mask and weaponry. "I must say, you look quite braver and more like an Assassin than I was told." The Zabrak Bounty Hunter admitted.

Artemis sighed and looked over to Sugi. "Sugi, look, the reason I look like an Assassin was because I'm in an entire _family_ of Assassins." Artemis spat. This statement caused Sugi to smirk in amazement as Artemis went on. "And also, according to Ahsoka and Anakin, weren't you part of some Coalition to help find Ahsoka?"

"That was only because Ahsoka helped me back in the day, when we joined forces to protect a family from pirates." Sugi explained. "She, as well as her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, all arrived and helped us to fight off against some Space Pirates from destroying a farmland owned by a poor family." Sugi went on.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Sugi before the large Team arrived at the Mos Eisley Cantina. Coming out was a blue alien, somewhat resembling a mixture of Gonzo mixed with a fly. He cursed in Huttese as he passed by. Artemis then walked up towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Gonzo!" she yelled out.

'Gonzo' turned around and looked to Artemis, inspecting her from top to bottom. "What are you, some kind of rookie Bounty Hunter?" he slurred.

Artemis sighed and shook her head. "Not even close." She commented before getting back on topic. "We need to ask you some questions."

The small blue alien looked to the Young Justice and Sugi and immediately gave a glare. "I'm listening." He said.

"Have you seen anyone with this emblem, kind of in a dark suit, having either a blaster or a sword with them?" Robin asked, showing the Emblem of the ORDER.

The blue alien looked up and placed a hand to his chin. "Eh, really dangerous folk, those people were." He finally replied. "Came by and went elsewhere, last time I remember."

Sugi rolled her eyes and then walked up to him, pushing Artemis and Robin out of the way and then aiming her blaster at him. "Hope this refreshes your memory, Watto, we don't have all day." The Zabrak spat.

Watto stuttered and then took out his own blaster. "They told me never to reveal where they were!" he yelled. "Showed unbelievable powers! Could turn man into monster!" he exclaimed soon afterwards. Watto then flew away, leaving the Young Justice in confusion.

Meanwhile, Serra kept her lightsaber at her side while Dengar eyed Zatanna and Rocket suspiciously. The two Earth Girls felt lots of unease coming from the feeling of Dengar watching them. Finally, Zatanna snapped and pointed her wand at his chin. "What the Hell is it?!" she yelled.

Dengar chuckled and rested Zatanna's hand. "Aside from the strange boy with gills, what can _you two_ do?" he asked.

"That's classified." Rocket replied, pushing Dengar back. "_Highly_ classified."

"Could you two have abilities that have to do with Jedi Force Powers?" he asked, ignoring Raquel.

Rocket scoffed and continued to walk as they passed Sebulba talking to some men in black cloaks. Raquel smirked when she saw this as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to Serra and Dengar. "Well, knock me dead, we found–"

All of a sudden, Dengar shot at Raquel, but she saw this coming and made a shield. "Hey!" Raquel yelled. Sebulba heard this and gasped, running away with the two other men in black cloaks. Raquel stuttered at the sight of the three escaping before she, Zatanna and Serra sent Dengar a glare. "What the Hell was that for?!"

"You told me to knock you dead!" Dengar protested.

"It's a figure of speech!" Zatanna exclaimed, throwing her arms around and then slapping Dengar.

Dengar raised an eyebrow and scoffed as he walked with them towards the Docking Bay. "Damn, you have some strange phrases back wherever you come from." He mused.

As this was happening, Ahsoka, Embo, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian looked across the Spaceport. Embo let out a low growl as Ahsoka then looked to him. "I know that we've been walking in circles, but there must be something that could lead us to the ORDER." She replied, feeling exasperated.

Miss Martian then chuckled before she saw a tall Rodian walk by. She walked over and then tapped him on the shoulder. "_Excuse me?_" she asked, using the Psychic Link to understand whatever he would say. "_Can you help us?_"

The Rodian, known as Wald, looked to Miss Martian and nodded. "_How may I help you?_" he asked sternly.

Miss Martian then brought up an image of an ORDER Trooper through the Psychic Link as the rest of the Young Justice watched. "_This man is a Trooper, part of a dangerous threat known as the ORDER_." She explained. "_I may be vague with the details, but if you have seen this person, or people wearing this emblem, then can you–_"

"_The ORDER!_" Wald then exclaimed, getting everyone surprised. All of the bystanders looked on in surprise as they all saw the emblem. They all then immediately ran away screaming before Wald started to stutter. "_I saw the Organization itself, making deals with the Black Sun!_" he exclaimed.

"_Where can we find them?_" Aqualad then asked. "_Are they nearby?_"

"_They're not on Tatooine anymore, I can tell you that._" Wald replied.

Ahsoka's eyes widened when she heard this. "_Wait a parsec._" She said. "_Jabba told us that the ORDER was still here_."

Wald chuckled and smirked at the Young Justice. "_You should know Jabba by now_." He said. "_I bet that he always knew that the ORDER had left!_"

"_**WHAT?!**_" the entire Young Justice then called out through the Psychic Link after M'gann told them all what she had heard.

Connor slammed his fist and then punched off Embo's hat. "Did _you_ know this?!" the Boy of Steel demanded. Embo shook his head nervously before Superboy growled.

"_I think it's time we paid Jabba a visit_." Saw remarked.

At Jabba's Palace, the Young Justice all walked in. Jabba the Hutt looked down to them, as well as his Bounty Hunters, and glared. He muttered something in Huttese before his Translator Droid spoke up. "_Mighty Jabba asks what–_"

"Pooama Chicky!" M'gann then yelled out in Huttese, causing Jabba to gasp, as well as the rest of the people in the room.

"_Leave my mother out of this!_" Jabba yelled in Huttese.

"Jabba, we have come to the understanding that the ORDER was never here when we arrived." Robin spat, crossing his arms.

Aqualad then stepped up and crossed his arms as well. "Mighty Jabba, we do not take delight in being treated like errand runners." The Atlantean stated. "Tell us where the ORDER is, _truthfully_ and _now_." He then said in a threatening tone.

The Guards and Bounty Hunters all started to aim their weapons at the Young Justice, in which they replied by aiming their own weapons back. Ahsoka then walked up to Jabba and activated her double-bladed lightsaber, aiming it at him. "Jabba, you have no _choice_ but to tell us where the ORDER is." She stated.

Jabba chuckled at this and growled at Ahsoka. "_Why is that?_" he deeply asked in Huttese.

"Because if you remember years ago, _I_ was the one who brought your son, Rotta, back to you, alive." She replied.

Jabba gasped upon hearing this and then roared out to everyone in the room. After he bellowed, everyone lowered their weapons, much to the surprise of the Young Justice. The Translator Droid then looked to Jabba, who was whispering something into her ear. The Droid nodded before walking up to Ahsoka. "Considering how you saved young Rotta, Jabba accepts the debt that he owes you." The Translator Droid said.

"Where is the ORDER?" Ahsoka asked, deactivating her lightsaber.

Jabba looked down to Ahsoka and started to clear his throat. "Kashyyyk, _Kashyyyk!_" he bellowed.

Ahsoka smiled to Jabba and nodded. "Thank you." She said.

Before she left, the Translator Droid walked up to Ahsoka with a box in its hands. "_Mighty Jabba would like to give you this for your help in bringing back his son from long ago_." The Droid said. Ahsoka looked into the box and smiled. She took the box and sent a small salute towards Jabba, in which he replied back with a chuckle.

Ahsoka then walked off towards the Young Justice as they all made their way out. "What does 'Kashyyyk' mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"Kashyyyk is a planet, not too far from here." Ahsoka explained. M'gann then summoned the Bioship as they all entered.

As everyone sat down, Ahsoka looked to all of them with a nervous look on her face. "Sorry about Jabba, everyone." She said. "But this place is not like Earth-16." She explained.

"What are we supposed to expect from all of this?" Robin then asked.

Ahsoka then looked into the box and walked past each Young Justice member. "This is your allowance." She explained, holding out some Republic Credits to all of them. "No Earth Currency will work here, so you each get ten thousand Republic Credits as money." Ahsoka added on. "Hold onto it carefully, and watch your belongings. If you lose something you brought from home, you may never get it back again." Ahsoka warned dangerously

Wally sighed and laid back in his chair as he ate another banana. "Definitely nothing like Earth-16, is it?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked to the Young Justice sternly as she got into her seat. "Prepare yourselves." She reminded them. "From hereon out, nothing is _ever_ going to be the same." She said.

The Young Justice all nodded before M'gann punched in the coordinates to Kashyyyk from Jaybo. With a boost from the Hyperdrive Engine, they all took off towards the Planet of the Wookies.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my second chapter? I think I'm on a roll with making longer chapters here. There will be more adventures for the **Young Justice** as they venture into the Expanded Universe, I can assure you, and soon, I will release a story telling of adventures with the **Neo Young Justice** still on Earth-16. I would like to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me to come up with this chapter. I would have never gotten it done without him. Ill try to have a new chapter out later on this week, barring any complications that may get in the way, but with my ACT Tests and Finals coming up, it will be risky. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	3. Real Wild Child

Hello again, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**! That's right, I am here, and I am back with another new chapter for my spin-off story to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for supporting me so much! That goes for **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf** and of course, all the **Guest** reviewers. Your support means so much to me, I can't put it in words. Oh, wait, I can, with a new chapter! With no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my next chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, you know the drill, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Real Wild Child

_Survival of the Fittest is the Law of the Jungle._

_**A new world! After discovering the ORDER intends to spread its Spheres of Influence of godhood to the Expanded Universe, the Republic, as well as Justice League members Martian Manhunter, Icon, Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Aquaman head into the Expanded Universe to pursue the ORDER with the Young Justice as their new faction, the Neo Young Justice, stays behind to help keep peace on Earth-16. Nothing is as it seems, as the Young Justice is tricked by the vile Hutt Gangster, Jabba the Hutt! Remembering the debt he owed Padawan Ahsoka Tano for saving his son, Rotta the Hutt, Jabba informs the Young Justice that the ORDER is performing their operations on the Wookie World of Kashyyyk. Now, the Young Justice make their way towards the Planet of the Wookies, where they hope to find the ORDER, and put a stop to their evil deeds!**_

_Kashyyyk…_

The Martian Bioship made its way towards Kashyyyk without haste. Miss Martian, however, was in awe at the sight of the planet once they had arrived. "I've never seen so many forests on one planet before in all my life!" The young Martian exclaimed.

Ahsoka chuckled and patted M'gann on the shoulder. "Well, it's better than a Planet covered in sand and full of crime." The Togrutan joked around.

Robin just crossed his arms as he looked to Kashyyyk and thought about the experience they all had while on Tatooine. "It's the last time we help criminals." He remarked.

"That Jabba guy was one hell of a pain in the ass." Artemis swore as she sharpened her arrows.

Ahsoka sighed and turned to the rest of the Young Justice, who were all disconcerted about the deception they faced from Jabba while on Tatooine. "Look, I know that Tatooine wasn't exactly the best planet, but you must know that things done here in the Expanded Universe are not and never will be the same as the way things were done back on Earth-16." She reasoned.

"We understand, Ahsoka." Aqualad replied as he got the thought out of his head. "We will now know to follow _your_ ways instead."

Connor then looked down to Kashyyyk before looking back to Ahsoka. "So, what kind of Planet is Kashyyyk like?" He asked, still feeling a bit uncomfortable about how they were deceived by Jabba back on Tatooine.

Ahsoka chuckled and then walked back up to her seat. "No cities, just forests." She replied back with bliss. "Plus, an old friend I saved when I was kidnapped for a Hunting Game." The Togrutan added on.

M'gann smiled as she looked to Ahsoka. "So, what's your friend on Kashyyyk like?" She asked curiously. "Male or female?"

"Male." Ahsoka replied back quickly.

"Caucasian or Brown?" Zatanna then asked as she joined in on the conversation.

"Brown." Ahsoka replied back in the same simple tone as before.

"Friends?" Rocket then asked.

"A whole planet, all of whom look similar to him." Ahsoka said.

"Hobbies?" Artemis asked, now seeming to be curious as well.

"Archery, spending time with his wife and child." Ahsoka said, now getting a bit tired of the conversation.

"Human or Alien?" M'gann then asked as Ahsoka's eye started to twitch.

"Alien." Ahsoka replied, her voice starting to crack.

"Shoe size?" Wally asked.

Ahsoka then grunted and but her tongue as she turned around. "Shoe size doesn't matter." She snippily snapped. Before anyone else could ask, Ahsoka held her hands up. "Don't bring up anything else, or I'll lose it." Ahsoka then threatened.

Everyone then stopped as Ahsoka looked down to the ground. She narrowed her eyes at what she was seeing and started to grow suspicious. "Serra, were there ever any gorilla-like creatures on Kashyyyk the last time we were here?" She asked.

Serra then got up and looked towards where Ahsoka was looking and gasped. "No." She replied back in horror.

"M'gann, land the ship!" Ahsoka yelled out anxiously.

M'gann nodded and soon started to try and find a good place to land. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and started using the Force to pilot the Bioship on her own. "You know what, forget about finding a good landing area, just land anywhere!" Ahsoka yelled out, landing the Bioship onto the beach.

Everyone soon got out as gunfire was heard from the trees. Ahsoka unsheathed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and then started aiming at the trees. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." Ahsoka wished to herself frantically. She then shot an energized arrow, which then split into sixteen smaller arrows, all heading towards random areas of Kashyyyk's large forest.

Ahsoka then rested her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and then waited for some sort of response from the shots which she made. The Young Justice all looked to each other in confusion as Ahsoka took a deep breath. After a while, many groans were heard, followed by a series of growls of victory.

Ahsoka smiled at this and soon went into the forest. The Young Justice continued to look on with confusion before Serra and Rebel both led them into the forest as well, as they knew what the growls of victory meant.

As Ahsoka entered the forest, she was greeted by a familiar Wookie, taller than her, a strap around his chest and a bowcaster cradled in his arms. He let out a friendly growl to Ahsoka, in which she smiled back in response. "Hello, Chewbacca." She greeted in a friendly tone.

The Young Justice all entered the Forest, the eight original members looking in wonder and awe at the sight of the Wookie talking with Ahsoka. "Well, _that's_ something you don't see every day." Zatanna stated as she looked over towards Chewbacca with awe.

Serra chuckled as she watched the Togrutan and her Wookie friend share a friendly moment together with each other. "That's Chewbacca, alright. Just as Ahsoka described to me when she came back from the Trandoshan hunting horror game." The Shan stated.

Ahsoka then walked over towards her friend with Chewbacca by her side. "Everyone, this is Chewbacca, a Wookie I met two years before I entered your Earth Universe." Ahsoka introduced.

The Young Justice all sent friendly smiles towards Chewbacca as he smiled back. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Chewbacca." Aqualad said kindly.

Chewbacca let out a friendly roar, causing the rest of the Young Justice to recoil in surprise.

"What was that?" Rocket asked nervously.

Ahsoka chuckled and patted Chewbacca on the back. "That was a Wookie way of saying, 'I am honored to meet you.'" Ahsoka explained. She then raised an eyebrow as she started to think more about what Chewbacca had just said. "At least, I _think_ that's what he said, my knowledge of Wookie language is a bit rough."

Chewbacca then sent a soft growl to Ahsoka, in which she nodded in response.

"Yep, I was right." Ahsoka then told her friends.

The Earth-16 Young Justice members all smiled, now knowing that Chewbacca was friendly to have around with them during their stay on Kashyyyk.

Just then, another Wookie ran into the Forest towards Chewbacca. This Wookie looked much more different from Chewbacca, as he had darker fur and a bit of yellow on his head. Chewbacca looked to his Wookie friend and they both started growling. The darker Wookie seemed to be acting frantic, and with the constant incoherent growling, the Young Justice could hardly keep track of a word they were saying. Ahsoka, however, could.

Chewbacca then looked to Ahsoka and let out a series of growls. Ahsoka's eyes widened when she heard what Chewbacca was trying to tell her. "Oh no." She said in a worried voice.

Ahsoka then turned back to the Young Justice as she first took a deep breath before speaking to them. "This is Tarfful, another Wookie and one of Chewbacca's good friends." She started out.

The Young Justice all sent friendly smiles and nods towards Tarfful, in which he replied back by growling softly.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Tarfful?" Superboy asked as he crossed his arms.

Ahsoka then looked over to Tarfful as he let out a series of growls. Ahsoka sighed and then turned back to the Young Justice. "It would seem that the Trandoshan Hunters are here, hunting down the Wookies as they usually do for sport." Ahsoka explained. The Young Justice's eyes all widened before Ahsoka turned back to Tarfful, hearing more of what he was telling her. "Also, men with strange bird-like emblems are supporting them, being led by a giant creature with fur, walks on all fours, and swings from trees." Ahsoka added on, raising an eyebrow after translating the last thing she heard Tarfful say to her.

Ahsoka's eyes then widened as she looked to the Young Justice. "You don't think that the Light formed an alliance with the ORDER, do you?" She asked.

"Unlikely." Connor stated. He then looked to Tarfful before looking back to Ahsoka and whispering into her ear. Ahsoka nodded after hearing him whisper to her and whispered back, in which he nodded back in response.

Superboy then walked up Chewbacca along with Tarfful and started to let out his own deep growls. Tarfful nodded to Connor and then growled back.

Superboy looked back to the Young Justice and sighed. "Not the Light, that's the good news." He said to them.

"Then who would it be besides Monsieur Mallah?" M'gann asked.

"Tarfful says that the name of the gorilla here goes by the name of Gorilla Grodd." Connor replied back.

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin as she thought about the name. "He must be new to the ORDER's quest." She deducted. "After all, I don't remember facing Ultra-Humanite in about any battle with the Light, or even Mallah himself."

"I've heard of Grodd before from Batman." Robin said, bringing up a holographic screen from his hologlove, which seemed to amaze the Wookies very much. "A gorilla mutant formed by the ORDER's Symbio-Enhancer drug to evolve, sorta similar to the plot of 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes'." Robin explained. "He was arrested by Batman and Superman before the formation of the Justice League, but when being delivered to a stronghold in Africa, he disappeared under unknown circumstances."

Ahsoka nodded after she heard all about Gorilla Grodd. "The plan sounds like it lies along the lines of the ORDER's Agenda." She said.

Chewbacca then let out a soft, low growl. Ahsoka nodded at what he said before turning towards the Young Justice. "They say that many Wookies have so far been captured, and spies have reported the whereabouts of their captured kin at some sort of base in the middle of the Forest."

Aqualad nodded before stepping up. "Chewbacca, Tarfful, is there any chance that we can get a close look at the base?" Aqualad asked as he extended his hand forwards.

Chewbacca nodded and extended his hand out forwards as well, shaking hands with the Atlantean. He and Tarfful then both let out growls before running into the forests, where the Young Justice followed soon afterwards.

Meanwhile, at an ORDER Base in the Middle of Kashyyyk's large forest, many captured Wookies were being loaded onto ships. The Trandoshan Hunters all chuckled at the sight of their capture as Wookies let out growls of anger.

Gorilla Grodd then swung in, looking at the progress being made. "Remember, the Wookies are not yours to keep." Grodd reminded the Trandoshans as he grew a stern scowl on his face. "These are all to be delivered to Sylas, who will reward you all as soon as he gets his shipment."

The Trandoshans all growled and stepped up towards Grodd. "Tell your leader, Sylas, that he will only get _half_ of all the Wookies we have captured." The leader of the Trandoshan Hunters spat.

"Then you will only gain _half_ of the money Sylas had promised to give to you." Gorilla Grodd spat back. "As we say on Earth, 'it's all or nothing.'"

The Trandoshan Hunters all growled after hearing the ultimatum and snarled at Grodd. "If that's the case, then every Wookie captured shall go to Sylas as promised." The Leader of the Trandoshan Hunters finally conceded.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca and Tarfful both led the Young Justice towards the site where the ORDER was heading their operations with the Trandoshan Hunters in the Middle of the Forest. Everyone was having some trouble keeping up with the Wookies while running from one tree to the next. "This… is a hell of an exhausting run." Artemis complained as she shot arrows at tree branches to use for running along the others.

Wally dashed forwards one on tree branch before he then leapt onto one of the previous arrows that Artemis had shot. "Not really much laps, but this is a good exercise." The speedster stated, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before running again.

Ahsoka, who was running with Chewbacca, both looked behind them towards Kid Flash and Artemis. Chewbacca growled softly to Ahsoka in some sort of confused tone. Ahsoka chuckled and rolled her eyes upon hearing this. "Not much of my friends are used to going to such extremes when they are on missions." She explained. Chewbacca then let out another growl of confusion before Ahsoka chuckled. "They _argue_ like that because they ate boyfriend and girlfriend, a couple together." She explained to the Wookie further on. "For them, it's natural."

Chewbacca growled in an understanding tone before they all continued to swing from one tree to the next as Robin looked to his hologlove for information. "Okay, so the ORDER Headquarters here should be just up ahead." He reported.

Chewbacca then started to run faster. Aqualad looked over to Ahsoka with confusion upon seeing this. "Well, come on!" The Togrutan said with much enthusiasm. "If we want to get the ORDER and the Trandoshans quickly, then we'll just have to go A Little Faster!" She yelled. Everyone nodded and started to take off after their two Wookie friends quicker than ever before.

As they were running, Zatanna stopped as she started to hear a voice. "_Zatanna, you must join me._" The voice ominously said. Zatanna stopped running and looked around, trying to find whoever said that.

_There's no one there._ Zatanna thought to herself. She then shrugged it off before running off after the rest of the Young Justice to find out where all of the Wookies were being held.

Everyone soon arrived in the Center of the Forest. Artemis lifted her hand to her new helmet, pressing a button to scan the area and the large base that was set up. Through the visor of her helmet, Artemis could see many heat signatures and high energy readings. "Got a lock on some Trandoshan hunters in the base." The archer reported. She then looked down to the ground, where many ORDER Troopers were guarding the base alongside more of the Trandoshan hunting clan, as well as the body of a very large gorilla. "I also see lots of blasters and big guns on the ground below."

Chewbacca then started to growl, as if he were confused about something. Connor then motioned his hand for Chewbacca to calm down. "'Guns' can also mean 'muscle.'" The Boy of Steel explained.

Ahsoka then looked down to the ground, where she, for the first time, had ever seen Gorilla Grodd before in her life. "So, the ORDER finally got some new recruits." Ahsoka mused to herself. "It's about time too."

Aqualad then looked over towards Miss Martian. "Link us all up, including Chewbacca and-"

"Tarfful?" M'gann asked, her eyes growing wide as she looked away from the Atlantean hero.

Kaldur nodded at this. "Yes. Tarfful as well." The Atlantean said.

M'gann shook her head and pointed down to the ground. "_No! I'm saying that Tarfful's down there, right now!_" M'gann exclaimed through the Psychic Link.

Everyone then looked down to the ground below, where they saw Tarfful with his bowcaster as he shot at some ORDER Troopers.

Saw growled and placed his hand to his head. "_Tarfful, you need to get back here!_" The Onderonian Soldier exclaimed through the Psychic Link. "_There's too many of them! We need to strategize and come up with a plan to free all of the Wookies without getting captured!_"

"_My brethren and family are being held by these savage hunters and ORDER scum!_" Tarfful replied back mentally. "_Now is not the time for thought, it's the time for action!_"

Tarfful then continued to fire upon the ORDER Troopers and a couple of Trandoshan hunters in order to get to the rest of the Wookies being held prisoner. Gorilla Grodd then took notice of Tarfful and started to make several monkey noises. "Wookie, your time of death… starts now!" Grodd exclaimed in anger.

Tarfful growled and charged at Gorilla Grodd, in which he charged back at him in response. Tarfful then leapt into the air and kicked at Gorilla Grodd, but he replied back with a counter-kick. Tarfful was stronger, however, and sent Grodd back, where he tumbled back and fell to the ground. Tarfful then started to send powerful punches towards Gorilla Grodd's chest, and Grodd then countered with an overhead jab. Tarfful started to punch away mercilessly at Gorilla Grodd, but he endured every attack. Tarfful looked to Grodd in surprise, as he had little to no injuries. Grodd then chuckled before he grabbed Tarfful by the foot and then threw him towards the door of the ORDER base.

The Young Justice all then watched with horror as Trandoshan hunters and ORDER Troopers appeared from all around Tarfful. Grodd looked to him and growled. "Remember, that if you fight back, then the pain we will give you will be ten times stronger." Grodd remarked.

Chewbacca was then about to shoot in retaliation until Ahsoka stopped him. "_No, Chewie, you're the only Wookie left that the ORDER and the Trandoshans haven't captured yet._" She reasoned mentally.

"_But I must do something for Tarfful!_" Chewbacca replied back in anger. "_I can't let that creature and those Hunters just get away with it!_" he complained. "_Look at all our brethren! They've captured them all!_"

"_I know, I know_." Connor replied, letting out a deep sigh. "_It's hard to deal with_."

Just then, a thought hit Ahsoka. "_Wait a minute!_" she exclaimed. Everyone then looked over to her in surprise before she started to retreat into the Jungle.

"_What is it, Ahsoka?_" Lux then asked, confused as to what was going on.

"_I'll explain when we're somewhere safe._" Ahsoka replied, backflipping into the trees. The Young Justice looked to each other with confusion before they then followed Ahsoka back into the jungle.

Ahsoka then landed on the ground, unsheathing her double-bladed lightsaber hilt and then extending it into a pike. She started to scan the ground with it as the rest of the Young Justice, as well as Chewbacca, arrived. "What's the plan here?" Aqualad asked, no longer needing the Psychic Link.

"There was an ORDER Trooper I shot when we got down here." Ahsoka started to explain. "When I went into the forest, I saw his body, but he wasn't dead. I just rendered him unconscious." Ahsoka explained further on.

Robin then ran up to Ahsoka and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Ahsoka! Do you know what will happen to us if that Trooper wakes up and heads back to base?!" the Boy Wonder asked frantically.

Ahsoka smirked and nodded. "Yeah, and I'm betting to make sure that that never happens." She replied snippily.

Everyone looked to each other with confusion, all in the dark about the plan going on. "What do we do now?" Rocket then asked Serra.

Serra Keto Shan just shrugged and chuckled. "I don't know." She replied simply. "But if Ahsoka's plan has anything to do with freeing the other Wookies, then I suggest that we follow through with whatever plan she may have in mind." Serra reasoned.

Everyone shrugged and then went on after Ahsoka, now in the lead ahead of them.

Elsewhere, an ORDER Trooper who was knocked unconscious by Ahsoka earlier, was starting to come to. He got up and then looked around. Suddenly feeling something was wrong, he started to run back towards the ORDER Base.

Just then, Ahsoka appeared, sheathing the pike on her double-bladed lightsaber hilt and then activating the whole lightsaber itself. The ORDER Trooper then aimed his blaster at her, but Ahsoka leapt over him and then placed her lightsaber in front of his neck while holding him from behind.

The rest of the Young Justice then arrived, seeing Ahsoka holding the ORDER Trooper as a hostage. Robin's eyes widened when he saw this. "You caught him?" He asked.

Ahsoka smirked while rolling her eyes and then looked to the ORDER Trooper, grinning at her victory. "Did you _really_ think that I was just going to let this ORDER Scum get away and tell Grodd and the Trandoshans where we are and what we're planning?" She asked snippily.

Lux chuckled and walked up to Ahsoka carefully while a smile appeared on his face. "I knew you always had a plan." Rebel stated, both Ahsoka and Lux now looking into each others' eyes lovingly.

The Young Justice all then looked awkwardly to each other before Chewbacca let out a growl. Ahsoka and Lux looked to him with surprise before getting out of their trances. "Right." Ahsoka said, blushing as she and Lux looked to each other one more time.

In a safe tree house that Chewbacca lived in, the Young Justice had tied up their captive ORDER Soldier to prevent him from escaping, Artemis and Gerrera keeping guard over him while Kid Flash and Drol were helping Chewbacca build some machine that would help them call for back-up.

Wally looked to the device they had all made. It looked like a computer, only in a bit if disorder and in a way, somewhat looking primitive in its construction. "Hmm," The Speedster said to himself thoughtfully. "Did we do everything correctly here, Chewbacca?" Wally asked, unsure about the communications system they had just built. "I mean, this piece of equipment _is_ built from nothing but scraps and spare parts, after all."

Chewbacca took this into offense and then growled at Kid Flash, getting the Speedster to falter backwards in surprise.

Ahsoka sighed and stepped up next to her Wookie friend with her hand on his shoulder. "Wally West, how dare you." She reprimanded. Everyone then looked to Ahsoka as she went to the Communications System. "Chewbacca always knows his stuff." Ahsoka went on, pointing a finger to the screen to indicate that it was fully operational and bereft of any glitches. "When I was kidnapped by the Trandoshans long ago, Chewbacca used nothing _but_ scraps and spare parts to build a Communicator to call in for help, and it worked."

Kid Flash awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck after hearing this. "Oh." He said, starting to feel a but guilty for what he had just said. "Sorry about that, Chewie."

Chewbacca then smiled at Wally and walked up to him, placing the Yellow Speedster in a large and somewhat bone-crushing bear hug. Wally groaned in pain upon being embraced, but tried not to show it. He just smiled towards the Wookie and tried his best to hug back.

Ahsoka smiled at this sight before she then turned towards the ORDER Trooper and started to walk towards him. Artemis and Saw both walked to the side as Ahsoka then stood right in front of him. "Now, as for _you,_" she started out.

The ORDER Trooper scoffed. "Don't think you can get anything out of me, Jedi." He remarked. "Remember that every soldier of the ORDER is now immune to Telepathic Mind Scans, Magic Tricks or even your old-fashioned Jedi Mind Tricks." He added on with a vitriolic tone in his voice.

Serra and M'gann both then stepped up. Ahsoka looked to the two with a signaling look on her face. This gave Serra Keto Shan and M'gann the signal, as all three of them then activated their lightsabers and placed them at any part of the ORDER Trooper's body. "We don't _need_ any of those fancy tricks to get answers out of people with the likes of _you._" M'gann spat, giving the captured ORDER Trooper a smug look on her face.

"You just need to decide which one is more important." Serra then added on. The ORDER Soldier started to sweat under his helmet as Serra stated him down. "Which do you value most? Your honor…"

"Or your _life._" Ahsoka then finished up as she aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet towards the ORDER Soldier's face.

The ORDER Trooper looked to the Young Justice, all giving him threatening looks as Chewbacca then pounded his fists against each other.

Finally, the ORDER Soldier gasped. "Okay!" He yelled. The three girls all smirked to one another before their captured ORDER Trooper spoke up. "Sylas sent his new recruit, Gorilla Grodd, to assist their new allies, the Trandoshan Hunting clan, in capturing enough Wookies on Kashyyyk so that he could put them all to work for spreading terror for the ORDER Forces back on Earth-16." The ORDER Trooper started out. "The Trandoshans were originally intent on killing any Wookie they found, but an entire planet is needed for a second full-scale attack on Earth." The ORDER Soldier then finished up. "But you'll never stop the ORDER and Trandoshans from transporting the Wookies back through the vortex in time! It's impossible!"

Ahsoka, Serra and M'gann then deactivated their lightsabers and sheathed their weapons. "You've given us good information, soldier." Serra complimented.

"But did Sylas ever care to _think_ about the possible probability of all the Wookies possibly coming together to probably overthrow the impossibly outnumbering amount of ORDER Forces and Trandoshans to probably free themselves and kill their captors?" Ahsoka asked, walking around the room as she spoke. Everyone, even the captive ORDER Trooper himself, all looked to Ahsoka with confusion after she asked her question. Ahsoka then looked back to the ORDER Trooper and shrugged with a snippy look on her face. "I mean, it's probably possible, would you think so?"

The Trooper stood silent, as well as everyone else, before he spoke up. "Actually, we _didn't_ think that part completely through." He admitted, now feeling confused and a bit ridiculous about never thinking about how many Wookies it would take to overthrow the ORDER.

Ahsoka smirked and then looked over towards Superboy and Robin. "Take his weapons." She ordered.

Both Robin and Superboy nodded and then walked over towards the ORDER Trooper. He was carrying his usual Standard ORDER Rifle, a sword and a Communicator. Robin took the sword and Communicator while Superboy took the liberty of relieving the ORDER Trooper of his blaster.

Chewbacca then walked over and picked up the ORDER Trooper. M'gann set up the Psychic Link to everyone so that they could all be connected. "_We already know where the Base is located._" Miss Martian told her friends. Everyone nodded before Ahsoka then cocked both of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets.

"_All we need to do now is release the Wookies being held hostage and then they'll do the rest._" The Togrutan said as she headed towards the door. She then turned back around to the rest of the Young Justice and nodded. "_Come on._" She then told all of her friends. "_We've got some Wookies to save._"

Everyone nodded as they all ran towards the door of the tree house. Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Serra and Rocket all took off as Ahsoka threw down her Crossbow Gauntlets, creating hover boards for her and Lux to travel on. The flyers all carried the rest of the Young Justice and took off, now on the mission to save the entire Planet of Kashyyyk.

At the ORDER Headquarters set on Kashyyyk, Gorilla Grodd was contacting Sylas. Sylas's holographic image then appeared as there was only one minute remaining for the transport. "My Lord." Grodd said with deep respect.

"_What is your progress, Grodd?_" Sylas asked sternly.

"We have captured all of the Wookies here on Kashyyyk, and are now prepared to transport them through the vortex." Grodd reported.

Sylas smirked and smiled. "_Very well done, Gorilla Grodd_." Sylas complimented.

Just then, another holographic figure appeared behind Sylas. Sylas took notice of the figure and then stepped aside as she unveiled her hood, revealing herself to be Xion. "_Remember, Grodd, that you must complete this mission, or the ORDER won't have a place for you in their higher ranks_." Xion warned.

Grodd nodded. "I understand, Master Xion." He said with a stern tone in his voice. "I will make sure not to fail you."

Xion nodded and soon ended the transmission. Gorilla Grodd looked to the Wookies and then growled as he walked over towards them. He looked to all of the ORDER Troopers and the Trandoshan Hunters waiting for him as he walked past all of them. "It is now time to end the age of the Wookies." Gorilla Grodd said devilishly.

"_Oh, really?_" a voice then asked snippily.

Everyone gasped and turned around, seeing the silhouette of a Togrutan Female appear through the doorway. Ahsoka then appeared, looking to everyone with a smirk on her face.

Grodd leapt over the console as the Soldiers of the ORDER and the Trandoshan Hunters came alongside him. "Ahsoka Tano, you are too late!" Grodd spat. "There's only one minute left, and you can't stop the countdown in time!" he exclaimed.

Ahsoka just smirked and shook her head. "Gorilla Grodd, I have all the time in the _Universe_ to stop the likes of _you_." She spat. With that being said, Ahsoka then unsheathed one of her single-bladed lightsabers and her left Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and charged towards them.

"Get her!" Grodd called out to everyone. The soldiers and hunters all charged at Ahsoka as she started to attack them.

Ahsoka wildly swung at each ORDER Trooper and Trandoshan Hunter with tranquil ferocity, becoming so unpredictable that none of her opponents could keep up. She slashed through each of them before grabbing the Trandoshan Leader and flipping him into the air. Ahsoka then hopped onto the backs of one of the Trandoshans and then placed him in a leg-lock. Using the Trandoshan Hunter for extra balance and more sight to see the Troopers and Hunters better, Ahsoka placed her lightsaber hilt onto her Arm-Mounted Crossbow and then spun around, shooting at each of her enemies with single blasts.

Gorilla Grodd growled at the sight of this and charged at Ahsoka. "It _can't_ be!" he exclaimed in surprise. "That's _impossible!_"

Ahsoka just tossed Gorilla Grodd aside as she unsheathed a blade from one of her Crossbow Gauntlets, slashing at him before twirling him off to the side. "Stay put!" she ordered, shooting him away.

At that minute, the countdown for the transporter ended. Ahsoka then looked to the console and placed out both of her Gauntlets, shooting at the Console within seconds before it could teleport all of the Wookies. The machine ended in an explosion as Ahsoka then leapt out of the base and towards the cells where the Wookies were being held captive.

Grodd was about to get up until he then noticed the Bioship arrive outside. M'gann then emerged, flying into the base and cutting down some ORDER Swordsmen with her lightsaber.

The rest of the Young Justice then entered the area as more ORDER Troopers and Trandoshan Hunters came out. As Chewbacca entered the base, the Young Justice all made sure to cover him, taking on each soldier and hunter coming their way.

Artemis then took out her bow, but many ORDER Troopers and Trandoshan Hunters got in her way. However, with the scope placed in her new helmet, she released the string on her bow, and let her arrow fly all the way towards the power generator.

Gorilla Grodd yelled in anger when he saw this. "**NO!**" he cried out, charging towards the Togrutan.

Just then, Kid Flash appeared in front of him. "Uh-uh-uh, you gotta get through me first." He taunted as he waved a finger at him.

Grodd growled and lifted his fist. "I don't have time for the likes of you!" he remarked, sending left and right hooks at him. However, Wally just stood where he was, beginning to vibrate at speeds so high that Grodd's fists seemed to go right through him.

After Gorilla Grodd threw at least three punches, Wally then ducked, letting Superboy jump into the air and punch Grodd in the face. Gorilla Grodd was then sent tumbling backwards as Superboy then approached him, cracking his knuckles. "You know, I say this before, and I'll say it again." Connor mused with tension in his voice. "I… hate… monkeys."

Gorilla Grodd angrily sent a punch towards Superboy, but the Boy of Steel just sent back his own punch towards Gorilla Grodd, knocking him back. Superboy then charged towards Grodd, who raised up a large piece of metal to slam the Boy of Steel on the head, but Connor blocked the attack before he then swung it aside to then make a swing at Gorilla Grodd. Grodd was knocked off balance, and Connor started to perform an upper swing towards the large Gorilla before he then kneed him in the chest. With Gorilla Grodd off balance, Connor performed a right roundhouse kick, followed soon afterwards by a series of right jabs towards Gorilla Grodd's chest. He then leaned back and, with one mighty pound, Connor head-butted Gorilla Grodd in the chest, sending him into a power supply. Grodd yelled upon electrocution and was sent to the ground, now in pain.

Connor then picked up Gorilla Grodd by the collar. "Gorilla Grodd, you chose the wrong planet!" he exclaimed. With that, he threw Gorilla Grodd to the ground before leaping into the air. Gorilla Grodd growled and then grabbed a fallen blaster, shooting at Superboy, but the Boy of Steel dodged the blast before he countered back with heat vision from his eyes, rendering Gorilla Grodd unconscious.

Meanwhile, outside of the base, Artemis shot three arrows alongside Saw, using his rifle, and shot at more of the ORDER Troopers. Serra slid on the ground to counter some ORDER Swordsmen and then slashed at them all while she slid, causing all of them to die. Robin tossed twelve birdarangs at some ORDER Snipers while Aqualad used the water from the nearby ocean to flood some more of the ORDER and the Trandoshan Hunters. Jaybo looked around and then threw some grenades that he made, causing all of the ORDER Soldiers advancing on him to explode before his very eyes while Zatanna and Rocket both sent twin blasts towards some more ORDER Soldiers.

Finally, Gorilla Grodd regained consciousness. However, the sight he saw when he opened his eyes wasn't a pretty one to behold. In front of him were Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian, all either aiming their weapons towards him or glaring him straight in the eye.

Soon, more ORDER Troops and the rest of the Trandoshan Hunters appeared, backing up Gorilla Grodd. Grodd looked behind him before he looked back to the Young Justice and smirked. "Do you _really_ think you have what it takes to stand up to the size of my _army?_" he asked tauntingly, feeling confident that he would be able to still win this fight.

Ahsoka then stepped up behind Grodd's army, smirking and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You _might_ want to count again." The Togrutan quipped. Grodd and his army all then turned around and their eyes immediately widened with shock and awe. Behind Ahsoka was Chewbacca, leading his brethren of Wookies.

The Trandoshan Hunters all stammered with surprise as they saw the large amount of Wookies standing before them. "No!" a Trandoshan exclaimed. "This _can't_ be happening!" he exclaimed. "No! I refuse to believe it!"

Ahsoka chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh-ho, you'd _better_ believe it!" she remarked.

Chewbacca then raised his bowcaster into the air, growling proudly, with the rest of the Wookies all growling as well. The Young Justice then entered the base to see Chewbacca lead all of the Wookies to victory as they started to trample and ravage all of their captors.

Gorilla Grodd looked in surprise as he clenched his chest. He soon started to make his way towards an escape shuttle as he looked towards the Young Justice, all sending vicious looks towards him. "This… this isn't over!" he exclaimed, getting into the shuttle. The ship then flew off and out of Kashyyyk, where Gorilla Grodd would then rendezvous with the rest of the ORDER and their fleet with the _Marauder_.

Back in Chewbacca's tree house, the Young Justice, recovering from the battle, suddenly noticed that the Communications Device was starting to work again. "_Hello? This is Anakin Skywalker of the Republic. Is anyone there?_" Anakin's voice came out.

Ahsoka chuckled as she walked up to the device. "Skyguy, it's me!" she called out. "We're on Kashyyyk, finishing up with taking down some ORDER Forces here."

Anakin chuckled. "_Good. We're on Bespin. We'll transmit out coordinates to you_." Anakin replied back. A paper full of coordinates came through the machine as Ahsoka then read them.

"We'll be there, Anakin." Ahsoka replied back. "We just have to take care of one more thing." She added on with a smirk on her face.

"_What would that be?_" Anakin asked.

"Let's just say that the Wookies here are thankful for liberating them from the ORDER and the Trandoshans that were here." Ahsoka explained, getting a pat on the back from Tarfful while Chewbacca and Superboy hugged each other with much passion. The Young Justice all watched happily before night came.

At night, a feast was thrown for the victory against the ORDER and the oppressing Trandoshan Hunters. The Young Justice were the guests of honor, as celebrations went on for hours. Everyone all enjoyed the parties as Connor was drinking some beverages quietly next to Chewbacca and Tarfful. Ahsoka walked up to him and smiled. "You know, if it weren't for you and that will to face fear head-on like that, we never would have won." Ahsoka told the Boy of Steel as she patted him on the shoulder.

Connor chuckled and then looked into the sky. "I think that I understand this Universe now." He replied, walking up to a balcony.

The rest of the Young Justice, all still partying, stopped and walked up to Connor Kent as he looked to the full moon. "Everywhere is different, but in every place we go, there is always a room for freedom." Superboy finished up.

Ahsoka smiled as she and Lux then held hands together, followed by Robin calmly placing his arm around Zatanna. Artemis then rested her head onto Wally's shoulder while Aqualad and Rocket both placed their arms around each others' necks. Serra and Saw both hugged each other warmly while M'gann kissed Connor on the lips, everyone now seeing what the Expanded Universe, the very place that had been giving them so much trouble before now was giving them, had to offer. The Expanded Universe was not just a place for the Clone Wars to take place, it was also a World of Freedom for everyone.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my two new chapters? I hope that I did a good job on the start of these three chapters for **Journey of the Knight**. I promise you all, that this will be one exciting story to read. Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out with this chapter. We work on a lot of chapter ideas together, and I feel that without him, I would be nobody on this site. Still. I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter. I will try my best to get a new chapter out sometime later this month or earlier, but I will need some luck for my ACT Tests to do so. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you are able to do so, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone, and be sure to count down for summer!


	4. Witch's Brew

Hello again, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**! That's right, I am here, and I am back with another new chapter for my spin-off story to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for supporting me so much! That goes for **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf** and of course, all the **Guest** reviewers. I cannot thank you enough for all the support you have given me through these hard times. For **JapanRules555**, I can assure you that there will be some villain-centric chapters coming up, just not yet. With all the questions being answered, I'll move onto my next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Witch's Brew

_Never choose your desires over your friends_.

**Victory on Kashyyyk! Finding out that the ORDER has been operating on the home world of the Wookies from a tip by Crime Lord JABBA THE HUTT, the Young Justice makes their way to stop the ORDER Operations, being led by none other than GORILLA GRODD! After freeing the Wookies, GRODD escapes, and the Young Justice now makes their way towards the Could City of Bespin, where the Republic is waiting for them. On the way there, the Young Justice find themselves lost, and ZATANNA ZATARA is in a mood of much unease as a familiar yet faint voice calls out to her.**

_Zatanna Zatara walked around in an unknown land, continuously hearing voices all around her. "Zatanna, you must join me." The voice said. Zatanna nervously looked all around, the voice she was hearing seeming to sound corporeal and faint._

_"Who's there?!" She yelled out, beginning to see many reflections of herself across the area. All of the reflections were of her, yet each one had a different appearance. Zatanna shivered with nervousness as she continued to walk around._

_All of a sudden, she saw the Bioship, which was now left in ruins as if it had been gored. "No!" She exclaimed, running over towards the Bioship and thinking of the safety of her friends inside._

_Upon reaching the Bioship, she saw a sight that blew her mind. On the ground was the bodies of her friends, now either dead or near death._

_Zatanna ran all around the Bioship as she picked up Ahsoka's fallen lightsabers. "Who did this?!" She yelled out. There was a faint laughter as Zatanna let out a vicious growl. "Answer me!" She demanded loudly._

_At that moment, a girl in red robes and black wrappings around her legs appeared behind her. Zatanna continued to look around, not noticing the girl. "You did this, Zatanna." The girl then said. With a deep, echoing voice._

_Zatanna gasped and then turned around, now clearly seeing the girl. She started to reach for her hood and unveil it. Zatanna watched closely as the girl began to reveal herself. Once the girl's hood fell down, Zatanna gasped with horror. The face of the figure was none other than Zatanna's own face! "All for your father." Zatanna's twin then said, an evil and devilish smirk appearing on her face._

_Zatanna panted as she shook her head, looking all around to see her dead friends rising up and advancing towards her. All of a sudden, Zatara appeared behind the evil Zatanna as the twin let out one evil laugh after another. Zatanna clutched her head and closed her eyes, wishing for it to all end soon._

All of a sudden, Zatanna opened her eyes and let out a gasp. She was now back on the Bioship with her friends, still alive. Zatanna placed her hand to her chest and panted, feeling very much in relief that all she saw was nothing more than a dream. "Just a dream, Zatanna," the young Mage told herself reassuringly. "Just a dream."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and then walked up to Zatanna with worriment and concern. "What's wrong, Z?" Ahsoka asked as she placed her hand on Zatanna's shoulder comfortingly. "It almost looks as if you saw a ghost."

Zatanna sighed and placed a hand to her head. "I just had… a nightmare." Zatanna explained in anxiousness, but still feeling very disconcerted about what she saw in her dream. _But what all that about Zatara?_ She asked herself.

Zatanna's train of thought was then cut off by the sound of Miss Martian's voice. "Ahsoka, there's a close Planet nearby." M'gann reported, feeling exhausted as she spoke. "Can we land there? My back is killing me, and due to the fact that we never got directions to Bespin, we've been traveling for three straight days." M'gann also complained.

Ahsoka sighed and then nodded. "Okay, head count. Listen up, everyone!" She announced, but everyone was either asleep or trying to get some rest. Ahsoka then rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a bit awkward. "O-Kay, never mind." She said. The Togrutan then looked back to M'gann and nodded. "We can land on the Planet to rest, but remember, we need to find a way to Bespin while we're down there." Ahsoka added on.

M'gann smiled and nodded, preparing to land the Bioship down onto the planet. She then closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "_Guys, wake up._" She said telepathically.

At that moment, the Young Justice all gasped and woke up, looking around and starting to stutter.

"What?!"

"Whoa!"

"What happened?!"

"Are we at Bespin yet?"

Ahsoka looked around before looking back towards M'gann. "M'gann, you're one rocking Martian, you know that?" Ahsoka stated.

M'gann chuckled and saluted. She then started to activate the speakers. "Everyone, we're about to land." She announced.

All the members of the Young Justice all sighed with relief as Wally then ate some fruits given to them by the Wookies during their mission back on Kashyyyk. "Are we close to Bespin?" Serra then asked.

M'gann shook her head as they started to land on the mysterious, misty planet. "No, but it's a Planet that we can at least rest at until we can find our way to Bespin, so there's an upside to this." Miss Martian reassured them.

The Young Justice all then got out of the Bioship after landing, all beginning to stretch from their long trip. "I have a feeling we're lost," Robin stated, looking around at the area, all red and covered in fog. "And lost as in a 'Stepney Gets Lost' sort of way." The Boy Wonder added on.

Rocket looked around nervously, not feeling too sure about the Planet they decided to land on. All of a sudden, she heard some creaking. The very sound caused Raquel to cringe in fear. "What was that?!" She yelled, feeling very scared.

Everyone also gasped as they started to hear eerie groans and metallic creaking. "What's that sound?" Aqualad then asked.

All of a sudden, the fog lifted, and the eyes of the Young Justice all widened. In the land, they could see dead female bodies, as well as rusted, destroyed Battle Droids laying all over the area. Battle Droids also hung from Separatist Tanks, all deactivated.

"Oh, Wynock Spit!" Ahsoka cursed to herself as she backed up to the Young Justice. They all stood ready, knowing that whenever Ahsoka cursed like that, nothing good ever came out.

"Ahsoka, do you know where we are?!" Serra asked nervously.

"Home of the Witches of the Mist, the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers," Ahsoka started out, beginning to feel on edge. "Dathomir!"

"A G-G-G-_Graveyard Planet?!_" Artemis stuttered as she clung tightly onto Ahsoka. "Did I ever mention how much I _hate_ graveyards?!" She exclaimed.

Ahsoka threw Artemis off of her body and shook her head. "Dathomir is the Planet of the Nightsisters, a clan of Witches of Black Magic, and the Nightbrothers, a clan in an endless game of 'Survival of the Fittest'." Ahsoka started to explain. "The _Witches_ are _always_ the ones to fear." Ahsoka added on.

M'gann's teeth chattered as she then clung onto Ahsoka next. "Should we be scared?" She asked. "Because right now, **I'M OFFICIALLY FREAKED OUT!**" The young Martian exclaimed.

Ahsoka looked around nervously before looking back to Miss Martian and nodding. "Yeah, now's the time to be scared." She replied.

Before anyone could panic, Aqualad suddenly noticed something by one of the Separatist Tanks. "Look!" He yelled out, getting the rest of the Young Justice back to their senses as they looked to another ship next to the Separatist Ships holding the Battle Droids.

The Young Justice then walked over towards the other ship, which clearly was embedded with the symbol of a Black Phoenix. "The ORDER's here." Lux deducted.

Ahsoka nodded at this while Zatanna started to feel a bit of unease. She gripped her head in pain and groaned, much to everyone else's surprise. "Something… doesn't feel right." Zatanna stated as she got onto her knees, now facing a giant cave entrance surrounded by green mist. Zatanna then looked up and even though in pain, she was able to point a finger towards the sacred area. "Something… Some_one_, is calling me from _that_ cavern." She told her friends.

Ahsoka nodded at this before she then looked to a village further away from their location. "There are some more ORDER crafts hovering over the village of the Nightbrothers." Ahsoka reported.

Aqualad nodded and looked from the village to the shrine to Ahsoka. "So, what's the plan here?" The Atlantean asked.

"We'll split into groups." Ahsoka said as she pointed a finger to Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Artemis and Rebel. "Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna and Rebel will come with me to check out what's going on at that shrine over there." She started out, gaining nods from her squad.

Kaldur nodded and then looked to the rest of the Young Justice remaining. "Alright." Aqualad said as he looked to Rocket. "Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Serra, Gerrera and Drol will come with me to check out the village." Aqualad reasoned as his six members nodded in agreement.

Ahsoka then readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and craned her neck at the squad coming with her. "Let's move it." She ordered. The Young Justice Members with Ahsoka all nodded as they walked off towards the shrine.

As they were walking, Zatanna started to hear the voices calling out to her call out again. She looked all around, hearing the whispers coming from the area, starting to become scared. "Let's just hope that my dream had nothing to do with this Planet." Zatanna hoped to herself before she then walked off with the rest of the Young Justice.

Unbeknownst to them, from two different locations, some people were watching them. "Move in and intercept." A voice similar to Zatanna's ordered the other figures in the shadows. They all nodded, walking off towards the shrine.

As the figures left, a woman in long robes colored red appeared out of green mist, looking down to Zatanna as she regrouped with her Young Justice friends. The woman let out a soft chuckle before walking away and disappearing into the green mist again.

At the Nightbrother village not too far away, Aqualad led his faction of the Young Justice. "Miss Martian, link us up." Kaldur ordered the young Martian.

Miss Martian nodded and placed a hand to her head. "_Are we all set?_" She asked everyone.

"_I'm good._" Superboy replied mentally.

"_All fine here._" Rocket then said.

"_Everything's good on this end._" Serra replied.

"_Feeling fine._" Saw Gerrera stated as he readied his rifle.

"_I'm alright._" Jaybo then said.

Aqualad just looked over to Miss Martian and nodded. "_Let's go._" He said through the Psychic Link.

Everyone soon took off into the Nightbrother Village as they started hearing battle cries and gunfire from the distance.

When they arrived, the Young Justice faction all his behind some rocks. "_Gerrera, scan the area._" Aqualad ordered to Saw.

Saw nodded and then cocked his rifle before slowly rising above the stone and scanning the area for the ORDER or any potential enemies. However, as he was scanning, a small dagger was thrown his way, getting the Onderonian Soldier to duck immediately.

Saw hid back behind the stones and then turned to Aqualad. "_The good news is that the Nightbrothers are currently fighting off against the ORDER._" Saw reported. Kaldur nodded in understanding when he heard this before Gerrera went on. "_The bad news is, they're losing._" Saw added on.

Aqualad's eyes widened after hearing this. He took a quick peak over the stone before a blaster bolt was sent his way, causing Aqualad to duck just in time before nearly getting killed. "_So I see._" Kaldur replied stoically.

Aqualad then looked to Serra with an unsure look on his face. "_Any ideas for working with the Nightbrothers against the ORDER?_" He asked.

Serra then smirked, immediately knowing what to do in this situation. "_Yeah,_" Serra replied back with a smug look on her face. "_Just join in on the brawl._" She quipped. With that, she unsheathed her double-bladed lightsaber and then leapt down towards the battle in front of the Nightbrothers before activating her hilt.

Saw chuckled and then cocked his rifle again. "_This is where the fun begins._" He quipped, jumping down as well. The rest of the Young Justice all jumped down soon afterwards and stood with the Nightbrothers, the Zabrak warriors all smirking once their numbers had increased.

Meanwhile, at the shrine, Ahsoka and her squad entered, looking all around them. Many objects lay around the room, such as red or black robes and leg wrappings, a séance circle, destroyed Battle Droids, weapons, and even skeletons of who seemed to be females.

"I feel like we just took a trip to the Castle of the Wicked Witch of the West and were suddenly beheaded by the Queen of Hearts." Artemis stated nervously as she started to shiver.

Ahsoka patted the archer on the shoulder before unsheathing a lightsaber hilt. "Don't worry, just stay sharp," Ahsoka reassured her friends. "And everything will be alright." She added on.

Kid Flash then placed his goggles on, scanning the area for any signs of heat signatures. "So far, there's nothing on the east post." He reported.

Lux then looked through his binoculars to search for heat signatures as well. After a while, he turned back to his girlfriend. "Nothing on the south either." The Senator of Onderon said as he removed his goggles.

Ahsoka nodded and then looked over towards Robin. "Anything at the north posts there, Dick?" She called out.

Robin then looked back to Ahsoka while placing down his hologlove from the area he was scanning. "All clear." He yelled back.

Just then, the sound of clapping and slow footsteps filled the room. "_You forgot to check the West for Witches._" A voice sadistically remarked. The sound of some metal scratching against each other then followed afterwards.

Zatanna gasped as soon as she heard the voice. "Crap!" She cursed. Everyone then turned around to see none other than the evil twin of Zatanna, Xanadu stand in the doorway.

Xanadu then chuckled very sinisterly as she led the Terror Titans behind her. "I was starting to wonder when the infamous Young Justice would arrive and ruin the ORDER's plans." Xanadu spat, her mechanical hand tinkering as her wand then appeared in the air in front of her.

"You may have been able to defeat us when you were in greater numbers," Prowler spat as she readied her bow and arrow.

"But now that you came here alone," Inertia continued.

"We can kill you _easily._" Falcon finished up, readying some falcorangs to throw at the Young Justice.

An army of ORDER Troopers then entered the shrine, aiming their blasters towards the heroes.

Ahsoka scoffed as she twirled around her double-bladed lightsaber hilt. "After that war, I would have at least _thought_ that you'd have already learned your lesson about the bad guys always losing." She quipped. Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna and finally Rebel all ran up alongside Ahsoka soon afterwards as she activated her double-bladed lightsaber, the blue blade and the green blade igniting at both ends. "Ready?! Go!" Ahsoka then yelled, getting the rest of the Young Justice to charge towards their enemies.

At the Nightbrother Village nearby, Aqualad joined one of the Nightbrothers in taking down some ORDER Troopers. After cutting some of them down, the Dathomir Nightbrother then looked over to Kaldur and saluted. "Thank you for your assistance." The Nightbrother said humbly.

"Any time." Aqualad replied back. "We must keep in mind that there are always others out there willing to fight against these kinds of threats."

"Wise words for someone so young." The Nightbrother said with honor.

Back at the battle, Saw took on several ORDER Troopers with a vibroblade in one hand and his rifle in the other. Saw kicked himself off of a wall and then blasted down onto the ORDER Troopers before he landed some slashes at two more on the platform he was on. He sent more blasts towards the ORDER Troopers before he then turned around and slashed at an incoming ORDER Swordsman before stabbing another. He flipped off of the platform and then held his blade up high to avoid two blades. While the ORDER Swordsmen were occupied in trying to bring their blades down onto Saw, he took out his rifle and then shot at them in the chests.

Saw then lifted his vibroblade into the air and then threw it towards Jaybo, fighting with a vibroblade and a blaster as well. The sword landed into Jaybo's opposing ORDER Swordsman's chest, causing the Trooper to yell in pain. Saw then looked to the side as Serra ran over, slashing down more ORDER Swordsmen. "Serra, now!" he yelled out.

"Right!" Serra yelled back, dismantling her double-bladed lightsaber and then tossing one of her hilts towards Saw. Jaybo just chuckled as he then tossed his blaster towards Saw as well.

Saw kicked aside the blaster that was sent towards him over to Serra as he grabbed the lightsaber hilt that was thrown to him. He was now better-armed as Serra Keto could now use gunfire and her swordsmanship at the same time. Jaybo grabbed the blade thrown to him and then started using both of the blades he was given to cut down more of the ORDER Swordsmen. Three ORDER Snipers then took out missile-launchers and shot at Jaybo, but he slashed aside two rockets before cutting the last one in half.

Meanwhile, M'gann slashed at some ORDER Swordsmen with her lightsaber. One of them clashed with her before she sliced the Swordsman's blade in half, as well as the very Swordsman himself. Another Swordsman then ran in with a jab, but M'gann just grabbed his blade. "I'll take that!" She quipped, grabbing the blade and then using both of her swords to slash at more of the Troopers.

At the shrine, Rebel fought off against a horde of ORDER Troopers. He used his Darksaber and his blaster to slash and blast at many of the Troopers heading his way while Artemis fought off against Prowler.

Artemis clashed her bow against Prowler's, who growled in anger before pushing her off again.

Artemis but her tongue as she was pushed back. Prowler then slashed at her bow, cutting bit in half, but Artemis then used the two ends of her bow and her bowstring as a nunchaku, now being able to make more wild but precise strikes at her evil twin.

Prowler gasped at the new advantage and was pushed back. She then took out a dagger and attempted to stab Artemis in the chest, but Artemis used her nunchaku to grab the dagger out of Prowler's hands and to the ground. Artemis then placed her two bow ends back together before taking out an arrow and then shooting it towards Prowler.

Robin threw a birdarang towards his evil twin, Falcon. The Gore Wonder just rolled off to the side before countering back with falcorangs towards the Boy Wonder. However, instead of dodging the attack, Robin just smirked and stood where he was, causing Falcon to raise an eyebrow in confusion. The falcorangs soon made contact with Robin, but instead of hitting and killing Dick, they passed right through him.

"What the-?!" Falcon exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the real Robin jumped down from the air and tackled Falcon from the back. "Got you, punk!" Robin remarked, causing Falcon to fall to the ground.

Ahsoka backflipped from the blasts from multiple ORDER Snipers as Kid Flash dashed by. "Need a lift?" Wally asked.

Ahsoka smirked as she then twirled in the air towards Kid Flash, who then cupped his hands together to lift Ahsoka into the air and then give him an extra boost to dash off towards Inertia.

The ORDER Troopers all looked up into the air as Ahsoka then unsheathed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and began pouring down blasts towards the Troops, killing them all on sight. She then activated both her double-bladed lightsaber and her shoto as she then directly stabbed at the ground, causing a large impact that sent all of her ORDER enemies flying.

Zatanna then sent a spell towards Xanadu, who twirled around her staff, creating a shield before she countered back with a fire spell. Zatanna gasped and lunged her wand forwards, creating a wind spell to counteract the attack.

"Incendio!" Zatanna yelled out as she shot another spell from her wand, the spell in a bright red blast.

"Kedavra!" Xanadu yelled back as she blasted a green curse from her wand.

Both spells collided with each other, the ground starting to rumble from the impact. Nonetheless, Zatanna and Xanadu continued to fight on. "This time, you won't get away!" Zatanna yelled at Xanadu.

Xanadu shrieked as she continued to push on with her attack, adjusting her witch hat as she pushed on.

Zatanna also started to push on, the two beginning to get closer to each other and the powers of the colliding spells becoming dangerously extreme.

All of a sudden, green mist entered the room. Everyone stopped fighting as they looked up to the green mist in confusion and nervousness. "What's going on?!" Artemis yelled out.

"Who's there?!" Ahsoka then called out as she disengaged from a blade lock with one of the ORDER Swordsmen.

There was no response to either of the demands. Instead, the green mist started to encircle itself around a single area, forming into a figure. Everyone continued to watch as the figure then started to extend its arms back. Suddenly, the mysterious figure then lunged its hands forwards, blasting green lightning towards everyone.

Zatanna and Xanadu gasped at the sight of this, both extending their wands forwards. "Etaerc a dleihs ot dnefed sevlesruo!" They both incanted at the same time, creating barriers around themselves. However, the lightning flew right towards them.

Zatanna prepared for impact, but for some reason, her shield was the only one to stay intact and withstand the blast of lightning, as Xanadu's shield broke from the blast of lightning. She yelled in pain as she was then sent to the ground, limp, weak and unconscious, while the lightning killed the rest of the ORDER Troops. The Young Justice all yelled as they were hit by the lightning as well, even with Ahsoka's use of her light powers. The Terror Titans were blasted as well, being sent into unconsciousness. The Young Justice also fell into a slumber, with Zatanna being the only one remaining and spared from the mysterious onslaught.

Zatanna gasped at what had happened and looked around. "I'm not afraid of you, wherever you are!" She exclaimed. Zatanna then looked over to Xanadu's unconscious body and picked up her wand scepter, aiming it around as she looked for the mysterious attacker. "Come out and fight!" Zatanna yelled out.

All of a sudden, the figure within the emerald mist started to emerge. Zatanna looked to the figure, who was an older female. She donned red robes, had pure white skin, and wore a crimson, pointed hood on her head. "Zatanna Zatara, I can assure you, I mean no harm to you." The woman stated with an echoing voice.

Zatanna gasped upon the woman knowing her name, but still kept the wand aimed at her. "Well then, why the hell did you harm my friends?" She questioned.

The woman looked down to the unconscious bodies of the Young Justice and the Terror Titans before looking back to Zatanna. "They were in the way of your fate." She replied back with the same ominous and echoing voice.

Zatanna's eyes widened when she heard the woman tell her of a certain fate. Not even Zatanna knew what this fate was. She then narrowed her eyes towards the red-robed woman and craned her neck. "Who _are_ you?" She asked with suspicion.

The woman stepped up right in front of Zatanna and then clenched her right hand out in front if her into a fist. "I am the leader of the Nightsisters, Mother Talzin." Mother Talzin introduce herself to Zatanna.

Zatanna still remained skeptical and suspicious of Mother Talzin. She could see in her eyes that she was pure evil, yet pure good at the same time, as well as possessing an aura of magic that seemed to be very familiar to her. Zatanna's eyes then widened as she finally reached realization. "Wait a minute." Zatanna started out, thinking back to her time on Kashyyyk and the dream she had before the Young Justice arrived on Dathomir earlier before. "It was _you!_" She exclaimed, gaining a nod and a smile from Mother Talzin before the magician went on. "_You_ were the one calling out to me! _You_ were the voice I was hearing!"

"Correct." Mother Talzin then said, resting her hand back down to her side.

"Why have you brought me here?" Zatanna asked suspiciously.

Mother Talzin smiled and extended her hand towards Zatanna. "I only want to help you, dear." She replied.

Zatanna scoffed and craned her neck. "How can _you_ help _me?_" Zatanna then questioned, still feeling unsure of this woman.

"You want somebody, and you wish he were back with you." Mother Talzin replied back.

Zatanna's eyes suddenly widened, the thought of a man entering her head, a man she had not seen for years since she had joined the Young Justice in 2010. "Dad." Zatanna said with shock in her voice. "You know something about Zatara?" She asked.

Mother Talzin then reached her hand out to Zatanna with passion. "I can help you to bring back Zatara from the dead, and you can be a family again." Mother Talzin offered with a deep voice. To prove her point to the young mage, Mother Talzin used her magic to view Doctor Fate. Mother Talzin then blasted the image to show the soul of Nabu arise from his host's body and form into its own, then showing Zatara on the magical orb, now free from the Helmet of Fate.

Zatanna gasped and attempted to reach out to her father, but the illusion dissipated. Zatanna felt like her heart sank before she swung Xanadu's wand at Mother Talzin's head, causing the Mother of the Nightsisters to fall to the ground. "Bring him back." Zatanna demanded in anger. "I want my father back!"

Mother Talzin slowly lifted herself up and then placed her hand on Zatanna's shoulder. "I will give you the power you require to bring back Zatara from the dead, but you must do something for me in return." Mother Talzin stated as she lifted her hand off of Zatanna's shoulder, causing her to scowl at Talzin with anger.

"Name your price, witch." Zatanna spat, not in the mood for games and deals with devils.

Mother Talzin smiled and slowly turned back to Zatanna. "You see, the Nightsisters have all but been wiped out, and only I and one other remain as survivors." Mother Talzin explained. "Our era of magic in the Expanded Universe will threaten to come to an end if we do not restart the Nightsisters legacy soon." Talzin went on.

Zatanna then entered a phase of shock, now realizing what the goal of Mother Talzin's ultimatum was. "You want to create a new Nightsister." She deducted.

Mother Talzin then shook her head. "No, I want _you_ to become a new Nightsister." She corrected. Zatanna's eyes widened with surprise before she extended a hand towards the mage. "You have the potential, you have the motivation." Mother Talzin explained. "Will you do what must be done to save your father?" She then asked.

Zatanna gasped and bit her tongue, looking off to the side as she thought about what to do. _Dad, soon, if I do this, you can be free from Nabu's hold on you_. Zatanna thought to herself. All Zatanna wanted was to be able to bring her father back, it was the only thought running through her mind.

Finally, Zatanna looked up to Mother Talzin and nodded. "I'll do it." She finally said. "I'll do what you say, and become a Nightsister."

Mother Talzin smiled and then extended her hand, the two now in agreement as they shook hands with each other.

Back at the village, Miss Martian started to grab a fallen ORDER Sniper blaster and shoot around at all of the Troopers coming her way. She spun around and shot at every Trooper before then spinning on top of a rock and shooting at more of the ORDER enemies. She then flipped over another rock and shot more before noticing some ORDER Swordsmen advancing towards her. The young Martian unsheathed her personal lightsaber and flew under the ORDER Sniper, slashing him in half before then slashing at the rest of the incoming ORDER Swordsmen.

Raquel flew over all of the ORDER Troops, her hands lighting up blue as she then shot down spheres towards many of the soldiers. The Nightbrothers got out of her way as she then landed on the ground, pressing a button on her Energy Belt, which caused all of the spheres to explode with the ORDER Troops in them. The Zabraks of Dathomir all cheered as Rocket then got up back on her feet, smirking at the victory she made. Another ORDER Trooper then ran up behind her, but she could hear him coming, and easily knocked him out unconscious with an offhand backhand punch, sending the ORDER Trooper to the ground.

Superboy looked to the enemies he was facing and easily punched two of them away into some of the Nightbrothers, who slashed the Trooper apart. Connor then looked to another Trooper and performed a lariat at him before doing the same with another one of the ORDER Troopers. One of the Dathomir Nightbrothers then threw him an ORDER Trooper, whose back the Boy of Steel then broke with one knee. More ORDER Troopers ran up to Connor as he smirked, twirling into the air and then pounding his fists onto the ground, causing a large impact that killed all of the Troopers on sight immediately.

Aqualad's squad then regrouped with one another. All the Nightbrothers cheered for them as they all saluted or smiled back to them. "Let's check in with the others and see how things are going on their end." Aqualad said.

M'gann nodded and then placed her hand to her head. "_This is Beta Squadron reporting in._" The Martian started to say through the Psychic Link. "_Ahsoka, how are you doing there?_" she asked.

There was no response, causing M'gann to get worried. "_Ahsoka Tano, how are you at the Shrine?_" Aqualad then asked.

Back at the Nightsister Shrine, everyone was still unconscious. Zatanna, however, deciding to become a Nightsister so that her father would come back, was in her separate room, and looked to herself in the mirror. She could indeed hear M'gann and the rest of the Young Justice from the Village speak through the Psychic Link, but she had drowned out all the noise so that she could concentrate on the decision she was making.

Finally, Zatanna removed her blazer and looked to her new crimson Nightsister robe. After removing her black blazer, Zatanna took out a small dagger and cut off part of her hair before grabbing the robe, undoing the rest of her clothing and letting them all fall to the ground while she donned her new uniform. She placed the wrappings all around each of her legs, followed by her slipping her arms into the sleeves of her new robe. She fastened up her collar and then placed on a sash around her waist, fastening it tight before she then reached for her hood. Zatanna then felt a tear roll down the side of her face before she stoically wiped it off and pulled the hood over her head. She then looked back into the mirror, now looking like a pure-born Nightsister in her reflection.

Zatanna sighed at her reflection before she then walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath, Zatanna opened the door and started to make her way towards Mother Talzin in the Shrine.

In the main room of the Shrine, Ahsoka was starting to grip her head in pain as she started to come to. "Ow, my head!" She complained, still feeling pain from what she has endured. "What hit me?!" Ahsoka asked as she started to get back onto her feet.

Xanadu also held her head in pain as she awoke. "What happened?" She asked. She was about to reach for her wand until she noticed something was off. "My wand!" The Terror Titan exclaimed, only seeing Zatanna's wand lying on the ground and not her own. "Where is it?!" She demanded.

Robin then started to get up as well, also holding a hand to his head in pain. "A sudden surge of green lightning." The Boy Wonder stated. "Who _did_ that?!" He asked.

All of a sudden, the two heard some footsteps approaching. Ahsoka, Robin and Xanadu all looked to each other nervously before getting back onto the ground and closing their eyes so that they wouldn't be suspected.

Mother Talzin looked over the bodies of the Young Justice and the Terror Titans with much disgust. "Soon, the era of the Nightsisters will be resurrected, and not even the _combined_ might of all of _you_ shall be able to stop me!" She exclaimed.

Ahsoka gasped when she heard this voice, opening her eyes while her head was face-down to the ground. _Talzin!_ Ahsoka exclaimed, much horror running through her mind.

Before Ahsoka could reveal her faux pa to Mother Talzin and then attack her, some more footsteps filled the room. With no choice, Ahsoka placed her head back to the ground and looked over to the side.

There was Zatanna at the doorway, donned in her new Dathomir Nightsister robes from top to bottom, a stern look on her face before walking into the room. Ahsoka could only gasp upon seeing Zatanna now like this. "No!" She exclaimed softly enough for no one else to hear.

Zatanna slowly walked into the room, her robes flying through the wind and a sword with a golden X-shaped cross guard, pommel and hilt placed on her back as she held Xanadu's wand in her left hand. It was then that everyone looked up and watched in awe as Zatanna entered the séance circle with Mother Talzin and stabbed her sword into the ground. Zatanna then looked up to Mother Talzin and removed her hood, revealing her cut hair with a red streak going down the left side.

Mother Talzin smiled to Zatanna as she saw this. "Are you now ready to perform the ritual? The sacred way of baptism to becoming an official Nightsister?" Mother Talzin asked with her accented tone and echoing voice.

Zatanna looked up and nodded. "Yes." She replied darkly. "I'm now ready to do what it takes to bring back my father." The new mage added on.

"_Good._" Mother Talzin echoed deeply. "Now, step through the mist, and you shall become a true, official Nightsister." She said. Green mist then appeared in front of Zatanna, which seemed to have the sound of a thousand screams.

Zatanna looked to the Mist of Life and then took a deep breath. She started to step towards the enigmatic mist until she stopped. Mother Talzin looked to Zatanna as she then turned around to Mother Talzin, her bare foot now an inch away from getting into the Mist of Life. "I'll become a Nightsister… once I see my father again." She said, striking up an ultimatum.

Mother Talzin looked to Zatanna with surprise. She didn't expect such an ultimatum from the young mage. Talzin then narrowed her eyes at Zatanna. "If we perform the ritual, then you _must_ do as promised and become a Nightsister." Mother Talzin struck back.

Zatanna looked to Mother Talzin and nodded. "Show me the spell." Zatanna said sternly.

Mother Talzin then grabbed Zatanna's hand and started to close her eyes at the séance circle. "This spell is unlike your usual spells." Mother Talzin started to explain. "You must repeat after me to perfect the Resurrection Spell." Mother Talzin added on.

Zatanna nodded as she then closed her eyes.

Mother Talzin took one deep breath before incanting the spell. "_**Maes beldecieris bruja de la Luna.**_" Mother Talzin started out, her voice starting to echo.

"_**Maes beldecieris bruja de la Luna.**_" Zatanna repeated after the Mother of the Nightsisters, her voice starting to disorient deeper and echo like Mother Talzin's.

Ahsoka then got up, groaning from the attack she was hit with before slowly walking towards Mother Talzin and Zatanna. "Zatanna, you have to stop this!" Ahsoka called out.

Zatanna gasped when she heard Ahsoka's voice, but still continued to focus on the spell with her back turned to her Jedi friend. "I must bring back my father." Zatanna said with sorrow in her voice. "I have no choice."

Robin then got up and ran towards Zatanna, placing his hand on top of her shoulder and panting. "Zatanna, think about what Zatara did to save you from Fate before!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed. "You take that all back, and it will all be for nothing!"

Zatanna growled deeply and twirled around, smacking Robin away from her. "_**It was because of Fate that my father is now his slave!**_" Zatanna yelled out, her voice now disoriented and echoing throughout the room. Right now, it was almost sounding as if she were becoming desperate to find a way to bring her father back, and this seemed to be the only way for her to do so. "_**This is the only way for me to save my father from Fate, once and for all!**_"

"Then where will that leave us?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, helping Robin back up onto his feet and looking to Zatanna sternly. "All the bonds you formed with your friends, the good times you've had, what about all of those?!"

Mother Talzin started to growl as she then turned around, her hands glowing with her spirit ichor. "_**Enough interference!**_" She yelled out.

Everyone soon got back up onto their feet, all looking to Mother Talzin and prepared to take her on. Mother Talzin's hands glowed green as she started to incant a curse towards all of the cadaverous bodies of the Nightsisters. "_**Oothra Noquah Ozarro!**_" She yelled out in anger.

At that moment, all of the skeletons and flesh-full bodies of the Nightsisters started to rise from the ashes, all armed with bladed or magic-infused weapons. "_**Attack, my children!**_" Mother Talzin called out to all of the Nightsisters risen from the dead. "_**Go forth and feed upon the living! Feast yourselves to the interlopers who dare to desecrate the name and legacy of the Nightsisters!**_" She called out.

The Young Justice and the Terror Titans all gasped as they then saw all of the undead approaching them. Even the deceased ORDER Troopers, the destroyed Battle Droids, and even the Zabrak Nightbrother, Feral, all rose from the dead and started to advance towards the large group.

Ahsoka activated her lightsabers, Lux unsheathed his Darksaber and activated it, Artemis readied her bow and arrows, Wally adjusted his goggles and Robin unsheathed two bola sticks.

Xanadu picked up Zatanna's fallen wand and aimed it towards some of the resurrected Nightsisters while beside her, Falcon unsheathed a dagger, Inertia stood prepared to dash and Prowler aimed three arrows.

Everyone then ran towards the fray, slashing and blasting at any enemy that was in their sights.

Zatanna turned around and gasped at the sight of the risen Nightsisters and other deceased warriors. "What the hell are you doing, Talzin?!" Zatanna demanded angrily. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"_**Your friends were the ones who brought this upon themselves.**_" Mother Talzin replied back in a dark but calm voice. "_**You must complete the spell, or else Zatara will be lost forever!**_" Mother Talzin added on as she continued to look over the battle.

Zatanna gasped upon hearing this. She looked onto the battle, seeing her friends and enemies fighting their hardest to fend off against the resurrected Nightsisters, Battle Droids and ORDER Troopers. She sadly let out a tear before she went back to the chant.

Outside, Aqualad led his faction of the Young Justice, consisting of Miss Martian, Superboy, Rocket, Serra, Drol and Gerrera to the Shrine. M'gann panted nervously as they started to approach the entrance. "_Young Justice, do you read me?_" Miss Martian asked through the Psychic Link. "_Is anyone there? Someone, pick up!_"

"_Oh, we read you, alright._" A voice that sounded very similar to M'gann's replied back in a sadistic tone. "_Except we're not the ones you want to hear from, nor are the ones you wished never to see or hear from ever again_."

The Young Justice all stopped in their tracks, knowing the only person who possesses the same powers as M'gann. "You!" Miss Martian called out angrily.

As if on cue, Ultraboy, Silver Martian, Blood Bane and Enola all emerged from the trees, each of them with a vicious smirk on their faces. "Surprised to see us?" Enola asked as she squeezed her chest.

"I actually thought you'd already have given _up!_" Raquel remarked back, getting into a fighting stance.

Aqualad looked his evil twin down as he and Blood Bane both readied their hilts. "Time to finish what we started!" Blood Bane exclaimed. "After all, your blood will make a perfect tattoo for my skin." He added on viciously.

Aqualad growled at Blood Bane and then unsheathed his Water-Bearers while Serra activated her twin lightsabers. Before any of them could fight, several destroyed Battle Droids and deceased Nightsisters rose up from the ground. The Young Justice and the Terror Titans all looked around in horror before the Battle Droids started to open fire on them.

Rocket gasped and created a barrier to protect herself and Aqualad while at the same time, Enola did the same to protect herself and Blood Bane. Superboy tore off the blaster arm of one of the Super Battle Droids and then used it to shoot at the rest while Ultraboy used the wings of a Vulture Droid to cut apart several more Battle Droids.

Miss Martian unsheathed her lightsaber and then levitated a rock towards some of the Nightsisters advancing towards her. Another Nightsister was about to attack M'gann from behind until Silver Martian sent a telekinetic push towards the zombie, causing M'gann to gasp and look around to Silver Martian, sending the Green Martian a salute. M'gann awkwardly saluted back before Serra, Saw and Jaybo all started to take on the rest of the soldiers risen from the dead.

Zatanna was still incanting the Resurrection Spell, but the sounds of her friends fighting off against the Undead started to make her tear up. She turned around, seeing Ahsoka getting disarmed of her lightsabers and then being piled under a horde of Nightsisters. She then looked over to the side, where Artemis was now cornered against a wall while Kid Flash was being dragged by the Battle Droids. Zatanna's attention then turned to Lux as he was running from more of Mother Talzin's resurrected army while the last sight shocked her and made her spine freeze. Robin was being buried under ORDER Troopers and Nightsisters. The magician watched in horror as her boyfriend was being tackled by the Undead.

Zatanna then turned away from the séance circle and towards her friends. Mother Talzin turned around and growled. She then snapped her fingers, causing a large ring of fire to surround her. Zatanna gasped and looked around, trying to find a way to get out. Mother Talzin then entered the ring of fire, walking through it and placing her hands together. "_**You know what to do, Zatanna.**_" Mother Talzin stated. Zatanna panted and then looked around as Mother Talzin extended her hand towards her. "_**Why suffer a horrific death with your friends, when you can join me as a Nightsister… and live?**_"

Zatanna looked to her friends through the flames, still in danger, before looking back to Mother Talzin. "Never!" she exclaimed. "Not after what you've done to my friends!"

Mother Talzin looked Zatanna down and smirked. "_**Bravery,**_" she retorted, now starting not to sound so calm and tranquil than she was before. "_**Your mother and father had it too.**_" She went on, getting Zatanna tense. "_**Tell me, Zatanna, would you like to see your mother and father again?**_" Mother Talzin asked. Suddenly, apparitions of her father, Zatara, and her mother, Sindella. "_**Together, we can bring them back**_." Mother Talzin said with more temptation. "_**All I ask is for something in return**_."

Zatanna then looked to herself in the flames, seeing her true reflection. She could see that she was no longer Zatanna anymore, but a Nightsister who became too desperate for her own desires. Zatanna was now horrified at what she had become.

"_**That's it, Zatanna.**_" Mother Talzin said with a wider smirk on her face. Zatanna clenched her fist as she then pulled the chain on her uniform. "_**There IS no good and evil. There IS only power, and those too weak to seek it.**_" Mother Talzin went on, now getting Zatanna on edge. "_**Together, we will do EXTRORDINARY things!**_" Mother Talzin exclaimed, spreading her arms out. Zatanna started to grit her teeth as Talzin then snarled, "_**Just join me and become a Nightsister!**_"

Zatanna then looked back to the reflections of her parents in the flames, now sending her looks of shock before disappearing. _What have I done?!_ Zatanna suddenly thought to herself upon seeing what was truly happening. She then growled and reached for her golden Energy Ichor Sword and then swung it all around, blowing out the flames in the process. "You… dirty… desecrating… lying… bitch!" she cursed, aiming her sword towards Mother Talzin, now knowing that she was deceived.

Mother Talzin snarled and then held out her hand, summoning her green Energy Ichor lightsaber and then placing it out to her side.

Zatanna just twirled around her stolen wand scepter and started to chant. "_**Confringo!**_" she incanted, blasting Mother Talzin away, putting the two magicians at a safer distance away from each other. Mother Talzin stood her ground after being pushed back and the two mages looked each other down, both with blades drawn and prepared to fight each other.

Mother Talzin charged head-on towards Zatanna with her sword drawn. Zatanna just glared back to Mother Talzin and swung her sword around as she charged back.

Mother Talzin then twirled and sent a large slashing blast of green Energy Ichor towards Zatanna, but the mage flipped over the attack as it struck some of the resurrected Nightsisters behind her. Zatanna then took her turn and sent her gold blast of Energy Ichor towards Mother Talzin, but the Nightsister slashed the blast in half, letting the remaining energy destroy a wall where Kid Flash was nearly gored to death. Mother Talzin retaliated in response to Zatanna's attack by sending forth another blast of energy towards the mage. Zatanna slashed right through it and allowed the remaining energy to strike at the forces overwhelming Ahsoka and Artemis before the blasts struck towards the Undead that were on the verge of killing Lux and Robin.

Mother Talzin growled and then lit up her left hand with Energy Ichor. "_**Vis Flante!**_" She incanted towards Zatanna, sending forth a blast of her own energy. Zatanna ran over the top of one of the structures and then slashed downwards at Mother Talzin from the sky.

Mother Talzin looked up and then slashed her blade towards Zatanna, the two now engaged in a powerful blade lock. The collision of the two magic energies caused s large outburst of energy to be released, killing from tens to hundreds of the resurrected army. The two broke off and then slashed at each other again, the two now deadlocked in their duel with each other. "My father _nor_ my mother _never_ wished for me to become a Nightsister in the first place!" Zatanna exclaimed as they broke off and slashed at each other like fighting a mirror reflection. "That was all you!" Zatanna exclaimed soon afterwards.

"_**You could have been an excellent new Nightsister of the new age, Zatanna!**_" Mother Talzin exclaimed angrily. "_**But you have now just sealed your fate! We now take our places as Gods, wielding the magic of the cosmos in our hands!**_"

Mother Talzin then slashed aside Zatanna's sword and held her by the neck while pinning the young mage to the wall. Zatanna used her left hand to grab Mother Talzin's hand grabbing her by the throat and grunted. "Well then, you don't know me at _all!_" Zatanna remarked, attempting to release herself from the Nightsister Mother's tight grasp on her. "I am Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Giovanni and Sindella Zatara, two great mages, and I will _not_ allow myself to be drowned by your delusions of power!" Zatanna exclaimed, elbowing Mother Talzin in the face, sending her back.

Ahsoka looked over to Zatanna as she said these words and smiled. "Well done, Zatanna! Well done!" She yelled out. Ahsoka then looked over towards the resurrected Nightsisters heading her way, Force-Grabbing her lightsabers and activating them, now prepared for Round Two.

Outside, the rest of the Young Justice fought off against the resurrected Droids, ORDER Troops and Nightsisters alongside the Terror Titans. Serra continued to fight off against the Undead Forces with her double-bladed lightsaber until one of the Nightsisters cut it in half. Serra then used her two separate lightsaber hilts to cut down the same Nightsister who attacked her. The Nightsister growled in pain as she fell to the ground. Serra expected the Nightsister to get back up, but due to being sliced, the Nightsister remained on the ground, now and forever dead.

Serra gasped and then looked to everyone else. "Guys! I recommend dissection!" She called out, getting the other Young Justice members and Terror Titans to look to her with confusion. "The more pieces they're in, the less they'll keep coming back from Hell!"

Aqualad nodded before looking to Blood Bane. "Temporary truce?" He asked.

Blood Bane gritted his teeth before finally nodding. "Fine!" He exclaimed angrily. "But once the impediments are gone, we get back to fighting!"

Aqualad smirked and nodded at this before he noticed Blood Bane lunge towards him. Aqualad was surprised at first, but suddenly knew what was going on before ducking so that Blood Bane could hit his real target: an incoming resurrected ORDER Swordsman.

Rocket ducked from several punches from a desecrated ORDER Trooper before extending her hands, placing a bubble in front of her, the bubble cutting off the Trooper's hands before Enola then flew in and blasted a horde of Nightsisters heading towards them.

Meanwhile, Miss Martian used her lightsaber to fend off against some of the incoming Nightsisters. One of them tossed a dagger towards M'gann, but she quickly dodged it before tossing her lightsaber towards Silver Martian. Silver Martian saw the blade coming and quickly turned intangible. The blade passed through her and then beheaded several ORDER Troopers behind her.

Silver Martian then flew up to M'gann. "We'll take it from here!" She exclaimed. "Right now, go inside, and help your friends!" She ordered.

Miss Martian was in shock. Never before had she ever heard the ORDER tell them that they'd fight their fights for them. After a while of thinking, M'gann smirked and patted Silver Martian on the shoulder. "Stay alive. I still want to be the one to take you down." M'gann quipped.

Silver Martian smirked and then psychically blasted away a Battle Droid. "You too, so don't you dare die." Silver Martian remarked back.

Miss Martian chuckled and then dashed into the shrine, twirling around and taking down more Undead as she jabbed them head-on in a drill form, spinning through each one of them until she finally reached the entrance, where the rest of the Terror Titans ran out to help their allies. The rest of the Young Justice ran in soon afterwards as M'gann then noticed Ahsoka.

Miss Martian then floated in with her lightsaber activated and the two looked to each other, smirks on both of their faces. "Let's do it!" M'gann yelled. Ahsoka nodded in response as the two held out their blades, both lighting up, Ahsoka's blue and M'gann's lighting green. They both crossed their legs, thrusting their swords down before slashing upwards, then down again, and finally, with their third slash, Ahsoka and M'gann performed Form VIII: SokaTan against their incoming zombie enemies. The impact of the blast killed them all before the Young Justice, sans Zatanna, still battling against Mother Talzin, all regrouped and as a team, charged into the Army of the Undead together.

Zatanna swung her blade down towards Mother Talzin, but the Nightsister Mother countered back with another upwards slash, the two clashing blades before breaking off again. Mother Talzin then swung from above, which Zatanna blocked with a low slash. The two yelled and then slashed at each other again, but as Zatanna slashed to the right, Mother Talzin slashed back in a downwards direction towards Zatanna, knocking her back and sending her to the ground. Zatanna yelled upon the attack, and looked to her shoulder to see a large blood-stained gash made.

Mother Talzin then aimed her blade down towards Zatanna as it dangerously neared her neck. "_**You will regret your decision to refuse becoming a Nightsister for the greater good, Zatanna!**_" Mother Talzin exclaimed, preparing to behead Zatanna for what she had done by betraying her and destroying the start for the new era of the Nightsisters.

Zatanna then looked up to Mother Talzin and narrowed her eyes, slashing at Mother Talzin's blade and knocking her back. Zatanna shook her head as she held her Golden Mystic Sword in her right hand and her new Wand Scepter in the other. "Say what you want about me, Talzin, but remember _this,_" Zatanna started out, both of her weapons starting to glow. "My fate is my _own_ to decide, and no one else's!" She exclaimed. With that being said, Zatanna then started to glow as age lifted up both her weapons. "You taught me curses, but I learned a new spell!" Zatanna then exclaimed. She then slashed towards Mother Talzin by sending a string blast through her sword before blasting with her wand, casting the spell, "_**Bortika Aloua Vilea Jou!**_"

Mother Talzin gasped as she attack soon impacted her. She was sent tumbling back all the way through the wall of the Shrine and into the open. As she got up, Mother Talzin noticed the Terror Titans, all staring her down and preparing to attack her. Mother Talzin attempted to fight back until Zatanna led the Young Justice outside to stop her. Mother Talzin snarled softly before she disappeared into green mist.

As soon as Mother Talzin disappeared from the area, all of the resurrected and desecrated Battle Droids, ORDER Troops, Feral, and the Nightsisters dropped back to the ground, the desecration and resurrection spell now wearing off, rendering them dead once again.

Zatanna panted after all she went through. Robin then grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. "Easy." The Boy Wonder said as he looked into her eyes lovingly.

"We've gotcha." Ahsoka then reassured her magical friend.

Zatanna looked up to her friends, all looking worried for her. She blushed and turned away shyly. "Everyone, I'm sorry." She apologized to everyone. "I was just so desperate to get my father back that I didn't think about my friends." She stated. "Whatever punishment you may have for me, for my near betrayal, I am ready to accept it." Zatanna added on as she let a tear roll down the side of her face.

Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice gasped and looked to each other with horror and confusion after hearing this. Ahsoka then looked back to Zatanna and sighed as she walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on Zatanna's shoulder and smiled. "We've all been tempted in different ways before." The Togrutan reassured her magic friend. "It can change who we are, but if we still remember that we're stronger than any kind of temptation, then there's a chance we can overcome the adversity."

Zatanna smiled to Ahsoka. All of a sudden, they all heard Xanadu clear her throat. Everyone turned to her as she narrower her eyes towards Zatanna, in which she narrowed her eyes back. "I'll spare you this time, Z, but the next time we meet, I won't take it so easy on you." Xanadu threatened.

Zatanna nodded and then took out the Wand Scepter she stole from Xanadu. Xanadu smirked and took out Zatanna's wand in a similar manner. The two then threw their wands to each other before the Terror Titans walked away.

The Young Justice looked to each other before Ahsoka spoke up. "I suggest that we now make our way to Bespin as fast as possible." The Togrutan suggested. "I bet that Skyguy is waiting for us."

Just then, Serra saw something fly over in the sky. "Well, I wonder how they found us." She asked, looking to the _Resolute_ with wonder.

Jaybo smirked and held up a Communicator. "I was able to send out a message to the Republic Fleet as soon as we landed on Dathomir earlier on." Drol explained with a grin.

Everyone smiled as they soon started to head back to the Bioship to join up with the Republic. As they were leaving, Zatanna looked to the ground, seeing a Grimoire Spell Book lying next to her feet. Zatanna picked it up and then joined up with her friends, now officially knowing that they were her true family. When she got in, the Bioship immediately took off towards the Republic Fleet.

After the Bioship took off, two blue ghostly figures appeared on the ground, watching as the Young Justice departed. One of them was Zatara and the other was Zatanna's mother, Sindella. Zatanna looked out the window and looked to them, as they could see her too. "_We're proud of you, Zatanna._" Zatara said warmly.

"_We love you, my daughter_." Sindella added on, placing her arm to her heart.

Zatanna heard this from afar and let out a tear as she waved to them. "Mother, Father, thank you." She said happily to herself. With that, the Bioship left the Planet of Dathomir.

Zatanna's parents waved back as the Bioship then left Dathomir. Zatara looked to Sindella as he sent her a smile. Sindella smiled back warmly before the two walked off, knowing that all was well for their daughter.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? This was one of the most intense chapters I have ever written, so I hope that you all liked it. This took me quite some time to get done. Ill try to have a new chapter out soon, but please be sure to wish me luck on my upcoming tests. Also, please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi **for helping me out on this chapter. He gave me the idea, and as a team, we practically run the story. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please be sure to Private Message me for anything you might want to know about the story and what will come. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	5. Eye Of The Storm

Hello there, everybody. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you, and I am here to bring you a new chapter for my new story, **Journey of the Knight**! Thank you all for liking my work so far. I'm surprised at how many people like this story already after four chapters. It means a lot, thanks. My thanks all goes for everyone who has supported me so far. This all goes for **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf** and of course, all the **Guest** reviewers. Your support means a lot to me. Thank you. Before I start my new chapter, I'll address an issue that one of the Reviewers had in the last chapter. To the other **trickster3696** reviewer out there, please stop using someone else's name. Not cool, dude. Now that that issue has been addressed, I shall move onto my next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 5: Eye Of The Storm

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

_**Temptation! Lost on the way to rendezvous with the Republic at Bespin, the YOUNG JUSTICE find themselves lost and in battle against the ORDER on the corporeal Planet of Dathomir. There, ZATANNA' ZATARA'S loyalty to her friends is tested, as MOTHER TALZIN offers her the chance to bring back her parents in exchange for starting the new generation of Nightsisters. When TALZIN turns on ZATANNA by attacking her friends and blurring her conscience, ZATANNA turns against the Witch, knowing that her parents would never want their daughter to make the wrong decision. Now, the YOUNG JUSTICE reunites with the Republic, as they finally make their way towards Bespin.**_

Anakin Skywalker and Wilhuff Tarkin both walked towards the Hangar Bay, where the Young Justice had recently landed in after receiving a distress call from Dathomir. Many Clone Troopers ran throughout the halls as Anakin and Tarkin were having a discussion.

"Master Skywalker, I congratulate you on both the discovery of your Padawan and the grand victory the Republic made while on Earth-16." Captain Tarkin said as he extended his hand forwards.

"We're all grateful for the victory, Captain Tarkin, but finding and reuniting with Ahsoka is _my_ victory." Anakin replied back, his hands placed behind him.

There was a long and tense silence before Tarkin cleared up his throat. "If my judgment on Ahsoka before she departed following her Trial still hinders your Padawan Apprentice, then I apologize for those actions." Tarkin stated. "After all, it was all _my_ fault she left."

"Yes, yes it is." Anakin replied back stoically. Tarkin's eyes widened before Anakin continued to walk towards the Hangar Bay. "It wasn't just Ahsoka Tano you had angered, it was also everyone who cared for her." Anakin went on. He then clenched his hand beside him, lifting Wilhuff into the air, the Captain feeling something grasping onto his neck as he tried to breathe. "_Remember_ that the next time you put a Jedi on trial." Anakin finished up, placing Tarkin on the ground back onto his feet before the two continued to walk on.

Obi-Wan looked to the two come down and craned his neck. "Had a nice talk?" he asked.

Tarkin reached for his throat and nodded. "In a way, yes, Master Kenobi." He stated, still trying to catch his breath from what Anakin did to him.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before they reached the Hangar Bay, where the Clone Troopers were helping any of the injured Young Justice members try to recover. They could see Zatanna reading a spellbook and in crimson Nightsister robes while Ahsoka was checking her lightsabers with Serra.

Anakin the walked up to the Young Justice and cleared his throat, getting their attention. "We were worried about you when you didn't arrive at the rendezvous point in Vjun." He stated. "Luckily, thanks to Drol, we were able to pick up where you were."

Ahsoka smiled to her Master before looking to Obi-Wan with the same smile. Her smile soon faded away when she turned to see Wilhuff Tarkin. "Oh, _Tarkin_, how nice." She drawled sarcastically.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at this remark before turning to the rest of the Young Justice members. "Strange," he started out, inspecting all of the members. "When I heard about a 'Young Justice' that helped strike against this new _ORDER_ threat, to be honest, I did not expect them to be, uh…" Tarkin started out, trying to get the right words out from his mouth. "Not at the underage of drinking."

Connor looked up to Tarkin and growled. He motioned for the Clone Medic tending to him to leave before he slowly walked up to Wilhuff, grabbing him by the collar. "You!" he yelled, lifting Tarkin off of the ground angrily.

"One time being lifted into the air is my limit." Tarkin said dryly and nervously as the Boy of Steel looked him down.

"_You_ were the reason Ahsoka was put on trial!" he exclaimed. Tarkin gulped at the strength of Superboy before Connor pulled back a fist. "I _swear_, when I'm done with _you_, this _Palpatine_ bitch will be next for thinking Ahsoka to be guilty of the crime _Barriss_ committed!"

The Young Justice all gasped at this before M'gann flew over and grabbed her boyfriend. "Connor, he's not worth it." Miss Martian reasoned. Connor looked to Tarkin, seeming to nod in agreement nervously. The Boy of Steel then scoffed before roughly placing Tarkin on the ground, in awe at Miss Martian.

M'gann sighed at Superboy before looking back to Tarkin. "What? _What?!_" she exclaimed angrily. "What _is_ it?!"

"In all my life, before the days of serving the Republic and while fighting in the Clone Wars, I've never before seen a creature so beautiful, so young, yet has the ability to fly without the use of wings." Captain Tarkin stated. He was very much surprised by Miss Martian's powers, but her eyes then widened before narrowing them at Tarkin and then grabbing Superboy back.

"_Never_ call me a creature, you great prune." She insulted, feeling very offended by the use of words. She then turned her attention to Connor. "Connor, I changed my mind. He _is_ worth it after all."

"**NO, HE'S NOT!**" the rest of the Young Justice, as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan, all exclaimed.

"Thank you." Tarkin said gratefully. Anakin then helped him up before the Captain looked to the Young Justice. "Forgive me, but this is my first time encountering a group of youths who can fight so well before." He explained.

"This is _our_ first time encountering a _black sheep_ of the Republic who doesn't know when to stop yammering!" Artemis then remarked. "After all, _you_ jumped right to the conclusion that Ahsoka was behind all the murders,"

"And supported for her Guilty Verdict to be a _Death Sentence!_" Robin then exclaimed. He then scoffed and looked back to his leg to take off his cast. "So far, after all we've been through in the Expanded Universe, I am _so_ not feeling ultant."

"Um, '_ultant_'?" Tarkin asked, feeling confused at the unknown choice of words.

"Robin here likes to use made-up words." Ahsoka explained. "From what I've experienced by being with him so far, he takes away the prefixes of them, so, perhaps 'ultant' means the opposite of '_ex_ultant'." Ahsoka then guessed.

Tarkin nodded at this before turning back to Dick. "Well, I am… sorry that you feel that way." He said, feeling unsure of the situation.

Obi-Wan then cleared his throat, wanting to dissipate the tension in the air. "Now that we found you, I think it's time you were all given your next mission assignment." The Negotiator stated.

"10-4." Ahsoka replied back with a nod. She then got up and placed her lightsabers back onto her belt. "Just let us get back on our feet," the Togrutan added on. "We'll be ready in about five minutes."

Anakin nodded and patted his Padawan on the back. "You and the Young Justice just do what you need to do, and take it easy, okay?" He said, a smile emerging on his face.

Ahsoka grinned and sent a small salute. "You've got it, Skyguy." The Togrutan replied back snippily.

Anakin chuckled before he and Obi-Wan walked back to the Bridge. Tarkin followed soon afterwards, still thinking about what the Young Justice members had told him. He started to mutter to himself with much confusion as the Young Justice members all raised their eyebrows with concern.

Artemis checked all of her arrows, seeing if all of them were intact before turning her attention to Ahsoka. "So, _that_ was Tarkin, huh?" The archer asked with skepticism in her voice.

Ahsoka looked to Tarkin, still mumbling to himself, as the Togrutan crossed her arms. "Yep." She replied back dryly. "Out of everyone who've I've met ever since coming back to the Expanded Universe, I can't believe that _Tarkin_, out of all people, would be _one_ of them." Ahsoka added on angrily.

Zatanna sighed at the sight of the Republic Captain and shook her head in dismay. "Well, so far, we can add that guy to the list of everyone who accused you of your crime back then." She mused, adjusting her new robes and closing her spellbook.

"_I_ certainly hate him so far." Wally stated as he ate some berries. He munched loudly, causing everyone in the Hangar Bay to turn their attention to him while he ate, including the members of the Young Justice. Wally stopped chewing and looked to everyone. "What?" he asked to everyone. "I have to eat a lot in order to maintain my strength." He explained before going back to eating.

Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Icon and Martian Manhunter all looked to the Young Justice before turning their attention to the Jedi Masters and the Clone Troopers with them. "The more we are here, the more I start to feel a sudden darkness rising." Martian Manhunter stated, causing the other four Justice League members to look to him with concern.

"J'onn, what do you mean?" Diana asked, looking concerned.

"I sense a presence, one that I have not felt since the day I first went into Ahsoka's psyche and encountered Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka's dark enigma." He explained. "The dark presence is starting to come back to me."

Ahsoka started to sense this as well, as she started to clench her fist. _It can't be her, it's impossible!_ She thought to herself. The though of a dark version of Ahsoka with red lightsabers then entered her mind, the imagination of the figure cackling devilishly.

In the Bridge, a couple minutes later, the Young Justice arrived, looking around as they made their way towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. Tarkin stood with the two Jedi Masters as the Young Justice approached them. "I take it that you are all ready for your first mission?" Wilhuff asked as he looked to the teens.

"We've been on _plenty_ of missions before." Rocket spat. "In case you were never informed before, we're a Covert Ops Team, specializing in any Covert Operation."

Tarkin's eyes widened when he heard this. "Really?" He asked with interest. He then turned his attention to Anakin. "Is that so?" He asked for confirmation.

"It's so." Anakin replied back, walking over towards Ahsoka. "I've seen what the Young Justice can do, and they're _professionals_ at stealth operations and undercover work." He supported further on.

To prove their point, Robin activated his new Stealth Mode, causing him to disappear. Tarkin gasped at this before the Boy Wonder reappeared behind him. "Feeling the aster?" Robin asked smugly.

Tarkin continued to look in awe while thinking about what Dick asked him. "Aster…" He started to think to himself, trying to think of what prefix was removed. "Oh, _dis_aster, I get it." He then said. He then cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, yes I am."

Robin smirked and then walked back to his Young Justice friends. "Yeah, I thought so." He replied back.

Tarkin cleared his throat before the Justice League walked in. "Now that we're all here," Tarkin started out, pulling up a holographic map of Bespin. "It seems that the ORDER has occupied the Cloud City in Bespin, and there are hostages being held there." The Captain reported.

"A human-robot being on Cloud City by the name of Lobot was able to send out a distress call, and we picked it up." Obi-Wan added on. "This is what we got." He then said, pulling up another holographic screen with the image of a human with robotic parts, hiding from a horde of ORDER Troopers.

"_If anyone can hear me, I am Lobot of Cloud City on Bespin._" Lobot said through the transmission anxiously. _"These new terrorists, calling themselves the ORDER, have taken occupation of Cloud City, and we are hopelessly outgunned._"

The Young Justice looked on in horror before Lobot started to speak again.

"_We have someone on the inside with information they found out about the ORDER since they got here, but we can't last much longer._" Lobot went on. Just then, the sound of something crashing was heard, and Lobot ran away, the hologram showing ORDER Troopers before the screen went static.

Tarkin looked to the screen before he then looked back to the Young Justice. "Considering everything I have been told about your missions back on Earth-16, we have deducted that you thirteen are the most reliable to free the hostages stuck in Cloud City, as well as get to the agent who has the information about the ORDER." Wilhuff stated.

Robin nodded and then plugged in a cord from his hologlove into the terminal. "Um, what are you doing?" Tarkin asked with confusion.

"For the past couple of days, I haven't been able to perform my part in the Young Justice without Intel on any of the new Planets and places we're going to." Robin explained. "I hope that you don't mind me getting some data on the Expanded Universe from here."

Tarkin nodded in understanding. "I see." He said as Robin collected the data of every Planet in the Expanded Universe. "After all, everyone needs to be prepared for what is to come. Do as you please."

After Robin had collected all the data that he needed, Anakin cleared his throat. The Young Justice all turned around to look to the Chosen One. "Okay, Young Justice, all of us know that the ORDER are very dangerous enemies, so you won't be going in on your own this time." Anakin started out.

Obi-Wan then walked towards them with a Clone Trooper Commando and a squad of Clone Troopers behind him. "We rescued the Clone Commando, Gregor, after hearing reports of him holding off millions of Battle Droids to save D-Squad so they would be able to get to the Republic with important information." Obi-Wan explained. "After he reunited with his brothers and recovered from his fight on Abafar against the Battle Droid Forces, he is now ready to serve in the Republic Army again." Obi-Wan went on as Gregor started to remove his helmet, a smile emerging on his face.

"It will be an honor to work alongside you after the victory I heard you made on your Home Planet, Earth-16." Gregor stated.

Aqualad nodded and stepped up, extending his hand towards the Commando Clone. "The honor is all ours, Commander." The Atlantean replied back.

Ahsoka nodded as she shook hands with Gregor as well. "Okay, so here's the plan." She announced to the Young Justice.

Robin then pulled up a holoscreen of the area of Cloud City with Ahsoka pointing out all of the areas they had to cover. "For all we know, the Republic Agent is being held on the bottom level, over here." Robin stated, pointing a finger towards the low levels of Bespin.

"That's where the Carbonite-Freezing facility is." Serra stated. "Anyone who gets frozen in Carbonite will never get a chance to be brought back without the proper tools."

"So I'll be careful." Ahsoka said. Everyone looked to her as she readied her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. "I'll be the one to rescue and retrieve the spy." Ahsoka then announced. She then turned her attention to Aqualad as she grew a stern look on her face. "I know that I have been the tour guide for most of our times in the Expanded Universe, but you need to now lead the Young Justice for this mission." She instructed. Aqualad nodded before Ahsoka craned her neck. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes." Aqualad replied back. "You have helped us so far, and we need to do what we must to save the hostages from the ORDER."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Just what I wanted to hear from you." She said with much enthusiasm. The Young Justice all smiled as they soon hovered over Bespin. "Now, lets go." Ahsoka told everyone. They all nodded and followed Ahsoka over towards the Republic Gunship that would take them down to the area.

Miss Martian then flew towards the Hangar Bay. "I'll catch up to you in the Bioship!" She yelled. Ahsoka nodded as she ran towards M'gann.

"I'm coming with you." Ahsoka said. "There's no doubt that the area is extremely well-guarded, so the Bioship is by far the best option for stealth."

M'gann smirked before both ships left the Resolute, now heading down to Cloud City to stop the ORDER.

As this was happening, a ship came out of Hyperspace, jagged wings and marks of a black sun all over the vessel. Inside of the ship, a hologram of a figure in a cloak appeared. "Have you arrived at Bespin yet?" The figure asked.

The pilot inside looked to the cloaked figure and nodded. "Yes, Master." She replied back. "And as you have foreseen, I can definitely sense the presence of the same Padawan who defeated me in the past."

"Remember your mission, my Apprentice." The cloaked figure in the hologram reminded. "You cannot let anyone get in the way of what must be done."

The figure in the ship chuckled and nodded, her eyes starting to glow red. "It shall be done, my Master." The figure replied back. They then ended their transmission, and the ship started to make its way towards Cloud City.

At Cloud City, the Young Justice, as well as Gregor and his Troops, landed down on a platform with the Bioship by their side. Ahsoka and M'gann both got out and looked to their friends. Aqualad looked back to them and nodded. "Stealth Mode ver. 1." He ordered everyone. The Young Justice nodded and Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Ahsoka and Serra all pressed their emblems on their suits. Their uniforms soon shifted to a slightly darker color than what they originally were.

Gregor chuckled at this as he and the rest of his Troops placed on their helmets. "There should be Mandalorian Armor like that for all the Clone Troopers back on Kamino." Gregor mused, clearly very impressed by the use of Stealth Mode.

"Thank you." Aqualad replied back. He then looked to Miss Martian and sent a nod. "Patch us all through via Psychic Link." He then ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and placed a finger to her head. The Clone Troopers then all started to feel something rushing through their heads before Zatanna looked over to them. "_Hope that the Psychic Link doesn't bother you guys too much._" The Mage said in a modest voice.

"_This is incredible!_" Boil exclaimed through his thoughts.

"_There wouldn't be a single individual in the Outer Rim who could find out about what we're planning!_" Tup added on.

Ahsoka smirked upon hearing the Clone Troopers marvel at the Psychic Link. "_Be careful what you think about, by the way._" Ahsoka reminded the Clones. "_Sometimes, the Psychic Link can accidentally pick up on your personal thoughts._"

Gregor looked to Ahsoka and nodded. "_Yes, Sir._" He replied, cocking his blaster and readying it for battle.

"_When we get in contact with the ORDER inside, we move onto Stealth Mode ver. 2._" Aqualad ordered everyone.

"_Think of it like adjusting to the Clone Trooper Phase II armor during the middle of the Clone Wars._" Serra told the Clones.

"_Affirmative._" Gregor said.

Everyone then started to move into the building, making their way towards where the hostages were as silently as they could. There were a lot of obstacles getting in their way, making it hard to get to the hostages.

A large cloud of gas emitted from the walls as they ran. Everyone stopped, but the Young Justice didn't understand what was going on. "_Come on! We don't have time to lose!_" Robin exclaimed, running towards the gas.

Ahsoka and Gregor then stopped him. "_Dick, wait!_" Ahsoka called out. Robin was stopped just in time before he entered the cloud. Much to everyone's surprise, a birdarang that Robin dropped was tossed to the gas, disintegrating immediately.

"_Toxic gas!_" Gregor exclaimed through the Psychic Link. "_If you even take as much as a step in it or breathe it in, you're dead._"

Artemis then took a scan of the gas, and through her visor, many red bars started to show, indicating danger. Another sign that appeared was the Black Phoenix Symbol of the ORDER. "_Looks like the ORDER took extra precautions in case we were ever to come._" The archer told everyone.

"_So, how do we get past it?_" Aqualad asked with concern.

Wooley then looked over to Rocket. "_Hey, Raquel._" He said.

Rocket looked over to Wooley as he smirked. "_According to Commander Skywalker and General Kenobi, you can make Force Bubbles for defense, right?_" he asked.

Rocket smirked. "_I see._" She replied.

"_Go for it!_" Aqualad ordered.

Rocket activated a Kinetic Energy bubble around herself and then ran through, where she took out the terminal used to activate the gas emitters. The Young Justice all got through and continued to move on, the Clone Troopers in much surprise by the sight of such powers.

As soon as they entered the next hall, Tup looked up and noticed a camera. He shot it before he turned to the others. "_Psychic Link or not, the ORDER already knows that we're here!_" he exclaimed.

"_Quick!_" Aqualad ordered as he whipped another camera. "_Keep the element of surprise!_"

Everyone nodded as they started to shoot at all of the cameras. A Probe Droid passed by, but M'gann tossed her lightsaber at it.

Robin then looked to his hologlove and showed the area of Bespin. "_We're close!_" he exclaimed.

"_We'll split up!_" Gregor commanded his Troops. All of his brothers cocked their guns and carefully cradled their blasters as they awaited further orders.

Aqualad nodded at this. "_Gregor, you, Boil, Trapper and Wooley come with me, Rocket, Serra, Rebel, Gerrera and Drol._" The Atlantean ordered.

"_Sounds good to me._" Tup replied back.

"_Tup, Barlex and Fives, you come with me, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian and Zatanna._" Artemis ordered.

Ahsoka then unsheathed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and one of her lightsabers. "_I'll check the lower levels for Lobot and any remaining survivors._" Ahsoka told them.

Just then, M'gann placed a hand to her head, nearly falling over. Ahsoka gasped and then caught her. "_M'gann, what's wrong?_" she asked.

"_I sense something… familiar._" M'gann stated. Everyone looked in surprise as she continued to groan lightly. "_Something… dark and… monstrous._" She added on. "_It feels like someone from your past, Ahsoka_."

Ahsoka was left speechless as she helped M'gann up to her feet. "_I'll be careful, don't worry._" Ahsoka reassured her Martian friend.

M'gann smiled before the two bumped fists. Ahsoka then saluted and ran off towards the elevator, ready for what was to come.

M'gann looked on with concern before Artemis placed her hand on the Martian's shoulder. "_Come on._" The archer stated. "_We have a City in the Sky to save_."

Miss Martian snapped out of her trance and looked back to Artemis as Gregor, Boil, Trapper and Wooley ran with Aqualad, Rocket, Rebel, Serra, Gerrera and Drol. " _R-right._" M'gann stuttered. "_Nearly forgot there_."

Soon, the Young Justice and the Ghost Company came across a large room, filled with ORDER Troopers being led by none other than Catwoman. Aqualad and Serra both prepared their weapons as Gregor sent a small flash of light towards the other side of the room.

From the other side of the room, Tup let out another small flash of light. Artemis then sent a small salute before Gerrera took out a Rocket-Launcher. Carefully aiming it towards the ceiling, where a large chandelier stood over some ORDER Troopers, Saw took a deep breath. He then pulled the trigger on his launcher, and sent the missile towards the chandelier, causing it to fall on top of the ORDER Troopers, and in the process, alerting Catwoman of the Young Justice and the Ghost Company's presence.

"There they are!" an ORDER Trooper exclaimed.

"Fire!" Catwoman then ordered.

Aqualad then lead his squadron out into the open, followed by the other half from their side. Serra unsheathed her lightsabers while Lux unsheathed his Darksaber. Rebel deflected a shot from one of the ORDER Troopers before Serra cut one of the other ORDER Troopers in half.

The battle went like crazy at that moment. Serra and Saw both had to fend for themselves from two ORDER Swordsmen while Zatanna was going up against two MagnaGuards made by Ivo from scratch and some ORDER Snipers. Artemis, M'gann and Lux then started to all work together to take down Catwoman and some ORDER Swordsmen. "Does the ORDER start to multiply these days?" Artemis asked snippily. Lux accidently swung at the archer's head, causing Artemis to accidently shoot an arrow at him, in which Rebel then ducked and deflected off of Serra and Aqualad's swords. Artemis stuttered as they all looked towards her. "Sorry about that, guys! It was a sudden reaction! Didn't mean it!" Artemis called out shyly.

Wally nodded, but his eyes immediately widened when he saw Artemis start to swing her bow at him. "Whoa!" Kid Flash called out as he ducked while one of the ORDER Swordsmen swung their sword at her as well. As Wally ducked and dashed over to slice off the binds of some of the hostages, Artemis's sharp-bladed bow and the Swordsmen's blade then collided with each other.

Lux helped to save some more hostages before he then went over to attack Catwoman, who shrieked when Rebel attempted to strike her with his Darksaber and his vibroblade. Robin threw some birdarangs at a MagnaGuard nearby while Aqualad clashed with two more ORDER Swordsmen and other Troopers with pole axes, who clashed with Artemis as well. Artemis attempted to shoot Catwoman, but Kidd Wykkyd nearly hit her with his portals as he also shot at Gerrera as well.

Lux then unsheathed a pistol and shot into the air, getting the attention of the hostages. Kid Flash then leapt over Lux and then zoomed straight through each ORDER Soldier before Connor then slammed his fists into the ground, causing the Troopers to be thrown off of their feet.

ORDER Troopers began to surround Zatanna. The Mage opened up the spellbook she stole from Mother Talzin and then held out her hands. "_**Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita!**_" she incanted. A large surge of magic was then sent towards every ORDER Trooper, sending them out of the windows and into the skies.

Rocket flew over towards the hostages as ORDER Snipers began to close in on her. Raquel then held up her hands, creating a shield to protect all of them. The ORDER Troopers started to fire, but soon ceased when seeing that their attempts to kill the Young Justice Member were futile. Raquel then smirked and tossed several devices at the Troopers. The Troopers looked to themselves with confusion before Rocket then spread her arms out, causing orbs to surround them all and send the Troopers flying.

Meanwhile, in the lower levels, Ahsoka opened up a door and entered a large room. In the room were several tunnels, but she still couldn't see clearly. Ahsoka then lit up a light on one of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets and started to search around. She then gasped at what she was able to see. There, on the ground, was a half-conscious Lobot. Ahsoka quickly ran up to him and started to tend to him. "Don't worry, Lobot," she said anxiously. "You're going to be alright."

Ahsoka then pressed a button on her Gauntlet, causing Lobot to be teleported to safety. Ahsoka then resumed her search as she looked all around for anyone else. "Hello?" she called out. "If anyone can hear me, I am Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, and I am here to help!"

Just then, some clattering could be heard behind Ahsoka. The Togrutan Jedi gasped and turned around, but saw nothing there. She then turned around, and saw many corpses on the ground. "Looks like the spy didn't survive." Ahsoka said to herself as she looked down to the dead bodies on the floor and on the desks. Ahsoka then looked to the bodies and noticed something in common about all of them. "Lightsaber cuts?" she asked herself with confusion. "Who could have made _lightsaber_ cuts at these people?"

Just then, the sound of a sparkling filled the room. Ahsoka curiously turned her head, and saw a bolt of lightning heading towards her. Ahsoka quickly flipped into the air to avoid the lightning before she looked up, seeing someone who looked like herself, only donning black armor with yellow eyes, a scar on the right eye, and a robotic right leg.

The new figure looked down to Ahsoka with a devilish grin on her face. "_**It's been a while, Ahsoka.**_" The mysterious Togrutan said in an evil tone.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes towards the other Togrutan as she attempted to figure out who she was. Finally, realization hit her. "Gemini Rouge!" Ahsoka then exclaimed.

Gemini chuckled and twirled around her head, scratching her clawed fingers against the pillar she was standing next to.

"But I _killed_ you!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You were no more after you invaded my mind!"

"_**The Dark Side can offer anything, Ahsoka.**_" Gemini teased. "_**I may have been defeated by you, but I was reborn soon after.**_" Rouge continued on, getting Ahsoka tense.

Ahsoka then leapt up to another pillar and readied her double-bladed lightsaber. "You're going back to Hell, Gemini!" Ahsoka yelled out.

Gemini laughed before letting out a growl. "_**You know what I REALLY hate?!**_" She asked angrily.

Ahsoka then finally activated her lightsaber. "When someone twists your mind?" Ahsoka asked.

"_**When someone doesn't know when to quit!**_" Gemini spat back. She then sent another blast of Sith Lightning towards Ahsoka, causing an explosion as the Togrutan leapt away and onto another pillar, deflecting other bolts of lightning.

Ahsoka was surprised at this sudden attack made by her evil twin. She was so stunned that she failed to see the Sith Lord's next Lightning attack. Luckily, with the Force on her side, she was able to use her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet on her left hand to block the attack. As Gemini Rouge then attempted to slash at her feet with a Vaapad attack, Ahsoka backflipped and placed it into her gauntlet and raised it up just as Gemini went in to slash her. The golden shield was then manifested, which was enough to send Gemini back. The two then stared each other down before they blasted at each other. The large impact sent them both towards the pillars, where Gemini continued to shoot more Lightning at Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Gregor faced off against Catwoman and some of the ORDER Troopers. Gregor shot at many of the ORDER Troops before Artemis took out her crossbow. She spun around and shot everywhere, her new heat-seeking arrows bending all over the place as they shot into the chests of the ORDER Troops.

Catwoman screeched and growled before charging towards Artemis. Artemis held up her bow and clashed with the prostitute as they tried to gain momentum over each other.

Superboy flew into the air and then shot down heat-vision towards the ORDER Troops. The hostages all cheered before Connor then performed a lariat at more, bulky-looking ORDER Troopers.

Artemis then snapped her bow in half and used her broadswords, sending Catwoman back in surprise. Kid Flash then dashed over and slid under the feline criminal, tripping her and sending her into an electrical field set up by Drol nearby.

M'gann stabbed one of the ORDER Swordsmen in the chests before the Young Justice then heard an explosion from the lower levels. Ghost Company heard this as well. "Ahsoka!" M'gann exclaimed.

As this was happening, Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash ran to the other Troopers and started attacking them. Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to create solid ice scythes and began to strike at every ORDER Trooper heading his way. Superboy lashed out at some of the other Troopers and picked up a fallen rod, starting to slash at all of the ORDER Troopers. As more ORDER Assassins, ORDER Snipers, ORDER Grunts and ORDER Swordsmen headed towards Kid Flash, Wally dashed at them and ran as Lux threw him the Darksaber. Kid Flash then started to slash through them all. Aqualad then created an ice construct of an axe with his second Water-Bearer and cut away at many of the Troopers as well.

On the lower levels, Ahsoka continued to jump and flip to dodge the Sith Lightning that Gemini was sending at her. Ahsoka then landed on a walkway nearby and her hands started to glow. A blue shield then surrounded Ahsoka before she held out her left hand, catching a blast of Sith Lightning and then redirecting it back at Gemini.

Gemini gasped as she was then hit by the attack. As she hit the ground, Gemini started to cackle. "_**Ooh, Tano got an upgrade.**_" She teased.

Ahsoka chuckled and then unsheathed both her double-bladed lightsaber and her lightsaber shoto in both of her hands. "_Way_ better than the Powers _you_ gave me." Ahsoka taunted back. "You like?"

"_**I'm impressed, Ahsoka, but even still, you're nowhere in my league.**_" Gemini then spat back. With that, she flew into the air and towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gasped as Gemini then slashed at her shoulder with her lightsaber. Gemini Rouge then kicked Ahsoka over the edge, but the Togrutan had some more surprises up her sleeve. She held out her right hand, armed with an Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. The Arm-Mounted Crossbow then shot a grappling cable towards the bridge. Gemini stood in surprise as Ahsoka swung back up, her lightsaber scar still intact.

Gemini chuckled at this. Even though Ahsoka seemed to survive her attack, the scar she made on the Togrutan's shoulder was still intact. "_**Like I said,**_" Gemini taunted sadistically. She was then cut off by the sight of the scar healing itself. "_**What?!**_" Gemini then yelled.

Ahsoka got back up and with a flick of her hands, Ahsoka was now glowing and beaming with the Power of Light, ready to fight once again. "You were _saying?_" She taunted.

Gemini snarled and lit up her hands with red Sith Lightning, charging towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka charged at Gemini as well. Gemini leapt into the air, where Ahsoka did the same soon afterwards. They both met each other in midair and then yelled. They both slashed at each other with their energy flowing through them, Red Lightning clashing with Golden Light. Ahsoka struck with a downwards swing with her left hand while Rouge countered back with an opposite upper swing from her own left hand as well. The two then traded blows and directional swings with their right hands before Ahsoka kicked Gemini away. The two twirled before they got back onto the ground again, both now reaching for their lightsabers.

Ahsoka smirked and unsheathed both her double-bladed lightsaber and her lightsaber shoto. With a flick of her wrists and a part of the ceiling falling down behind her, she activated both of her blades and charged towards Gemini.

Gemini angrily growled and activated both of her lightsabers, both with blood-red blades instead of blue or green, and they also had claws on the edges of them. Gemini then rushed right at Ahsoka with great rage, leaping into the air and striking down with her blades.

Back above, as the battle raged on, Saw rolled over to dodge a shot made by an ORDER Sniper and then aimed his blaster into the air where the shot was made. "Game start!" he exclaimed, shooting rapidly towards the Sniper. He then shot at several more before an ORDER Swordsman ran up to him with a dagger. Saw easily blocked the blade and then kneed the Swordsman in the chest before shooting him in the back.

One of the ORDER Soldiers then started to light up with fire. He growled and started to enflame Robin, but Robin dodged to the side and unsheathed his twin Bola Sticks. The Boy Wonder then twirled in the air as he started to swing at the ORDER Trooper, now intent on burning Dick. Dick just flipped through the air again and this time, as the ORDER Trooper charged at him, the Boy Wonder stabbed his Bola Stick forwards and sent the Trooper flying backwards. He hit the wall before landing between the door nearby. Serra then leapt over and used the Force to close the door on the Trooper, causing him to yell out in pain.

Miss Martian glared at one of the Troopers as she extended her hand towards him. The Trooper was lifted into the air high before M'gann then made a slashing motion, causing the Soldier to fall to the ground.

Aqualad unsheathed his Water-Bearers and started to take on Catwoman. The feline prostitute screeched and flipped through the air, dodging off of his punches. Soon, Selina landed near some pipes and grinned at the Atlantean boy. "Is that all you've got, Kaldur'ahm?" she teased.

Aqualad just smirked and aimed his Water-Bearers at Catwoman. Much to Selina's surprise, the water vapor from the intake valves started to come out. Kaldur then lifted his hands into the air and lunged at Catwoman, hitting her with a hard blast of water.

Back down below, the battle continued to rage on as Ahsoka and Gemini continued to fight to the death with each other. Gemini struck first, slamming her blade onto Ahsoka's shoto blade. Ahsoka threw her evil enigma off and then twirled around with her double-bladed lightsaber, getting Rouge to back away before stabbing the lightsaber into the ground. A large shockwave was then sent out, causing Gemini to leap into the air and send a blast of Sith Lightning towards Ahsoka in retaliation.

Ahsoka gasped and then held out her lightsabers. Gemini grinned, seeming to know that victory and revenge would be hers. Ahsoka then looked up and narrowed her eyes at Gemini Rouge. "No… you… don't!" she exclaimed.

Gemini gasped as Ahsoka then cut apart the blast. She then encircled her arms and shot a beam of light towards Gemini. Gemini yelled as she was thrown back, and Ahsoka started to charge again. Gemini let out a growl as she started to lift up her hands, both glowing with dark energy. She started to send dark blasts towards Ahsoka, now in a fury.

Ahsoka slashed apart the blasts before she sent blasts of her own with her Crossbow Gauntlets. Gemini slammed back onto the ground and they both started to strafe each other down. The two Togrutan girls then ran off of the bridge and ran through the air, resuming their lightsaber battle. Ahsoka and Gemini then kicked each other away towards separate pillars, both now a safe distance away from each other.

Above, Artemis leapt into the air with Serra. The two held out their blades together and slashed down at all the ORDER Troopers. Connor and Saw punched straight at more Troopers as Rebel and Kid Flash dashed through dozens more of the Troopers while Aqualad worked with Rocket to stun thirteen more. Robin and Drol both sent projectiles towards the ORDER Troopers while M'gann worked with Zatanna to blast away Catwoman and the rest of the ORDER.

Catwoman snarled at the defeat and ran to her ship. "This isn't over!" She growled to the Young Justice as Ghost Company started to shoot at her. Catwoman unsheathed her whip and then swung away, the rest of the ORDER being taken into custody.

The hostages of the ORDER and the freed citizens of Cloud City all cheered for the Young Justice and Ghost Company. They all chanted for the victory they made, getting the heroes and the Clones to all smile.

Just then, M'gann placed her hand to her head in pain. Superboy immediately ran to her side as she nearly fell to the ground again. "What's wrong now?" Connor asked concernedly.

M'gann shook her head and looked to the Young Justice with horror. "The presence I felt before," M'gann started out. Everyone stood surprised as M'gann started to make he way to the elevator Ahsoka went down earlier. "It's the same darkness Ahsoka had before!"

The Young Justice all gasped as they soon ran after Miss Martian. Even though Ghost Company didn't know what was going on, they followed as well.

Down below, Ahsoka stabbed her lightsaber into the pillar she was sent towards. She then glared at Gemini, who performed the same motion on the pillar she was sent towards as well.

"_**The Dark Side cannot be denied, Ahsoka!**_" Gemini yelled in anger. "_**Give in and save yourself an inevitable death!**_"

"I will _never_ be tempted by the Darkness of the Force ever again!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

The two Togrutans then leapt off of the walls and towards each other, both of them now attacking in a flurry of motions. Ahsoka was using a combination of Shien, Jar'Kai and Vaapad, creating a defense that could be considered highly impossible to get through. Gemini growled as she used Vaapad against Ahsoka. "_**Last time we dueled, you erased me from your mind.**_" Gemini started out, clashing with Ahsoka's three blades at once. "_**But this time, the only thing that shall be erased… is you… FOREVER!**_"

Gemini struggled to get past Ahsoka's defenses, but with Ahsoka using her double-bladed lightsaber, it almost seemed to be impossible. Ahsoka advanced with her attack and used Shien techniques to push Gemini Rouge back. "You nearly broke me, but I am, and forever will be, a Jedi!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she twirled and kicked Gemini to the ground.

Gemini groaned and gasped when Ahsoka attempted to stab her. Gemini rolled out of the way and slashed Ahsoka's double-bladed lightsaber in two. Ahsoka just used her twin hilts to continue to take Gemini on. They both performed Juyo at each other, Ahsoka being careful about it not letting the technique bring her to the Dark Side, and Gemini using it to her limit. "_**You don't know the forces you interfere with, Padawan!**_" Gemini yelled as she pushed Ahsoka back.

Ahsoka continued to hold her defense, and kicked down a door behind her so that she could continue to hold her own against Gemini. Gemini then kicked Ahsoka to the ground, but the Togrutan got back up onto her feet and used Jar'Kai against her evil twin. "I won't allow it!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Ahsoka then punched Gemini to the top of a terminal, causing it to go up in flames and explode. Gemini wiped off some blood from her cheek before she got back into the air. She soon leapt off of a nearby wall and kicked at Ahsoka's hands, causing one of her lightsabers to fall out of her left hand. Ahsoka gasped and attempted to use the Force to get it back, but Gemini struck back at her. Ahsoka, having no time to get back her fallen lightsaber, quickly clashed with Gemini and let out one of her metal blades from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet, disarming Gemini of her right lightsaber.

The two then circled around each other, blades locked and eyes fixated on one another. They both then threw each other off and ran to a distance.

Gemini looked to Ahsoka and cackled. "_**You got better since our last battle.**_" Rouge exclaimed in surprise. "_**I'm impressed that you haven't fallen to the Dark Side after everything we went through**_."

"There is no longer darkness in my heart." Ahsoka spat back. "You are now nothing more than an nuisance to what remains of my despair. We were _never_ one soul, one being. You are the virus, and my bonds with my friends is the cure."

As Ahsoka finished up her speech, Gemini leapt into the air and struck down. Ahsoka gasped and created a shield to protect herself. Gemini's lightsaber bounced off of Ahsoka's shield, much to her annoyance. Ahsoka stood behind her shield, feeling protected as she sent Gemini Rouge a smirk. Gemini growled at this and started to slam her lightsaber down onto the Light Shield repeatedly. Ahsoka continued to hold her shield up, the barrier bit even giving the slightest sign of shattering. Ahsoka then reached for her green lightsaber, but was all of a sudden lifted into the air. Ahsoka looked back to Gemini, who was chuckling madly as she Force-Choked the young Togrutan in the air. Losing her concentration on holding up her barrier, the shield soon lowered, and Gemini threw Ahsoka into a corner.

Ahsoka, feeling a bit tired out from all of the battling, panted and looked up to watch as Gemini regained her second lightsaber and advanced towards her. "_**I'm curious, after failing to kill me, what was it you planned on doing next?**_" Gemini taunted.

Ahsoka panted as she tried to get up. Gemini then reached her hand out, and created a strong force to pin Ahsoka to the ground. "Well, I guess that this is the end, huh?" she asked snippily.

Gemini grinned and shook her head as she activated both of her lightsabers. "_**Not yet.**_" She replied back sadistically. "_**There would be no sense to kill you if I never had fun torturing you in the process**_." Gemini added on, a Slasher Smile appearing on her face.

The Young Justice and Ghost Company then entered the room. The entire Young Justice's eyes all widened upon seeing the resurrected and deformed Gemini Rouge. "That's impossible!" Serra exclaimed.

"She should have been _dead!_" Lux added on, in surprise at well.

M'gann stood shocked as she beheld the sight of Gemini Rouge. "Somehow, just for _some reason…_" M'gann started out. Everyone then turned to Miss Martian with confusion as she felt her hands. "I somehow always _knew_ that this would happen." Miss Martian finished up.

Ahsoka snickered as she looked up to Gemini Rouge. "You… are _incredibly_… stupid." She insulted the Sith twin.

"_**I feel nothing from your words… yet.**_" Gemini Rouge spat back. Gemini then rested her blade by Ahsoka's neck. "_**Now, revenge… is mine.**_" Gemini then lifted her sword and prepared to strike down, but Ahsoka suddenly unsheathed her right Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and shot at Gemini, causing her to falter back to the wall.

Ahsoka then regained her secondary lightsaber and her shoto and then charged towards Gemini. "You will get _nothing!_" Ahsoka exclaimed, clashing with Rouge before twirling around in a tornado and sending Gemini back again. Gemini growled and attempted to get back up as Ahsoka looked to her lightsaber. "The Dark Side will never rule over the Universe!" Ahsoka then held out both of her blades and unsheathed the metal blades of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "_Those_ are the words my swords say to the likes of _you!_"

Gemini growled before she cackled again. Ahsoka gasped as Gemini disappeared in a flash and then right behind her. "Ahsoka, look out!" M'gann called out. Ahsoka turned around and held up her blades, but Gemini slashed at her again, causing Ahsoka to fall to the ground.

Gemini cackled as Ahsoka attempted to get up again. "_**This is for rejecting the Dark Side**_." She said sadistically. Gemini Rouge then combined her two lightsabers into a double-bladed lightsaber, preparing to stab down at Ahsoka.

Just then, a Psychic Blast was sent towards Gemini. Ahsoka looked up to see M'gann, floating in the air with her lightsaber activated. "Oh, no… you… _**DON'T!**_" Miss Martian called out, dashing towards Gemini in rage.

Gemini chuckled and charged back at M'gann. Gemini picked up Ahsoka's shoto due to M'gann knocking her own weapon out of her hands and clashed with the Martian. M'gann then disarmed Gemini quickly and tossed her own lightsaber at Gemini Rouge. Gemini gasped and ducked before snarling and attempting a punch at Miss Martian. M'gann grabbed her fist and then threw her off, the two now engaging in hand-to-hand combat.

"You would probably go after an Ahsoka _imposter_ just to get your revenge, _wouldn't you?!_" M'gann demanded, her hands glowing blue as she sent more Psychic Blasts at Gemini.

Gemini only chuckled and grabbed M'gann's fists, throwing her back to the Young Justice before going back to regain her double-bladed lightsaber. "_**Now,**_" Gemini announced as she resumed her stance to land the killing blow on Ahsoka. "_**You shall forever fear the power of the**_-"

"Now you see her," Ahsoka then cut her off, turning completely invisible to the naked eye. "_Now you don't._"

Gemini's eyes widened when she saw this. "_**What!? Whoa!**_" she exclaimed in surprise.

Gemini could sense Ahsoka, but didn't know where she was anymore. Ahsoka, invisible with her Stealth Mode, circled around Gemini as she tried to swing her lightsaber at where she thought Ahsoka was, but Ahsoka grabbed her hilt while remaining in Stealth Mode. Gemini looked to her hands before she saw her own lightsaber hilt reactivate and then swing at her. Gemini was knocked back as immediately, Ahsoka reappeared again, holding the crimson-colored double-bladed lightsaber before grabbing her own.

Gemini got up and then looked to Ahsoka as she threw back the lightsaber she stole. "To fight an unarmed opponent means that I have no honor." Ahsoka stated, getting in a fighting stance.

"_**I'll be sure to keep that sermon in mind when I kill you!**_" Gemini spat back, now scarred and battered from her heavy hit. Gemini then prepared to send more Sith Lightning towards Ahsoka, her hands now glowing red with rage.

Ahsoka smirked and Force-Grabbed M'gann's fallen lightsaber hilt. She then placed out both of her lightsabers and stabbed them straight down to the ground on both sides of her. She then thrust the lightsabers up before thrusting them back down. Finally, Ahsoka twirled and slashed forwards, completing her Trinity Symbol and sending her own Lightsaber Form, SokaTan, at Gemini.

Gemini gasped and blasted at the twin strikes, but she was sent back and out of the nearby window into the Generator Room.

Ahsoka panted and then walked over towards the Young Justice. "Is everyone safe?" Ahsoka asked anxiously.

"They're all secure and liberated from the ORDER, General Tano." Gregor reported.

"Yes." Aqualad supported him. "We did good work here today." He added on as he and Connor helped M'gann up to her feet.

"What about the agent holding all of the ORDER Data?" Robin then asked.

Ahsoka sighed and looked over to his dead body. "It seems that Gemini killed him." She said, feeling like her heart sank.

M'gann then got back up onto her feet and patted Ahsoka on the shoulder. "All that matters is that we prevented the ORDER from gaining control over Bespin." She reminded her Togrutan friend. Ahsoka smiled at this and nodded before M'gann turned around to face everyone else. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Sir." Gregor replied. "One life isn't worth the life of others, after all."

Ahsoka chuckled and then walked towards the door with everyone else. "Come on," she told everyone. "We have a report to give to my Masters and Tarkin." She reminded them.

_Earth-16 | Western Mongolia April 23__rd__ 1138 Hours ITC-7:00_

Vandal Savage entered the large meeting room for the Light. He hooked around before Lex Luthor then entered the room, followed by Klarion as he held Teekl in his hands, OceanMaster, Queen Bee with Ra's al Ghul by her side, and The Brain. They all looked over a large screen of the fights that the Neo Young Justice had before and after joining the Young Justice. "It would seem, that like the earlier Young Justice, we have underestimated these new Young Heroes." Ra's stated.

"Indeed." Vandal Savage remarked. "We first had to deal with six meddling kids, growing up to eight, then ten,, then thirteen, fifteen, all of them combined together, and now these New Heroes come in, and we hardly know anything about them."

Count Dooku then appeared in a hologram. The Light looked to him as he grew a stern look on his face. "_How go the operations on Earth-16?_" He asked.

"Slow, due to the interference of the Neo Young Justice, and the _real_ brats are nowhere to be found!" Klarion spat at the Count.

"_Try double-checking your universe._" Dooku then said. He brought up a holographic image of the Young Justice on Bespin. "_They may be elsewhere._"

"The Young Justice have left!" Lex Luthor exclaimed with surprise.

"_I will ensure a plan that will forever trap the Young Justice and the Jedi here, but I will need your help._" Count Dooku said.

Vandal Savage nodded and then looked to Ra's and Klarion behind him. "Head towards the vortex and rendezvous with the Separatists." He ordered.

The two members of the Light nodded before they left. All members of the Light then nodded and bowed respectfully before signing off.

Count Dooku sighed after his talk. "We will need to move quickly so that the Young Justice and the Republic won't know what we're up to." He said to his Tactical Droid.

"_**I think I can help with that.**_" A voice then said. Dooku looked off to the side to see a cloaked figure slash down two MagnaGuard droids with a red lightsaber in a backhand Shien position before advancing towards the Count. He was about to unsheathe his lightsaber until the figure raised her hand. "_**I mean no harm to you, Count.**_" She then said.

"How can I be so sure?" Dooku questioned the figure.

The figure then chuckled and threw a holopad towards the Count. Dooku looked down to the holopad before looking up to the figure. "Who _are_ you?" He asked suspiciously.

The figure chuckled and removed her hood, causing Count Dooku to gasp in surprise. Gemini Rouge appeared before Count Dooku. The image of Ahsoka on the Dark Side, and looking battered, gave him very much of a shock.

"Ahsoka Tano." Count Dooku deducted quickly.

Gemini chuckled and shook her head. "_**Don't compare me to my weaker self**_." She teased.

Count Dooku continued to narrow his eyes at Gemini Rouge. "Somehow, _you_ are Ahsoka's twin, her Dark Side, a version of her that was never a Jedi." Dooku stated with curiosity growing within him. "I never thought of a deed of the Force to be so possible."

Gemini laughed and stepped forwards, kicking aside the fallen MagnaGuards she destroyed. "_**As they say, the Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities, some considered to be unnatural**_." Rouge stated. She then smirked and held out her hand. "_**Now, I suggest that we work together to take down the ORDER, and once we rule the Universes with me as your Apprentice, we will take down Darth Sidious as well.**_" Gemini then proposed.

Count Dooku continued to look to Gemini in surprise before he smirked and nodded. "It is true that my Master has taught me everything he knows, and no longer deserves to be the Sith Master." Count Dooku admitted. "But how am I so sure that _you_, Gemini, won't betray _me?_" he questioned.

"_**I have no Master, and the Jedi are already starting to win the Clone Wars here.**_" Gemini pointed out. "_**You and I both left for power, the truth, and the inevitable age of an Iron Fist over everyone**_." Gemini added on. "_**We can work together for now, but when the Universe, and Earth-16, of course, is taken over, THEN we shall fight ourselves to the death.**_"

Count Dooku looked to Gemini with a smirk before he let out a devious chuckle. "As they always say," Dooku started out, extending a hand towards Gemini. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Gemini Rouge chuckled as she stepped up and shook his hand. "_**I couldn't agree more.**_" She replied back.

The two Sith Lords then stared each other down before departing. "_**Sucker.**_" Gemini said to herself as she entered another room of the Separatist Dreadnaught Ship.

"Foolish Child." Count Dooku said as he entered his Meditation Room.

Back at the _Resolute_, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Wilhuff Tarkin were being informed of the mission status. Things remained all well for them after they heard about the success in freeing the hostages, but Anakin and Obi-Wan then gasped in surprise upon hearing about Gemini Rouge. "No, t-that _can't_ be." Anakin said in disbelief. "We saw it, you killed her!"

"And for some reason, Gemini Rouge is now back." Ahsoka replied. She looked to everyone grimly before she took a deep breath. "We now have to be alert for my Dark Twin." She told all of the people in the room. "It's time that we start being prepared for anything."

Tarkin nodded. "I'll be sure to report to the Chancellor about this 'Gemini Rouge.'" He told them. The Young Justice and Ahsoka, as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan, all looked to Tarkin with skepticism before he went on. "Before you all came back on board, the Chancellor contacted me, and says that he would like to welcome you all for your victory on Coruscant."

"Wait!" Ahsoka asked. "What about Lobot?" she asked. Everyone then turned to her as she started to fret. "When I found him, he was hardly alive! Will he be okay?"

Anakin smiled and nodded, trying to get his Padawan Apprentice to calm down and ease up. "Lobot sends you his regards after we helped to heal him and brought him back to Cloud City." The Chosen One stated.

"If it weren't for you finding him and then bringing him to us, then he surely would have died." Obi-Wan added on. He smiled before placing his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he told Ahsoka before looking to the Young Justice and continuing, "_All_ of you, for fighting the good fight out there."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Masters." The Togrutan said with pleasure and modesty in her voice.

The rest of the Young Justice also smiled at this while the Clone Troopers started to applaud for them.

Anakin smiled a bit before he walked over to Ahsoka. "Well, Snips, are you ready to come back?" he asked.

Ahsoka remained silent as she looked to her friends. They all sent her warm and supporting smiles before she smiled back and then turned back to her Master. "Yes, yes, I finally am." She replied.

The Young Justice all cheered as Tarkin sent a small smile to Ahsoka. Ahsoka tried to ignore it, but could sense that this was Tarkin's way of apologizing. The _Resolute_ then took off into Hyperspace, now heading towards Coruscant and leaving Cloud City.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my latest chapter for **Journey of the Knight**? This took me quite some time to get done, so I hope that you like it. I bet that you are all excited for what will happen next. More will come as I continue with my story! By the way, please send your regards and congratulations to **Darkest Nightmare's Dread**, because he has finished his Finals and both he and I hope that he did extremely well on them. Also, please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this plot. I would have never gotten it done without him. I'll try to have another new chapter out soon, but my Finals are coming soon, and not to mention my ACT Tests that will come soon afterwards as well, so I will need the luck too. The chance of a new chapter coming out will be very likely, since the end of the School Year is very near. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please be sure to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great Memorial Day Weekend and enjoy the time for when summer comes, everyone!


	6. Xion Rising

Hello there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**! I am back for now and I am bringing to you another new chapter of my best story, the sequel to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight**! I love how popular this story has gotten ever since the day I put this up. Lots of reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you, **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and the **Guest** reviewers for supporting me all the way through, even in my most difficult times. I promise to update more every once in a while. Please enjoy my new chapter! Always be sure to review, rate, and as the drill goes, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 6: Xion Rising

_You dictate who you are, not others_.

**Victory on Cloud City! Following a distress call from Planet Bespin, Jedi Knights ANAKIN SKYWALKER, OBI-WAN KENOBI and CAPTAIN WILHUFF TARKIN assign the Young Justice to liberate citizens being held captive by the nefarious ORDER. While rescuing the hostages, Padawan AHSOKA TANO investigates the lower levels of Cloud City for a reported Republic Spy with information on the ORDER. The spy is dead, and AHSOKA comes face-to-face with her inner demon from long ago, GEMINI ROUGE! The two engage in an epic battle, but Gemini gets away, her intentions and alignment unknown to any side. While en route to the Core World of Coruscant, a distress beacon is found, and our heroes now must answer the call for help.**

Alarms went off inside of the _Resolute_. All of the Clone Troopers ran out of their Quarters and started to make their way towards the Bridge.

Aqualad, who was resting, looked up in surprise before running out to find out what was going on.

Robin threw on his Utility Belt and ran off.

Wally adjusted his Goggles and started to dash towards the Bridge as well.

Superboy, who was doing some workouts in the Hangar Bay, heard the alarm as well and started to run towards the Bridge.

Miss Martian put the Personality Quiz she was working on in her pocket and soon started to fly off towards the Bridge with her boyfriend.

Artemis placed all of her arrows back into her quiver and placed her helmet onto her head before dashing off alongside Kid Flash.

Zatanna grabbed her crimson robes from Dathomir and threw them on top of her white T-Shirt before flying right through the door and joining up with Robin.

Rocket adjusted her belt before she ran off and joined Aqualad as they all made their way towards the Bridge.

On the Bridge, Ahsoka, Lux, Serra, Jaybo and Saw were already there. As soon as the Young Justice entered, the Clone Troopers entered behind them. "What's the emergency?" Rocket asked.

"Are we already near Coruscant?" Robin questioned.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi then entered the Bridge. "No, and no." Anakin answered.

"Not too long ago, we received a distress beacon coming from Hypori." Obi-Wan then explained.

Ahsoka Tano and Serra Keto Shan both looked to each other with surprise before Ahsoka then turned towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Masters, is the sender really who we think it is?" she asked desperately.

"He was thought to be dead after General Grievous revealed himself." Serra went on.

"And he survived." Anakin concluded to their statements. He then brought up a holographic image of an old Jedi. "One of the oldest Jedi among us in the Jedi Order, Whiphid Jedi Master K'Kruhk." Anakin went on.

Ahsoka laughed with amazement as she looked to Serra. "Yeah!" the Togrutan exclaimed. "K'Kruhk's still alive and kicking it!"

"I can't believe he survived the onslaught of General Grievous!" Serra exclaimed. "He'll certainly live again, like he always has in the past, to tell the tale!"

The Young Justice all looked to each other with confusion before M'gann cleared her throat. "Forgive me for interrupting," she started out, causing Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Serra to look to her. "But… who _is_ K'Kruhk?"

"K'Kruhk is one of the oldest Jedi in the Jedi Order, having been with the Jedi for almost as long as our most oldest _and_ wisest Jedi, Master Yoda." Ahsoka explained.

"During the Battle of Hypori in the Clone Wars, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Daakman Barrek, and Padawans Tarr Seir and Sha'a Gi were all sent to investigate the reports of an uprising of a Droid Factory being used to build more Battle Droids to combat against the Republic." Serra went on.

"Unfortunately, General Grievous was stationed there, and murdered Master Barrek while he was contacting me for help." Obi-Wan continued. "According to him, all of the Republic Forces were taken down, and Grievous had overrun them."

"With Master Barrek dead and the Jedi in hiding, Grievous took out Sha'a Gi, Tarr and reportedly Master K'Kruhk." Anakin added onto the story of the battle. "Worried, we sent a Squadron of 501st Clone Troopers to rescue the Jedi, and only Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, and Shaak Ti were surviving, but K'Kruhk was in a deep mediation slumber."

"So, now," Ahsoka said as she brought up the holographic image of the beacon, now beeping and lighting up rapidly. "K'Kruhk seems to have awakened, and activated the homing beacon in a wrecked but still-functioning Republic Star Destroyer."

Obi-Wan then turned from the holographic screen to the Young Justice. "Your mission is to go to Hypori and rescue Master K'Kruhk before the ORDER or the Separatists find him." Obi-Wan Kenobi told the Young Justice.

Aqualad nodded at this, as well as the rest of the Young Justice as Ahsoka, Rebel, Serra, Drol and Gerrera walked up towards them for support. "We will be sure to do everything in our power bring back Master K'Kruhk back to you." The Atlantean stated.

"Then go." Anakin told them.

The Young Justice then started to make their way back to the Bioship and prepare to perform the rescue mission once the _Resolute_ was near Hypori.

On the Third Moon of Vassek, where General Grievous's castle was, General Grievous was being fitted with new, fresh armor plating. He growled as he scoured the room to find more lightsabers to equip himself with. "I will soon show Count Dooku that the victory the Republic made on Earth-16 will be for naught once I dispose of Ahsoka Tano and the Young Justice, as well as the ORDER!"

Just then, two small pocketknives were thrown at Grievous's two MagnaGuard Droids. Grievous looked in surprise as both of his MagnaGuards were beheaded by a lightsaber blade soon afterwards. Two figures then entered the room. "_Lo Siento_, General, but the doorbell didn't seem to be working." Xever then quipped as he pulled out his pocketknives from the Droids.

"Ah," Grievous said with amusement. "You two must be Striker and Xever, the two Generals of the ORDER."

"You have something we _want,_ Grievous." Striker then said as he brandished a blade from his belt. "The lightsaber of K'Kruhk is needed for a special purpose."

The Kaleesh Warlord just chuckled before letting out a cough. "And you think that I would just _hand over_ a lightsaber to you?" Grievous remarked. He then let out his two other arms and activated his four lightsabers, ready to fight the two ORDER Generals invading his home.

All of a sudden, General Grievous was lifted into the air. He could feel a pain in his lungs as a third figure in a robe entered the room. The figure was female, and she has glowing red eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Grievous demanded as he was then thrown across the room.

The girl then lowered her hood, revealing herself to be Xion. Xion looked to Grievous with a devilish grin on her face. She then levitated some sharp, broken shards of metal from the MagnaGuards and used the Force to throw them at Grievous, pinning him to the wall.

"Retrieve the lightsaber." Xion ordered her men.

Striker and Xever both nodded and started to advance towards Grievous's lightsaber collection.

Grievous growled and broke free from his binds. He reactivated his lightsabers and started to head towards Striker.

Victor Deacon turned around and activated his golden lightsaber, clashing with the Droid General. "Get out of my castle!" Grievous yelled.

Xever then unsheathed his two lightsabers and clashed with Grievous as well. Together, Striker and Xever both started to push General Grievous back. The Droid General swung at Xever in an attempt to dismember the Blade King, but Xever extended one of his blades from his wrist, blocking the lightsaber.

Striker then unsheathed a secondary lightsaber and struck at Grievous, but General Grievous blocked the blades before clashing with Striker and Xever simultaneously and then twirling his lightsabers around.

Grievous was then about to attack again until he felt something hit him. Grievous looked to see Xion there with the ORDER Generals, kicking at the Kaleesh Warlord and sending him back. Grievous tried to strike down Xion with his lightsabers, but Xion then punched Grievous in the chest before kicking him in the head. Grievous struggled to regain his sight until Xion suddenly placed her hand to his chest. With a grunt, Xion knocked out General Grievous, falling limp to the ground and dropping a lightsaber.

Xion looked to the lightsaber hilt that was dropped before she picked it up. She chuckled as she inspected the design. "Rigid grip, claw-covered emitter," Xion said as she inspected the lightsaber. She then chuckled before turning around and tossing the lightsaber to Striker. "This is the one."

Striker and Xever both smirked and nodded. The three then left the castle. Xion flicked her fingers, and everything that had fallen during the raid instantly repaired itself or went back where it belonged.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Serra both flew out of the _Resolute_ in their Jedi Starfighters alongside the Martian Bioship as they entered Hypori from Hyperspace.

M'gann guided the Bioship with the rest of the Young Justice inside. "So, Ahsoka," M'gann said to her Togrutan friend as Ahsoka and Serra's Starfighters flew beside the Bioship. "Have you met K'Kruhk before in your life?" The Martian asked. "You know, before…" M'gann went on, trying not to get too much into detail about what happened to Ahsoka before she came to Earth-16 and joined the Young Justice.

"I met him during my… _toddler_ years at the Jedi Temple." Ahsoka replied. "As a Youngling, Master K'Kruhk taught me everything about the history of the Jedi while Master Plo instructed me on how to use a lightsaber." Ahsoka explained.

"Interesting." M'gann stated after hearing Ahsoka's history with K'Kruhk. She then turned to Serra's Starfighter. "And you, Serra?"

"Master K'Kruhk was the Master of my Master, Cin Drallig." Serra explained. "They both knew each other really well." Serra went on. "However, even though Master Drallig was upset and down after not seeing Master K'Kruhk return with the other Jedi, he tried his best not to show it."

M'gann sighed. "I bet that K'Kruhk's one of the greatest Jedi you ever knew." She stated.

"You can put it that way." Ahsoka said.

Serra then interrupted. "We're nearly at the surface." She reported. "Now deploying Jedi Cycle."

"Deploying Jedi Cycle." Ahsoka said as well.

Miss Martian nodded and started to slowly land towards the surface with Ahsoka and Serra now in their covered motorcycles, the Jedi Cycles. On the surface, everyone could see lots of oceans and mountains. "This place looks lifeless." Superboy stated after inspecting what Hypori looked like.

"It's a reason why the Separatists used this Planet to put their Droid Factory at." Ahsoka explained.

"I just hope that K'Kruhk's okay down there." M'gann said.

Everyone soon landed near the ruins of a Republic Star Destroyer. R7 and R16 both landed with their parts of the Starfighters while the Bioship landed as well.

Jaybo took out a scanner and then turned it on. Beeping noises started to sound off from Drol's scanner as he began to scan the area. "I'm picking up four life forms, three of them of them motionless, one of them active." Drol reported to everyone.

"Then K'Kruhk is probably the active signal." Aqualad said as he started to make his way towards the door. He looked to everyone and nodded. "Stealth Mode ver. 1." He ordered, pressing the symbol on his belt.

Kid Flash and Artemis both pressed the insignias on their chests while M'gann went into her Stealth Mode.

Ahsoka, Rebel and Serra all activated their Stealth Modes as well. Everyone soon got out and started to walk around. Miss Martian placed a hand to her head. "_Setting up Psychic Link._" She told everyone telepathically.

The Young Justice all nodded as they were soon linked up.

"_Aqualad, ready._" Kaldur said through the Psychic Link.

"_Robin, ready._" Dick added on as he accessed the Psychic Link.

"_Kid Flash, checking in._" Wally stated.

"_Superboy, right here._" Connor said sternly as he cracked his knuckles.

"_Artemis, standing by._" Artemis said.

"_Zatanna here and ready to fight._" Zatanna reported through the Link.

"_Rocket here and ready._" Raquel said.

"_Ahsoka, signing on._" Ahsoka then reported, now signing right onto the Psychic Link while preparing a lightsaber and one of her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets.

"_Rebel, strong and ready._" Lux replied.

"_Serra here, and ready to fight._" Serra stated as she spoke through the Psychic Link.

"_Drol now signing on._" Jaybo said as he accessed the Psychic Link as well.

"_Gerrera checking in._" Saw stated while he cocked one of his rifles.

"_We're all set, then._" M'gann told Ahsoka.

"_Let's get moving._" Ahsoka told the rest of the members of the Young Justice.

Everyone nodded and started to make their way into the ruined Republic Star Destroyer to find Master K'Kruhk and bring him home.

The Young Justice all looked around at the ruins of the Star Destroyer. "_Looks like quite some damage the Separatists did during the Battle of Hypori here, alright._" Kid Flash mused as he saw the dead bodies of some Jedi and Clone Troopers.

Robin nodded as he started to look at the terminal of the Star Destroyer. "_You've got that right._" Robin replied back. He then looked over the terminal and started to wipe the dust off of it. He then looked to the terminal to see it functioning. Curious, Robin placed a cord into the terminal and let it light up. "_Okay, let's see how long this thing was active._" The Boy Wonder said.

Robin then turned on the terminal and started to see some sort of code in the Outer Rim language, Aurebesh. Robin groaned at the language and pulled up a table on his hologlove in order to find out what the writing meant. "_Good thing Obi-Wan gave me an 'English to Aurebesh' translation table for reference in these kinds of situations._" The Boy Wonder said as he started to put each Aurebesh symbol into a standard English font.

Robin started to read the message. "'_To any Republic forces or Jedi out there, this is Jedi Master K'Kruhk calling in for help. I have just awakened after my battle with the Droid, General Grievous, and I am in need of rescue._'" Robin read.

Everyone looked to Robin, all hearing what Dick just read in the distress call. Ahsoka then stepped up. "_Can you find out anything else?_" The Togrutan asked anxiously.

Robin nodded and looked back to the message. "_The call was sent out just sixteen hours ago, and we left Bespin about four hours after the mission._" He told Ahsoka.

Zatanna smiled after she heard the news. "_Well, at least we know that K'Kruhk is already up and still kicking._" She told everyone while leaning against a wall. Zatanna then smiled again as she felt the wall. "_You know, why doesn't the _Resolute_ have soft walls like this one?_" She then asked.

Serra raised an eyebrow and looked over to Zatanna with confusion. "_No Republic Star Destroyer should have any soft walls in them._" She stated.

Zatanna chuckled and continued to feel the wall. "_Well, why is this wall soft?_" She asked.

The wall then began to move, causing Zatanna's eyes to widen. She placed both of her hands at the wall she was leaning against and started to feel it. "_Fur, cloth, fingers?_" She though as she turned around. Zatanna then lit up her wand, and suddenly saw a figure with fur, a Jedi Robe, and dark pupils.

Zatanna shrieked out loud and stumbled backwards into Robin's arms. The Young Justice looked over to the figure as Artemis shot an arrow towards the switches. They all gasped when the figure started to step forwards and cough. He was a Whiphid, and he seemed to look very familiar.

"Now there, my dear, I didn't mean to scare you." The old Whiphid said to Zatanna with caution. "Forgive me if I happened to have scared you at all, but I was only trying to hide from any Separatist Forces trying to take me away."

Ahsoka and Serra then walked up and looked to the Whiphid figure with curiosity. Suddenly, realization hit them, and the two Jedi girls smiled and laughed as they ran towards him.

"Master K'Kruhk!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You old sight for sore eyes!"

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, Master!" Serra exclaimed as well.

K'Kruhk looked to both of the Padawans before he realized who they were. "Serra Keto Shan, the next girl of the generation of Shans!" K'Kruhk exclaimed to Serra with surprise. Serra smiled and nodded as K'Kruhk smiled to her. "Your Master and I are great friends, but I'm sure that you already know that." K'Kruhk added on.

Ahsoka then looked to Master K'Kruhk and smiled. "It's been a lot of years since we've last met, Master." Ahsoka told him.

K'Kruhk turned around and looked to Ahsoka. He chuckled and patted the Togrutan on the shoulder after finally remembering who she was. "Little 'Soka!" He exclaimed. Ahsoka chuckled before K'Kruhk laughed. "My, how much you've grown so much ever since Plo Koon brought you to the Jedi Temple!" K'Kruhk added on, filled with much joy at seeing Ahsoka again after a long time. He then started to inspect Ahsoka. "I can see you've already built your first lightsaber and got a second one."

M'gann smiled at the sight of K'Kruhk with the two Jedi. "I can now see why K'Kruhk was so important to you now." Miss Martian stated as she grinned and crossed her arms.

K'Kruhk heard what M'gann had said and looked towards her. "Well, well, well." He said, walking towards Miss Martian. "You seem like an interesting one, aren't you, young girl?" He asked.

M'gann smiled to K'Kruhk as she stroked some of her hair. "Thank you, Master K'Kruhk, that means a lot, coming from a Jedi Master." M'gann replied back.

"What is your name, young one?" K'Kruhk then asked.

"I am Miss Martian, K'Kruhk," M'gann started out. "But I am known by M'gann M'orzz by my friends and family."

"Well, M'gann," K'Kruhk started out. "I sense a strong power within you, almost, just almost, as strong as Master Yoda's."

M'gann blushed at this before Ahsoka then spoke up. "Actually, Megan isn't a Jedi, she has Martian powers." Ahsoka explained, remembering how M'gann reacted to hearing this before from Darth Maul and Count Dooku during the times she faced them separately.

M'gann looked Yo K'Kruhk. "By the way, K'Kruhk, how was it you survived the Onslaught of General Grievous, but don't have your lightsaber?" M'gann asked curiously.

K'Kruhk sighed before he clung onto his side. "You see, after I fell, I went into a deep slumber." K'Kruhk started to explain. "It gave Grievous the impression that I was dead, and it seemed to have worked." K'Kruhk added on. He then looked to the side of his belt before looking to his hand. "When I woke up, everyone was gone, and the Battle Droids were all destroyed, but my lightsaber was stolen." K'Kruhk said sadly. "It appears that the Droid General got the best of me, being able to steal my best lightsaber while I was asleep."

M'gann sighed before K'Kruhk walked up to her. "But, forgive me for mistaking you for a Jedi." He apologized. "To me, it just seemed like you _were_ one."

"But, if I _were_ a Jedi," M'gann started out. "Then everyone would be dead-on right about me." The Martian stated.

At that moment, there was a loud rumbling sound. Everyone looked around in confusion before the wall K'Kruhk was hiding at burst down. Flames started to appear as a girl in a black robe with blue hair appeared. "No." She stated in a sadistic tone in her voice. "When you're _dead_, it's dead-on." She quipped.

M'gann gasped as she turned to K'Kruhk. The impact of the blast was enough to send him to his knees. Due to all of the hits he had taken during his battle with General Grievous, he was still in pain, and now he was in much greater pain than before. "Master K'Kruhk!" she exclaimed, running over to his side as he started to groan in pain.

Aqualad and Ahsoka both looked to each other before turning back to the girl. "Who are _you?_" Aqualad asked.

The girl chuckled and stepped forwards. "Kaldur'ahm, you should know by now that my father nearly killed you all in India, fooled the public into trusting the ORDER, and was trained in the ways of the Dark Side by our Master, Messiah." The girl stated.

Artemis growled and aimed her bow. "_You're_ Sylas's daughter?!" she exclaimed.

"Call me Xion." Xion replied calmly and sadistically. She sighed as she unsheathed her lightsaber hilt. It was shaped like a flute, and, like Sylas's lightsaber, it was black and gold. "You cost the ORDER quite a loss back on Earth-16," Xion started out. Everyone prepared to take her on before Xion placed her lightsaber hilt on her shoulder. "So right now, I'm going to make you _pay_."

Xion then snapped her fingers. At that moment, Striker, Syrena and Xever all appeared behind her and then in front of her. Striker was now armed with dark crimson shield that had an eye in the middle of it, and his new sword was sheathed in the shield itself. Xever now had his sword sheathed at the left side of his belt, and Syrena now donned a red version of her armor.

Ahsoka looked over to Miss Martian still with K'Kruhk. "M'gann, take Master K'Kruhk somewhere safe so that he can heal." She ordered.

"General Grievous took his lightsaber, after all." Serra added on.

M'gann nodded. "I'm on it." She said. With that, M'gann picked up K'Kruhk as he tried to recover from the blast and started to head towards the door. "Come on, Master K'Kruhk!" she yelled.

Xion then dashed right in front of Miss Martian. "I don't think so, Megan." Xion stated in a calm, sadistic tone.

Ahsoka then ran over towards Xion and slashed downwards at her. Xion didn't even turn to Ahsoka as she then unsheathed her lightsaber, the black blade springing to life as she blocked Ahsoka's Shien attack.

The rest of the Young Justice then ran towards the three ORDER Generals, all taking them on one by one.

Syrena chuckled as she took on Serra Keto. The Shan did her best to dodge every attack being made until Aqualad then slashed at the Persian. Syrena just held up her blade and blocked the attack. "My, you've gotten slower since our last battle." Alakshmi teased as she then threw Kaldur off.

Robin then charged in at Syrena, clashing his Bola Sticks with her swords. "And you seem none the wiser." Syrena teased before kicking the Boy Wonder away.

Artemis, Gerrera, Drol and Rebel then shot at Striker. Victor chuckled and slashed away the blasts before Artemis formed her twin broadswords and clashed with him before Drol took out a missile-launcher and shot at him. "Big mistake!" Striker yelled out as he threw Artemis in front of him, letting her get hit by the missiles.

Artemis was then sent to the ground before Saw and Rebel shot at Striker. "He's mine!" Lux called out as he unsheathed the Darksaber.

Striker just laughed and then unsheathed his sword, clashing immediately with Rebel before shoving him aside. Artemis got up again and then shot an arrow, but Striker just slashed it apart.

Kid Flash, Superboy and Rocket then started to take on Xever. Xever unsheathed his sword and then bent the hilt, transforming it into a rifle. "_Adios._" He said in Spanish before shooting at Rocket.

Raquel created a shield before Superboy and Kid Flash then dashed in towards Xever. Xever laughed again and then kicked aside Kid Flash before bringing his sword down onto Superboy. The Boy of Steel grabbed the blade with his palms, trying his best to prevent himself from being slashed apart.

Zatanna then charged in with her Golden Ichor Energy Sword, clashing with Xever. The Sword King blocked the attack as Zatanna started to attack with a flurry of motions. Xever sent many jabs, but Zatanna just either dodged or leapt over them. When Xever struck his blade at her chest, Zatanna leapt onto the terminal behind her and then stood on top of the blade. Xever growled and attempted to get his blade off of Zatanna's feet, but she stayed right where she was. Xever growled and then switched the position of his sword, slashing upwards at her. Zatanna gasped and held up her own sword, but was knocked back due to the impact.

Rocket roared as she then tossed some exploding shurikens towards Xever. Xever looked to the incoming projectiles as Rocket then started to form her kinetic energy bubbles to turn into bombs. Xever then threw his pocketknives towards the bombs, causing them to explode and send Superboy, Zatanna, Kid Flash and Rocket all back.

Ahsoka continued to clash with Xion, using Shien motions to counter her enemy's tactics and moves. The battle was one-sided, with Ahsoka attacking Xion with aggression while Xion herself didn't even budge an inch from her spot as she countered every one of Ahsoka's moves. Xion laughed as she battled Ahsoka, using a wild version of Ataru combined with Shien. "I must say, Ahsoka Tano, you're even better than I had imagined." Xion mused.

Ahsoka said nothing and slammed her blue blade towards Xion's neck. Xion just blocked the Shii-Cho strike with her blade and chuckled. "You don't know what I'm made of!" Ahsoka yelled back.

"Well, try harder. You're making me want to go to sleep." Xion remarked back. She then threw Ahsoka off before placing her lightsaber into her left hand so that she could use her right hand to send a blast at Ahsoka. "Elbuod em!" she incanted. 

A clone of Xion then appeared, standing in a Soresu Opening Stance. Ahsoka growled and then looked to where the original Xion went to, but she was gone. The clone of Xion then leapt into the air and performed an Ataru swing at Ahsoka, but she blocked the blade with her right Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "Get out of my way!" Ahsoka demanded as she started to clash with the clone.

Robin tossed two birdarangs at Syrena, but she held up her swords and blocked the projectiles before Aqualad and Serra came in from Alakshmi's other side. Alakshmi held up her swords again and the three circled halfway before Syrena slashed then away.

"Say goodbye." Syrena said sadistically as she shot at the three with her scepter. The three were sent back by the attack as Striker continued to face off against Artemis, Rebel, Drol and Gerrera.

Artemis and Rebel both jumped on top of the Republic Terminal, shooting at Striker. Striker held up his shield and then slashed down at them, but Saw and Jaybo blocked Victor's blade with their own vibroblades. Artemis and Lux fell to the ground soon afterwards and started to shoot at Striker point-blank, but he shoved his shield into Saw and Jaybo's chests before slashing away Artemis and Rebel.

"This is the end for you!" Victor Deacon called out as he blasted the four away towards Robin, Aqualad and Serra.

Zatanna continued to clash with Xever back at the other side of the fallen Republic Star Destroyer. She swung at his feet while they stood on top of the terminal, but once Xever tried to strike at the mage, Zatanna twirled off into the air and onto the ground, continuing to clash with him. "You're going down!" Zatanna exclaimed as she then unsheathed her wand. With both of her weapons, Zatanna struck at Xever endlessly, but he then unsheathed a green lightsaber with claws on the emitter and struck back. Zatanna was caught off-guard by this and started to go on defense. Xever then struck with both of his swords, stabbing towards Zatanna, but she used both her Golden Sword and her wand to block the attack.

Zatanna threw off both blades and turned around to attack again, but Xever kicked her away into Superboy, Rocket and Kid Flash as everyone regrouped with each other.

Syrena and Striker then regrouped with Xever. "Guess that battling our forces on Dathomir, Kashyyyk and Cloud City really tired you guys out." Syrena teased.

Robin panted and shook his head as he held his hand behind his back. "Whatever, you blowhards! Bring it on!" the Boy Wonder spat. "We can still take you guys on!"

Striker chuckled as he then unsheathed a large blaster. "Then prove it." He taunted.

Robin smirked and then revealed a birdarang in his palms. He threw it down to the ground, which then separated and exploded, causing a smokescreen. The three ORDER Generals coughed before Syrena cleared away the smoke. When the smoke cleared, they saw that the Young Justice was gone!

Syrena growled and looked to the other two ORDER Generals. "Find them!" she ordered.

Meanwhile, M'gann carried K'Kruhk over towards the side of a canyon nearby. K'Kruhk panted as Miss Martian struggled to support the elderly Jedi. M'gann panted as well before K'Kruhk let out a groan. Miss Martian looked over to K'Kruhk to notice that his right arm was bleeding.

M'gann gasped and set K'Kruhk down onto a rock before taking off her cape. "Master K'Kruhk!" she exclaimed after seeing the wound. K'Kruhk continued to groan while Miss Martian started to wrap a cast around K'Kruhk's arm. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice–"

"No, let me apologize, young M'gann." K'Kruhk interrupted as M'gann started to tend to K'Kruhk's injured arm. "It's my fault for being such a burden."

Miss Martian looked to K'Kruhk and shook her head. "No, you don't need to apologize." The young Martian stated. "It's an honor to be working with you and to be of use."

K'Kruhk looked in surprise as M'gann went on while wrapping the sling around K'Kruhk's arm. "When I was told by Ahsoka about the Jedi, I always started to wonder what it would be like to meet one." M'gann said. "I've been told that my powers are on par with the Force, and I once took on Darth Maul by myself for a while."

K'Kruhk smiled and looked up to M'gann as he started to get himself comfortable. "So, even though you're not a Jedi, you fight like one and have the same ideals?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Yeah." M'gann said, smiling to K'Kruhk. "I guess that you can put it that way."

K'Kruhk then looked over to M'gann's belt, noticing the lightsaber she had. "That design doesn't look like any that I have ever seen before, M'gann."

Miss Martian raised an eyebrow and then looked down to her lightsaber hilt. She chuckled as she then detached it from her belt and showed it to K'Kruhk. "This?" M'gann asked. K'Kruhk sent her a nod of confirmation before M'gann chuckled. "Ahsoka actually helped be to build this after we took down Darth Maul back on Earth-16, our home planet." M'gann started to explain. "I used the lightsaber hilt design of Darth Maul's lightsaber and made some modifications to it."

"Aye, it's a really impressive design." K'Kruhk stated.

M'gann chuckled and placed the hilt back onto her belt. "Well, Ahsoka went through a lot, and after teaching her how to use new powers, and after she taught me about the Jedi and their ways, she stated I could be considered to be a Jedi myself, Master M'orzz, as Ahsoka claimed I could be."

K'Kruhk smiled as he straightened himself in his sitting position. "Well, M'gann M'orzz, maybe we can put that theory of Ahsoka's to the test." The Whiphid Jedi Master stated.

"Huh?" M'gann asked as she then turned back to K'Kruhk.

K'Kruhk then turned back to face M'gann. "How would you like to be a Jedi Padawan Apprentice?" he asked.

M'gann gasped upon hearing this. _Me, as a Jedi?_ She asked herself. She could do nothing but look to K'Kruhk in shock and surprise as the world seemed to move quickly and they were moving slowly.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued to battle against Xion's clone. Ahsoka performed a downwards Soresu strike while the Fake Xion knocked it away with Ataru. Ahsoka performed a Djem So strike at the Clone Xion, but she blocked it with a Niman defense stance before Ahsoka twirled around and performed both a Shii-Cho swing and an Ataru slash, but the Xion Clone jumped on top of the higher levels of the Republic Star Destroyer, smirking devilishly.

Ahsoka then turned around to face the real Xion. "Xion!" she called out. Ahsoka waited for some sort of signal from the Daughter of Sylas, but there was no response coming from anywhere. Ahsoka continued to look around before finally coming to the conclusion that Xion had left. "Tch!" she remarked to herself. "Where did she go?!" Ahsoka yelled, aiming her right Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet at the Clone of Xion and shooting her down.

The Clone dissipated before Ahsoka then ran off. "Xion! Come out!" she yelled, running out of the Star Destroyer.

At the canyon, M'gann continued to be in shock until she finally spoke up. "Me… as your Apprentice?" she asked.

"Yes." K'Kruhk replied, being silent ever since he made his request.

M'gann stuttered as she continued to be wide-eyed. "But… I thought that you already had an Apprentice…"

"He was killed when General Grievous struck." K'Kruhk stated as he stood up. "Your powers are indeed on par with the Force, and you would make an excellent Jedi."

M'gann nodded. "I see." She said.

Miss Martian then looked down to her lightsaber, contemplating on the decision on whether or not to become a Jedi. _That's right._ M'gann started to think to herself. She then looked back to K'Kruhk as he looked over the dead bodies of the Jedi who fell at the hands of General Grievous. _If I become a Jedi Padawan to K'Kruhk, then perhaps the Republic and the Jedi Order would be able to stand a better chance against the Separatists and the ORDER_. M'gann thought on.

_In M'gann's mind, K'Kruhk leapt alongside Count Dooku, the two clashing blades. Ahsoka fought off against Gemini Rouge behind him before M'gann, now in Jedi Robes, flew in and started to perform lightsaber techniques against the Count. M'gann continued to attack until she found an opening in Dooku's defense and stabbed him in the chest. K'Kruhk smiled as he walked up to M'gann, as well as Ahsoka, who patted her on the shoulder._

M'gann smiled towards K'Kruhk after having this thought. _It would be cool._ She thought to herself.

K'Kruhk looked over to M'gann, sensing her looking to him. M'gann gasped and turned away, trying to hide her emotions.

_But…_ M'gann continued to think to herself. _That's true, K'Kruhk is a great Jedi Master, and his Padawan died because of General Grievous. I might obviously become an excellent Apprentice._ M'gann thought further on. She was almost prepared to tell K'Kruhk her answer until another thought entered her mind. _However, if I become an Apprentice and go to the Temple, then according to everything Ahsoka told me, I would have to leave everyone behind, and maybe never see them again_. M'gann thought to herself, now contradicting her thoughts. _But if it's the best for the Jedi Order and K'Kruhk himself, then… maybe, JUST maybe…_

"What's wrong, M'gann M'orzz?" K'Kruhk then asked M'gann, seeing how she was contradicting herself.

M'gann looked up to K'Kruhk and gasped. She then looked back to her hand and continued to think. K'Kruhk looked to Miss Martian with hope before the young Martian finally sighed and started to make her way towards K'Kruhk, now about ready to make up her mind.

All of a sudden, a blast of Sith Lightning was sent down towards them. M'gann gasped as she looked over to the side, activating her lightsaber and starting to deflect some of the Lightning before they both saw the attacker.

Xion stood on top of the mountainside beside them and chuckled. "Master K'Kruhk, you're sure a hard man to predict." The Daughter of Sylas remarked. "Took me a while to trace your Midi-Chlorian signature before I was able to lock onto you and then rid myself of the other Force Signatures nearby."

"Xion!" M'gann yelled out. Xion turned over towards Miss Martian as she growled towards her. "What do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Megan Morse?" Xion started to remark. She then took out her flute-shaped lightsaber and placed it on her shoulder. "_I'm_ here… to take the Force from K'Kruhk."

K'Kruhk scoffed and glared at her. "Young girl, your thoughts have been twisted and deformed." K'Kruhk retorted back. "Everyone knows that the Force is nothing more than the Supernatural Energy that surrounds everyone." He stated. "And as every wise individual knows, energy is something that cannot be taken, nor destroyed."

Xion chuckled and then started to twirl around her lightsaber. "That's too bad, Old Man." Xion said sadistically. "Because no matter _what_ anyone says, I'm taking the Force from you, and you can do nothing to stop me."

"What?!" K'Kruhk yelled out.

M'gann had the same reaction on her face as well.

Xion then held out her lightsaber to show the two. "This lightsaber is called the Xiphon, and there's a reason it's called that." She said in a sadistic voice.

Xion then placed the Xiphon up to her mouth and started to play it. A trill of several beats of notes started to sound out from it in a rhythmic tone.

Suddenly, K'Kruhk started to yell in pain. M'gann gasped as she turned to K'Kruhk. "K'Kruhk!" she exclaimed. Miss Martian then flew over towards K'Kruhk to help him, but a sudden burst of blue energy knocked her away. Miss Martian gasped and then turned back to Xion. "You Pied Piper cur!" she yelled out, reactivating her lightsaber and then dashing at Xion. Xion just Slasher Smiled towards M'gann as she prepared to land her blade on the Daughter of Sylas, but was knocked off by a yellow aura with an energy burst the color as the aura.

"What… is happening to me?!" K'Kruhk yelled out in pain. "The Force within me is fading away!" he screeched. "How can the Force be taken in such a way? This… this kind of power is impossible!"

Xion smirked as a blue wave of energy started to get drained out from K'Kruhk. M'gann continued to gasp as the blue energy wave started to make its way over towards Xion's Xiphon.

"Xion!" Ahsoka's voice then called out. Xion turned to the side to see Ahsoka use Force-Speed to dash at her. Ahsoka raised her lightsaber into the air as Xion then lifted up her own and then activated it, stopping the tune from playing. K'Kruhk started to fall back in pain before Ahsoka attacked Xion.

"Ahsoka!" M'gann called out.

Ahsoka pulled back her lightsaber and performed a Makashi stab towards Xion, but she calmly dodged to the side before she attacked Xion again. "How are you able to take away the Force in such an impossible way?!" Ahsoka demanded as she performed a Niman slash towards Xion. Xion just stood still, standing right where she was as she performed Ataru defense techniques on the Togrutan.

Ahsoka twirled around to attack again, but Xion held up her blade and held her defense. "Tch! I never thought you'd last that long against my Clone." Xion remarked.

Xion then kicked Ahsoka away before backflipping onto another part of the mountain. Ahsoka charged at Xion again, but a figure in a black cloak and red wings then flew over and knocked Ahsoka back.

"Hello, Ahsoka, Master K'Kruhk." Black Widow then said with a bit of sadism in her voice as she got up. Ahsoka looked to Black Widow as she now wore a black top with a red line that went down the middle. She had black shoulder pads with the symbol of the Black Phoenix of the ORDER on them, a new helmet colored black and with a red diagonal line as the visor, with a silver three-lined mouth plate and a silver necklace around her neck. She had a black utility belt with a silver buckle, a black skirt, and black stockings which had red lines going down the middle, as well as black boots. She also had metal hair braids on her head under the helmet, and she wore a heavy black cape covering her back with red linings on it. "It's been a while."

"Barriss!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Barriss Offee!" K'Kruhk exclaimed as well.

"My name is now Black Widow, _Former_ Master." Black Widow spat.

Ahsoka panted and looked to M'gann. "M'gann, make sure that Master K'Kruhk is kept safe from harm." She ordered. "Barriss is mine."

"But…" M'gann started to protest.

"Stay there!" Ahsoka then yelled.

Barriss then unsheathed both of her lightsabers stolen from Asajj Ventress and aimed them towards Ahsoka. She pulled on some triggers installed on them and started to shoot at Ahsoka. Ahsoka just threw aside the blasts as she charged at Black Widow.

Ahsoka then formed her double-bladed lightsaber, which Barriss copied afterwards and clashed with Ahsoka. They both performed downwards Shien slashes at each other before Barriss used a Makashi stab. Ahsoka blocked it and sent a series of Niman strikes towards Barriss, which was countered with Shii-Cho slashes before Ahsoka used Shien to counter back.

M'gann looked up and then nodded. "Time to help." She said to herself. M'gann was about to reach for her lightsaber until she realized that it was no longer there. "Huh?" M'gann asked, looking around. M'gann then looked over towards a nearby stone and noticed that her lightsaber had fallen towards there following Miss Martian's attempt to strike Xion down.

M'gann gasped and then flew over towards her lightsaber. However, upon passing K'Kruhk, she stopped, remembering the decision she was trying to make in becoming a Jedi Padawan to K'Kruhk. "_How would you like to be a Jedi Padawan Apprentice?_" M'gann remembered hearing K'Kruhk say.

M'gann then started to hesitate again. K'Kruhk took notice of this as they both looked to each other.

Suddenly, they noticed the sound of the battle between Ahsoka and Barriss starting to near them. They both looked to the side as Ahsoka backflipped onto the ground, followed by Black Widow jumping down with her separate lightsabers and slashing at Ahsoka. Ahsoka soon got up and separated her own lightsabers as well, twirling into the air and using Shien against Barriss. Barriss then blocked her next Ataru strike with a Soresu strike, but Ahsoka pushed Barriss's blade off and then slashed at her with Niman. Barriss chuckled and attempted to strike with a Djem So downwards slash, but Ahsoka used a Shien defense position to block the attack before throwing her off and then blasting at Barriss with her Crossbow Gauntlet.

Barriss groaned as she was thrown back. She stood ready with a Makashi stance as Ahsoka prepared to charge again. Just then, golden feathers started to fall to the ground. Ahsoka looked around with confusion before she was then blasted upon.

M'gann and K'Kruhk both gasped upon seeing this. "Little 'Soka!" K'Kruhk called out.

Ahsoka fell to the ground on her knees, her weapons falling out of her hands as Striker, Syrena and Xever all landed around the Togrutan.

"Hey, Tano." Xion called out from above. "It looks like quitting would be the smart thing to do right now." She taunted.

M'gann continued to contemplate with the choice she was making. K'Kruhk, seeing that Ahsoka would need help, looked over to M'gann's fallen lightsaber and started making his way towards it, still limping.

Ahsoka smirked as she started to laughs. Slowly, Ahsoka began to get up, and a grin emerged on her face. "If I was going to be _smart_, Xion…" Ahsoka started out. "Then I would have never become a Jedi." She then remarked. Xion smirked and raised her eyebrow in confusion as Ahsoka started to get up. "Stopping you and the ORDER, as well as Gemini and the Separatists… is what defines me!"

M'gann nodded as Ahsoka then grabbed one of her lightsabers. "The victory of the Jedi against evil is my dream." Ahsoka started again. "And I am _not_ giving up that dream for anyone else!"

Ahsoka then activated her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and started to shoot towards Black Widow and Xever. The two ORDER Generals blocked the blasts in surprise before charging towards Ahsoka. Striker and Syrena did the same before Ahsoka turned around and shot them as well. She struck at Xever with a Soresu strike, which then hit Barriss's blade before turning around and throwing Syrena back with a Shii-Cho attack. She then threw off Alakshmi and then blocked a slash made by Striker with a Shien stance while shooting towards Barriss.

"Who I am…" M'gann repeated to herself. Her thoughts were clear now as she clenched her fist. "Who I am… is what defines me!" she then exclaimed.

Miss Martian then turned around and started to notice K'Kruhk reaching for the lightsaber. M'gann quickly ran towards the hilt and knocked K'Kruhk aside as she picked up the lightsaber herself. She then turned back to K'Kruhk, now in surprise after watching what Miss Martian just did. M'gann took a deep breath and bowed respectfully. "Forgive me, K'Kruhk," M'gann started out. "But if being a Jedi isn't what makes me M'gann, then I don't want to go down that path, no matter _what_ I'm told." M'gann went on. "Even for you… I will do anything it takes to go down the path that makes me who I am!"

K'Kruhk continued to look M'gann in surprise before he then grabbed the Martian by the collar. Miss Martian didn't struggle to resist, now being prepared to take on the consequence for turning down being a Jedi, as she looked K'Kruhk straight in the eyes.

But K'Kruhk smirked and chuckled. "That's just what I wanted to hear." He replied. M'gann looked to him with surprise before he smiled and nodded at her. "M'gann, I have seen many youthful Jedi in my life, but you… you are different." He stated. "I understand that you are not a Jedi, but I can see that the path you take is the path that makes you who you are, the path that _defines_ who you are!"

M'gann smiled and nodded before flying off towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka leapt over Xever and then stood ready to continue fighting them. M'gann then flew over to her side as Ahsoka looked to her. "Nice timing." She complimented.

"What can I say?" M'gann asked. "I had some great teachers."

Just then, the rest of the Young Justice ran up alongside the two. "Back with a vengeance, baby!" Wally exclaimed.

Ahsoka smiled to each of her friends and chuckled. "_How?_" she asked with amazement.

"We were able to get to a safe place after Syrena, Striker and Xever attacked us." Aqualad started out.

"However, we were able to find a Republic Medical Kit, and we were able to recover when we escaped the ORDER Generals." Rocket explained.

Ahsoka laughed and then activated both her double-bladed lightsaber and her shoto while Serra and M'gann activated their own lightsabers. "Xever has K'Kruhk's lightsaber." Serra informed Ahsoka.

M'gann gasped as she then looked over to Xever's belt, which had the clawed lightsaber of Master K'Kruhk. "I thought that Grievous stole it!"

"Let's say that we had a little… friendly _talk_ with the General, and when he didn't cooperate with us, we went to extremes to get this lightsaber from him." Striker explained in a sadistic tone.

"Now _we_ are in possession of the lightsaber." Xion stated. "We get the victory for today."

"Then we get it back." Ahsoka then remarked as she twirled around her lightsabers. She then aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet on her left hand at the ORDER Generals, catching them off-guard. "Let's go!" Ahsoka ordered her friends.

"Right!" The Young Justice replied back all at once. They all then charged off towards the ORDER Generals, in which Black Widow, Striker, Syrena and Xever all charged back, the true fight now beginning.

Ahsoka started to slash at Barriss with free Shien, mixing the Lightsaber Technique with moves of her own. Barriss couldn't counter the new moves before M'gann leapt over Ahsoka and started to slash at Xever, who unsheathed both his normal sword and K'Kruhk's lightsaber.

Ahsoka then blocked Barriss's Vaapad swing with a Shii-Cho strike, knocking her back before Aqualad, Serra and Zatanna all clashed with Syrena, being able to force her back with the new stamina they had from their recovery.

Artemis, Saw, Lux and Jaybo then started to shoot at Striker before Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Rocket all sent punches and kicks towards him, catching Victor off-guard.

M'gann clashed with Xever, who was using dual swords while M'gann struck with her lightsaber. Xever swung his blades at M'gann's neck, but she ducked and then deactivated her lightsaber. "Hey, Rocket, catch!" she yelled out, grabbing onto Xever's sword and then throwing it to her.

Rocket smiled and caught the blade, using it to clash with Striker before Superboy punched the World War II veteran in the chest. "Thanks!" she yelled to Miss Martian.

"Kid Flash, think fast!" Lux called out, tossing the Darksaber over Striker's head and towards Wally.

Wally caught the Darksaber before Lux took out both of his pistols, shooting randomly and spinning around, his rounds hitting Syrena and Black Widow simultaneously.

"Drol" Gerrera called out, throwing his sword towards Jaybo.

"On it!" Drol yelled back as he tossed his blaster towards Saw. Saw caught the blaster and started to use both of his firearms to shoot Syrena before Jaybo then slashed at Black Widow.

Barriss was sent back in surprise before Ahsoka then formed the chains on her lightsabers and swung at her ex-friend. Barriss held off against the attack before Ahsoka leapt into the air and shot a beam of light down onto her.

Connor then leapt over towards Syrena, grabbing her by the throat. "Going down?" Superboy quipped, pulling Alakshmi to the ground and then dragging her along the dirt. He then threw her into the air, where Serra clashed with her before Artemis shot an arrow that sent her into the side of a canyon.

M'gann continued to clash with Xever, now only armed with K'Kruhk's lightsaber. Miss Martian blocked every attack made by the Swordsman Assassin with her lightsaber held in her left hand before Xever knocked it out, now falling into M'gann's right hand. She blocked their blades low as Xever angrily struck back. The Martian placed her lightsaber back into her left hand and the two clashed low. Xever growled and threw M'gann's lightsaber out of her hands and behind him. M'gann made no reaction as Xever then slashed at her. Miss Martian flew all around before Xever eventually stabbed at her below, but Miss Martian leapt into the air and then landed on Xever's stolen hilt.

M'gann then flew over towards her hilt, which Xever noticed and leapt into the air to strike her down. M'gann landed and caught her blade before looking up and reaching for a fallen holographic transmitter that was once used by Master Barrek before he was killed by General Grievous. "Say cheese!" she then quipped, shining the light from the device into Xever's eyes.

M'gann smirked and kicked Xever's blade aside before kicking him in the face. She then grasped her lightsaber with both hands and started to push Xever back while he was in defense. Xever could hardly keep up with Miss Martian's moves before she pressed her blade against his. Xever roared and pushed off before sending a stab, but M'gann then grabbed his sword hand and elbowed it, causing K'Kruhk's lightsaber to fall out of his hands.

M'gann then kicked Xever back before she held out K'Kruhk's blade in her right hand. The lightsaber started to glow before M'gann stabbed it downwards, starting to form her Trinity Symbol. She then slashed upwards before thrusting her sword down and then slashing horizontally, finishing up her Trinity Symbol and then slashing it right at Xever, performing SokaTan.

Xever was pushed back as Ahsoka then performed SokaTan against Barriss as well, thrusting her sword down, then up, then down again and then slashing the Trinity symbol towards Barriss. "Take this, traitor!" Ahsoka yelled out as Barriss was thrown into Xever.

The ORDER Generals all gathered together as the Young Justice all grouped together as well.

Xion looked down to the Young Justice with amusement. "So, _that's_ SokaTan, the legendary Form VIII, huh?" she asked.

Ahsoka and M'gann both looked up to Xion as she smirked. "No matter." She remarked. She then snapped her fingers, and she, as well as the ORDER Generals, all disappeared from the area.

K'Kruhk chuckled and walked up towards Ahsoka and M'gann. "You know, it's a very rare occasion when one invents a new Lightsaber Form." He complimented. "I'm glad to see that it was invented by you two."

Ahsoka and M'gann both smiled to each other before they saw the _Resolute_ hovering over them, as well as some Republic Gunships heading down to the surface.

M'gann sighed as she deactivated K'Kruhk's lightsaber. She then held out the hilt and handed it to the Jedi Master. "I think you'll be wanting this back." Miss Martian told the Whiphid Jedi Master as a smile started to grow on her face, now certain of who she was, and how she was going to make her own way.

K'Kruhk looked down to his lightsaber before smiling and shaking his head, closing M'gann's hand to grasp the lightsaber tight. "M'gann, from what I have seen, the time for a new way of the Force is necessary." He explained. "And the one who should deserve to wield such a fine weapon would be in the hands of a fine, young girl." K'Kruhk said.

M'gann gasped and then smiled. "Will you be okay without it?" Miss Martian asked with worriment in her voice.

"Aye, the Way of the Blade was an important lesson for all Jedi, but a new way is needed to carve through for a new age of future Jedi." He said. K'Kruhk then placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder and smiled. "M'gann M'orzz, you may not be a Jedi, but I can say that you fight with the heart of one."

M'gann smiled at this before the Gunship came down. Anakin appeared in it and nodded to the Young Justice. "Okay, everyone, let's go home."

Ahsoka nodded as the Young Justice started to make their way towards the Gunship. K'Kruhk, however, reached for a compartment of part of the ruined Republic Star Destroyer he came in those many years ago and then pulled something out. He smiled and nodded before walking towards M'gann. "In order to show my gratitude, I give you these as a present." He said.

M'gann looked down to see what K'Kruhk was giving her: grey Jedi Robes with streaks of green. M'gann smiled and picked up the folded Robes. "I'm _not_ a Jedi." She stated.

"But you _are_ a Martian, and a strong one at that." K'Kruhk said.

M'gann then hugged Master K'Kruhk, in which he smiled back. They all then entered the Republic Gunship as it flew towards the _Resolute_. Then, as soon as everyone was ready, the _Resolute_ took off towards Coruscant.

_Kessel System…_

Sylas looked over the progress that his ORDER Forces were making from the Bridge of the _Marauder_ and chuckled. "Everything is going on as planned." He said to himself.

Sylas then turned around to face the members of the ORDER Council. "I take it that the other operations are all going as planned as well?" he asked.

August, also known as the Choten, smirked and stepped up. "_I have a little Green Martian will secretly start to work for us on our end_." The Choten stated. "_I should have little to no more disturbances in my operations to play my part in the ORDER_."

Sylas nodded at the Choten before looking to another screen. "How goes _your_ operations, King Phobos?" he asked. "Did you resurrect the four witches as we recommended?" he added on. The rest of the ORDER Council turned to Phobos, wearing a grin on his face

"_Perhaps a bit more… support on my side would be able to help to take down the growing amount of Fairies and Guardians giving me trouble here_." Phobos, in his golden Phoenix Robes, spoke up. "_I have resurrected the QuadraTrix as instructed, but due to their past actions, controlling them seems to be difficult_."

"_When I get rid of the Riders on my end, I will be sure to find your World, and help take care of the impediments_." A figure in black and blue armor then stated.

"Your highness, I will be sure to do what I can to help you out there." Sylas then replied back.

"_We will need to strengthen our ties with each other and help to take care of the nuisances that stand in our way_." Darth Malgus then stated.

Sylas nodded at this statement. "Everyone, be sure to lend a hand to everyone in need of help against their opposing forces." Sylas ordered. "Remember, we can all see into the future, but we do _not_ know the fate of our_selves_." Sylas reminded the Council of the ORDER.

Everyone nodded and soon signed off. As soon as the Council Meeting was finished, Xion walked into the room. "Meeting went well, Father?" she asked.

"Only a couple of issues, but nothing more." Sylas replied to his Daughter. "Any issues with Your highness, I will be sure to do what I can to help you out there." Phobos replied.

Everyone nodded and soon signed off. As soon as the Council Meeting was finished, Xion walked into the room. "Meeting went well, Father?" she asked.

"Only a couple of issues, but nothing more." Sylas replied to his Daughter. "Any issues with _you_ on _your_ mission?"

"We failed to steal the Force from K'Kruhk." Xion started out as she inspected her Xiphon. "I shall need some more… _test_ subjects to experiment this on to make sure it can work."

"And, what else?" Sylas asked. "Surely, your mission must have had more to it."

Xion smirked and snapped her fingers. "Indeed, Father." She replied back sadistically. After snapping her fingers, two corpses started to rise into the air. There were the corpses of Sha'a gi and Tarr Seir. "I believe that these Jedi bodies will be exceptional for Project 1138." Xion then replied.

Sylas smirked and then looked over to a screen of blueprints. "In due time, Jedi-X will become unstoppable." Sylas stated. "Once we release him, _no one_ will dare to stand in our way!"

He then turned to Xion and then smirked. "Pledging yourself to the Dark Side was the best decision I ever made." He told his Daughter, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Xion smiled and walked next to her father. "I am proud to have pledged my allegiance to the Dark Side… all for the ORDER's grand cause." She stated.

Sylas and Xion both chuckled, knowing the victory that would soon be the ORDER's.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? It seems that when I have enough time and ideas on my side, I can be able to get chapters done probably as quickly as I finished this one. Anyone curious to know more about Xion? Keep reading on, and you'll find out. Your support for me this whole time really means a lot all the time, thank you. I shall try to have a new chapter out sometime by next week or later on. Remember, I still have Finals and the ACT Tests to take. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone, and keep up hope for when the day school ends will finally come, and also be sure to celebrate when summer finally comes! See you soon!


	7. Mysteries Of Coruscant

Hello there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, returning to you once again with another new chapter for my new story, the sequel to **Path of the Padawan**, **Journey of the Knight**! It's thanks to every one of you that I was able to get this far in my story. I can't thank you enough for your continued support. My thanks especially goes out to **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh,** **Scourge from BloodClan, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Chris Adair, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, JapanRules555, BlackAkatsuki23, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, The Morning Sun, Kamen Rider Sting, ByrdDog66, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, Ocnarf**, and the **Guest** reviewers. Thanks to you, always backing me up, I was able to get this far in my stories. Now, with no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my new chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 7: Mysteries Of Coruscant

_While there are some mysteries that are better left unsolved, there are secrets that are meant to be brought out into the open._

_**A call for distress from the Outer Rim! Years ago, the Droid GENERAL GRIEVOUS struck on the Planet of Hypori, attacking the Republic and taking on five Jedi. Whiphid Jedi Master K'KRUHK was a survivor of the onslaught, and upon awakening from a deep slumber, he sends out a distress call. The YOUNG JUSTICE answer the call and go to help the Jedi Master, but the Daughter of SYLAS, known as XION, leads SYRENA, STRIKER, XEVER and BLACK WIDOW of the ORDER to try and take him. Xion demonstrates her new ability to steal the Force from others from her Mysterious Sith Master, MESSIAH, but fails to take K'KRUHK'S. After recovering the Lightsaber of K'KRUHK and defeating the ORDER, the YOUNG JUSTICE depart for the Core World of Coruscant, where they are given a warm welcome for their heroic actions.**_

_Coruscant…_

The _Resolute_ landed on Coruscant, where a large crowd was waiting for them. The doors soon opened, and first, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked out, but it was the Young Justice everyone then cheered on as Ahsoka led the Young Justice from out of the _Resolute_ and into the open. Everyone cheered for them, getting Ahsoka and the Young Justice to all smile to everyone and wave.

"Never got this big of a welcome back home." M'gann said as she waved to the crowd, in which they waved back and continued to cheer.

"Maybe that's because we were a _Covert Ops_ Team back on Earth-16, and not public heroes." Robin said.

Admiral Tarkin then stepped out and looked to the Young Justice. "I take it that you're enjoying the welcome?" he asked.

"It's… 'Wow' Worthy." Zatanna said.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded back before looking to the crowd. Everyone now seemed to be sorry for accusing her of the crime she thought to have committed back then, and now, there were even some people who were chanting out her name.

Ahsoka then noticed someone in the crowd. She wore a black cloak, and her eyes were brown, her skin pale, and some black hair showing from the top. _Is that…?_ Ahsoka started to ask herself. The image of a certain female Jedi with the same description entered her mind before the girl gasped and turned away. _Maybe it is._ Ahsoka then said to herself mentally.

Below, Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting for them. The Young Justice waved back to their new fans before Obi-Wan Kenobi cleared up his throat. "What did you think?" Obi-Wan asked as the Young Justice all smiled.

"Awesome!" Wally exclaimed as he pulled his fist down.

"_Quite_ the welcoming party." Aqualad added on as he smiled and crossed his arms.

Anakin chuckled and walked up to them. "It will be rare that you get the day in the spotlight." The Chosen One stated. "Be sure to enjoy any day you get the chance to have it."

"Will do." Artemis replied back.

Obi-Wan nodded as a Republic Gunship approached them. "I need to make a report to the Council after hearing the last mission report." He told everyone. The Young Justice and Anakin looked to him as Obi-Wan placed a hand to his chin. "The idea of Sylas's _daughter_, Xion, having the ability to steal the Force, is a great threat, as well as the rest of the ORDER's existence."

"Just do what you need to do, Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a smirk on his face. "And be sure to give a good name to Ahsoka, considering that this is the–"

"_Ninth_ time you saved me?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin chuckled and nodded before Obi-Wan shot him a glare. "I'll be sure to do that." He said, taking off.

C-3PO then walked up to them. "Young Justice, if you don't mind, perhaps a tour of the Galactic Senate will help you to relax." The Protocol Droid suggested.

Rocket turned around as the members of the Justice League then entered. "Well, I don't know." Raquel stated.

"It _would_ be a nice change of pace from all of the action." Icon supported, seeming to be fond of the idea.

Aqualad looked to the Young Justice before turning to Ahsoka. "Your Universe, your decision." Kaldur stated.

Ahsoka shrugged before walking up to the five Leaguers. "Okay, sure. I mean, why not?" she finally replied.

3PO nodded. "Very well." He said as he started to walk towards the Senate Building. "Follow me, if you please." He then said, gesturing his hand towards Anakin, the Young Justice and the Justice League members. "Sometimes, being in the Senate can be a grand experience." 3PO added on.

"Unless you like to watch debates go on every day." Serra mused.

"I beg your pardon?" Lux then asked playfully as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be so hard on Senate Boy here, Serra." Saw then teased. "It's not every day we find ourselves in a meeting with every Planet in the Republic.

Everyone laughed as they soon entered the Senate.

Inside, Anakin and C-3PO both led their friends from Earth-16 towards the Senate Chambers, where a large booming voice was heard.

"The Chair recognizes Senator Aang of Sovereign System of Roona." Mas Amedda called out as he stood next to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The platform that Senator Aang was standing on the floated over towards the center of the room as the Young Justice, with the Justice League and Anakin and C-3PO, all entered.

"Senators, Fellow Delegates," Aang called out as he spread out his arms. "As the Republic continued to expand, we must oversee that all funding for the Republic Army is not taken advantage of." Aang stated. "I, as well as Senator Bail Prestor Organa, feel two important things are needed to ensure the stability of our Systems."

Bail Organa then came up on his own floating platform. "As far as we are concerned, too much funding for the Grand Army of the Republic could result in some Systems turning to the Banking Clan or the Separatist Alliance for more money." Bail called out.

"It is a reason, Senator Organa, why I have decided to lower the amount of funding needed for the Commission of Clone Troopers from Kamino." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine called out, stepping up from his seat.

M'gann set up a Psychic Link with the Young Justice before turning to Ahsoka. "_Ahsoka?_" M'gann asked.

"_Yes?_" Ahsoka replied back.

"_What's going on here?_" the young Martian heroine asked.

"_Right now, it would seem that the Senate is having trouble with funding for commissioning Clone Troopers from the Outer Rim to the Battle Lines._" Ahsoka deducted.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Aang then said.

Tarkin then sat up from next to Chancellor Palpatine before looking down to a Holopad and then looking to a large, blue Senator with head-tails and two female secretaries at his side. "The Chair now recognizes Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth to speak his opinion on our next matter," Tarkin started to read out loud while the Young Justice all narrowed their eyes at him. "The Governing of our Home Systems."

Chancellor Palpatine then stood up from his seat as well. "While I agree with the problems of funding, it should be reminded to everyone that the Separatists also continue to move with each passing day." Palpatine announced. "And due to both Barriss Offee's betrayal and the attack on Onderon, as well as the downfall of the System of Mandalore, governing over our direct Systems is needed."

Orn Free Taa then floated up as he adjusted his uniform. "Remember that the Separatists are the force that threaten to tear apart our ties to each other." The Senator from Ryloth stated.

"What?!" Superboy exclaimed softly.

The Young Justice all looked to each other with disbelief and shock. "_The Senate should know by now that the ORDER is already making their move!_" Aqualad reminded everyone.

"Naboo is already safely protected." Padmé Amidala then announced. "The Republic should not need to show direct control over every System."

"But the _Separatists_ continue to conquer more and more Planets with every passing minute." Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin then pointed out, floating up next to Padmé. Tarkin sent his relative, in which Shayla smiled back.

"That's it." Robin said under his breath, typing on his hologlove. Soon, their platform detached from the wall and made its way to the center, where the Young Justice and the Justice League members were now looking to the Senate.

Aqualad was about to speak up until Lux stopped him, walking up to speak. "Senators, Ambassadors, Supreme Chancellor, I feel the need to bring up yet another force that threatens to destroy the Republic." Lux Bonteri announced.

"The Chair does not recognize Senator–" Mas Amedda started to speak.

"No." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine interrupted. "Senator Bonteri, you are free to speak." Palpatine then said, allowing Lux to continue.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." Lux said. He then looked out to the Senate and cleared his throat. "After Ahsoka Tano's Trial, which I was strongly against, I went and tried to find Ahsoka after she had disappeared." Lux started out. "When I found her in another Universe, with the Planet we are currently allied with known as Earth, the ORDER started to emerge, and now, they have spread havoc to Kashyyyk and Bespin."

"There is no proof of this!" Sly Moore then called out.

"Yes, there _is!_" Robin then called out.

Everyone turned their attention to Robin, who typed at his hologlove before a large hologram appeared in the center of the Grand Convocation Chamber. "These attacks were made on Earth, where we come from," Robin started out, showing many of the ORDER activities being made. "They used stolen Separatist Weaponry to enforce their militia, and made several illegal experiments to try and promote everyone to godhood." The Boy Wonder explained.

Robin then pulled up a hologram of all known members of the ORDER. "Their leader is Sylas, and like the Separatists have Count Dooku, Sylas leads the ORDER as a Sith Lord." Robin went on. "His daughter is Xion, who attacked us on Hypori, and there have been many hits on Kashyyyk and Bespin, just as Senator Bonteri stated."

"I have seen the attacks that the ORDER has done." Padmé then spoke out. "They are ruthless, and even went as far as trying to take over their own Planet."

Robin nodded and pulled up the Invasion of the ORDER during the Second Battle of Earth. He then pulled up some footage from the First Battle of Earth when Count Dooku invaded before showing the Senate the Light.

"The Separatists have also formed an alliance with the Light, a group of individuals who wish to do anything they can to rule both of our Universes." Aqualad then spoke. "These truths are self-evident, and not only have the Separatists gained new allies, but the ORDER poses a greater threat than them."

All the Senators started to murmur with surprise, all looking to each other, speechless about the new threats that they were facing.

"We do not expect you to take our sides, but we wish for you to think about the many threats that now take place in your Universe." Icon then said as he stepped up.

Mas Amedda then slammed his staff onto the floor. "And may I ask who you are?" he called out.

Ahsoka then made her way through the Young Justice and looked to Palpatine and Amedda. "We are the Young Justice, and the Justice League of Earth-16." She declared.

"The Young Justice!" the Senator of Malastare called out.

"It's them!" bail Organa yelled.

"The heroes!" Orn Free Taa exclaimed.

"In the Senate, in the flesh!" Riyo Chuchi exclaimed.

The Senate Chambers were soon filled with cheers and murmurs before Chancellor Palpatine cleared his throat. "Very well." Palpatine announced. "We shall consider what advice has been given to us by the heroes, and make sure to keep a close eye out for the ORDER and this Light." Palpatine announced.

The Senate was then filled with applause as Palpatine's pedestal started to lower. "Meeting adjourned." Mas Amedda said.

C-3PO and Anakin both watched as the Young Justice and the Justice League then came back from the center of the Chambers. "I say, Master Anakin, that was a bit… rash, don't you think?" C-3PO asked his Creator with a voice of uncertainty as all the Senators left.

"They're just doing what they feel is right, 3PO." Anakin replied back as he chuckled.

The Young Justice and the Justice League all landed the platform back to where it originally was before getting off. Ahsoka and the Young Justice all looked to Anakin, all with smiles on their faces. Anakin smiled back at them. "Nice job out there, guys." He complimented.

Padmé then walked up to them. "I must admit," Padmé started out, getting everyone to turn to her. "While that performance was… _reckless_, like _Anakin_ can sometimes be when it comes to action, you managed to bring everyone to a great deal about what kind of threat the ORDER and the Light stand to the Republic now." Padmé said with gratitude. "Not even _I_ would have had enough courage to do that."

"We're just doing our job, Padmé." Ahsoka replied. The two smiled and hugged each other.

Just then, Admiral Tarkin walked up to the Young Justice and the Justice League from another side. Everyone turned to him as he had with him the same Senator from before. "May I introduce to you my cousin, Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin?" Wilhuff said, gesturing his hand to Shayla.

Shayla chuckled and turned to Wilhuff. "Will, I believe that I can introduce my_self_, thank you very much." She stated.

"Just being a gentleman." Tarkin replied back as he placed his hands behind his back.

Shayla chuckled and then turned to everyone. "Forgive my cousin, he can sometimes be known to be _too_ modest." Shayla teased as she rolled her eyes. She then cleared her throat and sent them all a smile. "I must say, I had no idea about the ORDER before." Shayla then told them. "You did a good job in telling everyone about them."

"It is an honor to be before the Senate, Senator Tarkin." Martian Manhunter replied.

"It was about time that the Expanded Universe know about the threat that the ORDER poses to everyone." Aquaman said.

"My king speaks the truth, Senator Tarkin." Aqualad said, supporting Arthur. "For too long has the ORDER been oppressing everyone and attempting to bend them to their will."

"It sounds horrendous," Shayla said. She then paused after a while to look to Aquaman. "Forgive me." She then stated. "I did not know that I was in the presence of a king."

"Do not be ashamed." Aquaman said. "I have often wished to come to the Expanded Universe to see the beauties it holds."

A Senate Commando then walked up to Wilhuff Tarkin. Tarkin looked to him as he started to whisper into his ear. "Yes?" he asked as he turned to the Commando. He then nodded after hearing what the Commando was saying. "The Chancellor himself, is it?... I see."

"What is it, Admiral?" Anakin asked, noticing the conversation.

The Young Justice and the Justice League all turned to Wilhuff as he cleared his throat. "The Supreme Chancellor himself would like to meet the Young Justice, as well as the chosen members of the Justice League, in his office." Tarkin explained. "He was impressed by your speeches, the evidence that you gave about the ORDER and the Light, and, above all, the very fact that you are all heroes with unique powers."

Ahsoka stood in surprise. "Chancellor Palpatine… is requesting us?" She asked with awe. The Young Justice had the same expression while the Justice League members smiled.

"As I said," Wilhuff Tarkin went on while he adjusted his uniform. "Chancellor Palpatine was very impressed with your performance and debut to the Republic."

Anakin then placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "This is a great honor, Snips." He stated. Ahsoka looked up Anakin sent her a smile. "A great honor for anyone."

Ahsoka smiled back to her Master and nodded before turning to Admiral Tarkin. "Okay, Admiral," Ahsoka started out. "We accept the Chancellor's offer to meet with us." Ahsoka then said, extending her hand.

Admiral Tarkin smiled and shook Ahsoka's hand. The two smiled to each other while grasping each other's hands tightly. After a while, they let go of each other. "Now, come on," Admiral Tarkin told the Young Justice and the Justice League members. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine won't be waiting forever."

With that, everyone walked off towards the Supreme Chancellor's office with Tarkin leading them.

Two Red Guards stood by the door to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, guarding the entrance in case of intruders.

Admiral Tarkin then walked up to the two with the Young Justice and the five selected members of the Justice League behind him. The two Guards looked to Tarkin as he sent them a nod. "The Supreme Chancellor himself wishes to meet with the heroes." Wilhuff said. Tarkin then showed his badge to them. "I have clearance, and the heroes are all good." Tarkin added on.

The two Red Guards silently nodded before stepping aside.

The Young Justice and the Justice League members all eyed the Guards as they passed them. "Quite a Secret Service for a Galactic Republic, isn't it?" Artemis mused.

"Think of them as… what was it on your Planet?" Tarkin started out. He then chuckled upon remembering the thought. "'Men in Black', was it?"

Kid Flash then turned around and gasped. Everyone else, save for Robin, all turned around as well and saw that there were some more Red Guards inside of the office as well. "Okay, I swear, these guys are _everywhere!_" Wally exclaimed as he started to shudder.

"The Senate Guards are trained by Chancellor Palpatine to protect him at any cost, Wallace." Tarkin stated.

"Even if he's just taking a shower?" Wally asked back.

"Ask yourself that question and tell me what _you_ think, Kid Idiot." Artemis teased, causing everyone to laugh.

Robin chuckled a bit before noticing a small, bronze statue. "Interesting sculpture." The Boy Wonder stated as he started to investigate it. The statue was of a figure in some sort of cloak, its arms placed in front of it. All of the figure's body was hidden inside of the cloak, and to Robin, it seemed like it could melt at any minute. Robin was about to touch it until he heard a voice.

"Remarkable statue, isn't it?" the voice said.

Robin jumped as he leapt back. The chair at the desk where the statue was placed turned around, revealing the Supreme Chancellor himself, Palpatine. "I got it from my friends in Naboo." Palpatine started to explain. "The Naboo are certainly able to create such fine artwork, such as this statue." The Supreme Chancellor continued with a smile.

"I can see that." Robin said as he chuckled. "But, may I ask, what is it?"

"Sistros." Palpatine explained. Robin gave him a confused look, which caused the Supreme Chancellor to start to explain. "You see, Sistros was one of the four ancient controversial philosophers and lawgivers of the Galactic Republic. The other three were Faya, Yanjon and Braata."

Robin inspected the statue of Sistros some more before he walked back to the rest of the Young Justice and the Justice League members. "That's… really fascinating to hear about." Dick stated.

"It can be melted easily, but… I must be boring you people right now." Palpatine then said with consideration in his voice. "I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the high ruler and sovereign of the Galactic Republic." Palpatine said as he got up.

"It is an honor to meet you, Chancellor." Aqualad said as he stepped forwards.

"The Justice League is humbled to be in your presence." Martian Manhunter went on as he stepped up with Kaldur.

Palpatine awed with amazement before he started to walk around the room. "So, every story I have heard about the famous Young Justice and Justice League are true, then." He said. "I have applauded your performance on, as far as what I've heard from Master Skywalker, Kashyyyk, Dathomir, Bespin, Hypori, and, as I've been told earlier about, your Home Planet of Earth-16."

Palpatine then pressed a button on his desk, and a hologram appeared of the big battle on Earth-16 when the ORDER invaded, and the young heroes from all over came to help the Team before they were known as the Young Justice. Palpatine smiled before he looked to another screen of other heroes fighting off against the ORDER threat while the Young Justice fought in New Zealand. "I must say, forty-_six_ of you is a large number."

Ahsoka then walked up and bowed. "Your Excellency." She said respectfully.

Palpatine looked over to Ahsoka and smiled. "Ah, Padawan Tano!" he exclaimed, a smile emerging on his face. "It is a relief to see you again." He stated. "Please forgive me for the sudden accusation Admiral Tarkin gave you during the time the Jedi Temple was bombed." Palpatine then apologized. "I didn't know who to trust until Anakin came in with Barriss."

"There's no harm done, Chancellor." Ahsoka said as she bowed again. "After all, the Jedi live to serve you and the Republic."

"Yes, I'm sure." Palpatine then said. He then turned back to the screen and marveled at the sight of the battle, still playing. "You must admit, Ahsoka, I haven't seen such a large army of heroes since the Battle of Geonosis."

"There were two less, afterwards." Ahsoka then said, pointing a finger towards Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, fighting alongside Ahsoka and Anakin while they were taking on Sylas and Black Widow.

Palpatine raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "Did those two die in the field or something?" he asked.

"'Or something' will do." Ahsoka replied back as she thought back to the eerie message that Kim, Ron and WITCH told her at the end of the battle.

Chancellor Palpatine shrugged and turned off the holograms. "Anyways, I must admit that it is an honor for me to meet you heroes in person." Palpatine said. "The ability to use powers beyond the Force is _impossible_ here." He said. "And nothing close to the Dark Side."

"We dare not to use that stuff." Zatanna said as she removed her hood.

"Wonderful to hear." Palpatine replied back as he placed his arms on the desk.

"Sorry for our outburst in the Senate before." Robin apologized. He was about to go on until he noticed something strange about the Supreme Chancellor.

"There is no need for apology." Palpatine said as he raised his hand in reassurance. "Some truths are necessary to bring out into the open, after all."

"Agreed." Black Canary replied.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Supreme Chancellor Palpatine before Aqualad stepped up to speak with him. Robin then nudged Miss Martian a bit, getting her attention. "_Miss M?_" Robin asked through the Psychic Link.

"_What is it, Dick?_" M'gann asked back, getting Robin's arm off of her.

"_Can you do a brain scan of the Chancellor?_" Robin then asked. M'gann widened her eyes as she looked to him.

"_Robin!_" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"_There's something off about him_." The Boy Wonder explained. "_Just try to do it so that no one notices_."

"_I did._" M'gann replied back, still wide-eyed from before. "_His mind is clouded, and I can hardly sense anything going on in his thoughts_."

"So as the ORDER continues to conquer Planets by the day…" Aqualad was saying to Palpatine. The Chancellor stopped Kaldur, as he looked to see Miss Martian.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Palpatine asked, getting the attention of Robin and Miss Martian. "I don't believe that I ever got your name." The Chancellor stated. "The green skin makes me think you're either a Rodian, Nautolan, Twi'lek or Neimoidian, but the hair is what throws me off."

Miss Martian chuckled and placed one hand over her chest to reach to her other elbow. "Oh," M'gann exclaimed in surprise. "I'm… Miss Martian, also known as M'gann M'orzz from the Planet, Mars." M'gann explained.

"Interesting." Palpatine then said, placing his hand to his chin. "I have met people of all sorts of Alien Species before, but never before have I seen anyone known as a Martian." The Chancellor exclaimed. He then turned to Martian Manhunter. "And you must be her father." He deducted.

"I am actually M'gann's uncle." J'onn corrected.

"Oh." Palpatine said, nodding. "And… your name is?"

"I am J'onn J'onzz, also known as either John Jones or Martian Manhunter." J'onn introduced himself as he bowed to the Chancellor.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked to J'onn and raised an eyebrow. "I suggest that you change your name." He stated. "I mean, you seem so peaceful, yet the name just sounds so…" Palpatine paused to think of the right word. After a while, he said, "Threatening, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." J'onn replied as he raised an eyebrow. He looked to Ahsoka, who just shrugged.

"Would you all mind telling me your names and powers?" Palpatine then asked the Young Justice.

"Robin," Dick started out. "Stealth and technological intelligence."

"Aqualad," Kaldur then said. "Hydrokinesis."

"Kid Flash," Wally said afterwards. "Super Speed, but at a limit."

"Superboy," Connor introduced himself. "Super Strength, Super Speed, X-Ray Vision, vast knowledge of intelligence."

"Miss Martian," M'gann then said. "Telekinesis, telepathy, shapeshifting and flight."

"Artemis," Artemis then announced. "Sniper sight, battlefield expert."

"Zatanna," Zatanna said as she stepped up. "Magic."

"Rocket," Raquel introduced herself as she got into a respectful military stance. "Control over Kinetic Energy, and can create shields that can grow stronger with every ounce of Kinetic Energy imposed onto the barriers I make."

Palpatine looked to the Young Justice with a smile and nodded. "Ah, I see." He then said. He then looked to the Justice League members. "And them?"

"Aquaman," Arthur started out. "Hydrokinesis."

"Wonder Woman," Diana then said. "Strength, flight and Weapons Specialist."

"Icon," August then spoke up. "Kinetic Blasts and flight."

"Black Canary," Dinah said. "Canary screams."

"Martian Manhunter," J'onn stated. "I have the same powers as Miss Martian."

Palpatine nodded after hearing about the Justice League this time. "Are there… more of you in the Justice League, or are you the only ones?" Palpatine then asked.

"In order to keep Earth safe, five Justice League members were selected to join the Young Justice while they went into the Expanded Universe." J'onn explained. "Please forgive us if you were expecting more members of the Justice League to be here." He added on.

"No need to apologize." Chancellor Palpatine replied. "I can understand. The way your Justice League works is like the Jedi Order, some need to remain at the base while the rest go out to perform what is needed to be done." The Chancellor stated.

Serra smiled and nodded. "Indeed," she replied. She then looked to the Young Justice and nodded. "Now, come on." The Shan told them. "Maybe it's now time for us to take a tour of the Jedi Temple."

"Sounds like a plan." Ahsoka replied. She then looked to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and bowed, as well as the Young Justice and the Justice League, before they all departed.

As soon as the Young Justice and the Justice League all left, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat back in his chair and laced his fingers, smirking.

Later on, at the outside of the Jedi Temple, the Young Justice and the Justice League arrived. "Whoa, look at the size of this place!" Wally exclaimed, marveling upon the Jedi Temple's size. "No _wonder_ this seems like a home to you!" the Speedster then additionally said. "It's nothing like a house, but it's more like a _mansion!_" Wally continued on with awe.

"Yep, it's big, alright." Ahsoka said as they entered the Temple.

Inside of the Jedi Temple, everyone saw millions of Jedi walking around. Some were entering other rooms, some were heading upstairs, others were talking, and for the most part, Jedi were everywhere.

Master K'Kruhk then walked by. "Hello, M'gann." He greeted the young Martian heroine as he made his way past them.

"Greetings, Master K'Kruhk." M'gann replied back.

"Shall we continue our tour?" Serra then asked.

"We shall." Superboy then replied. With that, the Young Justice and the Justice League all walked off into the Temple.

"The Jedi Temple was founded and created during the days of the Old Republic, where, like today, the Jedi served the Republic." Ahsoka started to explain as everyone entered a large garden outside. "The first Jedi Temple, however, was bombed during the invasion of the Sith Empire, being led by Darth Malgus." The Togrutan went on, showing everyone a hologram of Darth Malgus.

Artemis then looked into a room, where multiple Younglings were wearing helmets that covered their eyes. Strange, floating balls were in front of them, shooting some lasers at them. The Younglings all made separate motions with their lightsabers as they deflected each bolt, never getting hit.

Serra looked into the room and chuckled. "This is where the Jedi Younglings come to harness their Force abilities." Serra explained.

Artemis looked to Serra and raised an eyebrow. "So, how does being blind help Jedi in battles?" the archer asked.

"Your eyes can deceive you, so you sometimes can't trust them." Serra explained. She then walked into the room as a Togrutan Youngling deflected most of the bolts without getting hit. "Sight beyond sight can help a Jedi in battle, being able to see and predict any move with ease."

"Oh," Artemis replied, nodding her head. "I see."

The Younglings then removed their helmets as they looked up to Serra. Serra Keto Shan looked down to them and smiled. "Everyone, this is Artemis Crock from the Young Justice." Serra said kindly.

"Hello, Artemis." The Younglings all said at once.

"Hello." Artemis replied back.

Ahsoka chuckled as she and the Young Justice, as well as the Justice League, all looked back to see Artemis and Serra in the Jedi Temple Veranda. "Well, Artemis, you seem to have taken a keen interest in this." Ahsoka mused as she walked up to the archer and into the room.

"Hello, Padawan Ahsoka." The Younglings then said.

"Greetings, Younglings." Ahsoka replied back kindly. "I hope that you all grow up to be great Jedi one day." She then said.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." The Younglings replied back.

Ahsoka nodded before she and the rest of the Young Justice and the Justice League all walked off.

"We also keep our vast knowledge of the Force here," Ahsoka went on as they all entered a door. Inside of the room was a large library. "The Jedi Archives."

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed as he looked around. "This is incredible!"

Just then, an elderly woman in tan robes walked up to them. She had her hair curled, and she had a lightsaber on the side of her belt. Ahsoka turned around, bowing respectfully to the elderly Jedi. "I take it that you are enjoying your time back at the Temple, Padawan Tano?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am, Madame Jocasta." Ahsoka replied back. She then turned to the Young Justice and the Justice League and gestured her hand to the woman. "Everyone, please meet Madame Jocasta Nu, the Keeper of the Jedi Archives." Ahsoka said as she introduced Jocasta to everyone. "Madame Jocasta was once a member of the High Jedi Council, and she knows every place in the Jedi Temple."

"It is an honor to meet you all." Jocasta Nu then said. "I have heard much about the Young Justice and the Justice League."

"The honor is all ours, Madame Jocasta." Aqualad replied back.

"Any friend of Ahsoka's is a friend of ours, after all." M'gann then said.

Jocasta Nu smiled to them all. She then turned to Miss Martian. "Master K'Kruhk told me about you." She stated. M'gann started to blush upon hearing this. "Your power is beyond any that I have ever seen before."

"Thank you." M'gann replied back. "I try not to show it too much."

Serra nodded and then looked to Ahsoka. "How about we meet show everyone around the rest of the Temple?" she asked.

"Of course." Ahsoka replied back.

Ahsoka and Serra then led the Young Justice and the Justice League out of the Temple Archives, just as a Jedi with pale skin and brown hair passed them. "Hey there, Ahsoka, Serra." The Jedi said politely.

"Hey there, Kanan." Ahsoka replied back.

"What's up, Jarrus?" Serra then asked.

Kanan Jarrus nodded before walking into the Temple Archives, starting to talk with Madame Jocasta.

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Council Chambers, Obi-Wan was talking with the Jedi Council, consisting of Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Oppo Rancisis, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Coleman Kcaj, Stass Allie and Obi-Wan Kenobi himself.

"For a while now, Ahsoka has been fighting the ORDER, the new threat that has risen, and with the Young Justice, they can't be stopped." Obi-Wan stated. "For everyone to say that she was a criminal would be an understatement."

"So, returned to us, Padawan Tano has." Master Yoda said after hearing this.

"Little 'Soka seems to have come a long way, from what I have heard." Plo Koon then stated.

"Indeed she has, Master Plo." Obi-Wan replied back. "During her time on Earth-16, Ahsoka has undergone many experiences that could be considered her Jedi Trials." Obi-Wan went on.

Shaak Ti then looked over to Mace Windu. He had not said a word ever since Obi-Wan brought up the news of Ahsoka's return to both the Jedi Order and the Expanded Universe. "What are your thoughts on this, Master Windu?" the Togrutan Jedi Master asked.

Mace placed his hand to his chin and finally spoke up. "While I am grateful that Ahsoka is safe, we must consider that she did not confront us directly about her never being involved during the Bombing of the Jedi Temple." Mace Windu said.

"Ahsoka had her reasons, Master Windu," Obi-Wan pointed out. "She needed to discover the truth herself, and we _all_ did her wrong when we immediately had a jump to the conclusion that she was behind the Bombing."

"Even so, how does her time on Earth offer us the chance to give Padawan Tano an amnesty for our actions?" Mace Windu then asked.

"Ahsoka had a Dark Side within her," Obi-Wan said. "But she overcame it, and if it weren't for her using Form VIII, SokaTan, then–"

"An _eighth_ Lightsaber Form, Master Kenobi?" Plo Koon then interrupted.

The entire Jedi Council was in shock upon hearing this. Mace Windu tried to cover up his before he spoke again. "Can you tell us more about this 'Form VIII' that Ahsoka has come up with?" Mace asked.

All of a sudden, a hologram appeared in the center of the room. Serra appeared before the Jedi Council as she cleared her throat. "_Forgive me for interrupting a meeting, Masters, but the Young Justice and the Justice League is here, and we would like to speak with you_." Serra Keto Shan stated.

Master Yoda looked to the Shan and smiled. "Mind, we do not." Yoda stated. "Free to enter, you all are."

"_Thank you, Master Yoda._" Serra replied. She bowed before the hologram faded away.

The door then opened, showing Ahsoka and the Young Justice with the Justice League. Ahsoka looked all around to the Jedi Council Members, starting to feel nervous. "Um, hello, Masters." She said nervously.

"Koh-Toh-Yah, Little 'Soka." Plo Koon said kindly. "It is a delight to see you again."

"Welcome back, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan then said, gesturing his hand to her.

Ahsoka sent a warm smile to the two Jedi Masters before Master Yoda decided to speak up. "Welcome you back, into the Jedi Order, we do, Padawan Ahsoka Tano." The Jedi Master spoke.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Ahsoka said. She then turned so that she could gesture to the Young Justice and the five members of the Justice League. "By the way, these are the Young Justice; Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket." Ahsoka said, each of the eight Earth-16 members nodding as their names were called out. "And these five are Representatives for the Justice League, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Icon, Wonder Woman and Black Canary."

Artemis then stepped up. "So, which of you actually _believed_ that Ahsoka was behind the crimes she was wrongly accused of?" the archer asked as she crossed her arms.

Saesee Tiin then looked to Agen Kolar, the two seeming to be confused. "We… never _meant_ to accuse Ahsoka like that." Saesee replied in a voice of uncertainty about the situation.

"Then why was it that you never even _stood by_ Ahsoka during her Trial?!" Connor exclaimed.

"Oh, _that's_ right, _you_ were trying to hold a reputation!" Robin then remarked.

Ahsoka gasped as she was hearing this. "Guys!" she exclaimed. "Not in front of the Masters!"

"No, make good points, the Young Justice do." Yoda then said. "Upholding the honor of the Jedi, too much we were."

Martian Manhunter then stepped up. "Please forgive the Young Justice for their actions." J'onn said. The Jedi Council looked to J'onn before he started to speak again. "When Ahsoka told them of her problems, they all started to feel what she was going through, and were very sympathetic for her."

"We understand that," Mace Windu said as he looked to the Young Justice. "We can all sense the deep emotions within them, after all, Mr.…"

"Martian Manhunter." J'onn then said. "But my _real_ name is J'onn J'onzz, also known as John Jones."

"Hmm, _Manhunter?_" Stass Allie asked with suspicion.

"Master Allie, don't worry," Obi-Wan then reassured her. "His name isn't really what he is."

"He might want to change it, then." Kit Fisto stated. He then looked back to Martian Manhunter before a smile emerged on his face. "People might get the wrong idea about you, J'onn." 

"That's what the Chancellor said," Black Canary then pointed out. "Coincidental _and_ ironic." Dinah then joked.

"Young Justice, Justice League," Mace Windu started out. "We are honored to have you here, but you might want to watch your tone, especially when it's the Jedi Council you're talking to." Mace then said sternly.

M'gann bowed respectfully. "You have our deepest apologies, Masters." Miss Martian stated.

Master Yoda then looked to M'gann with interest. "Our gratitude, you have, Young Justice." He said. He continued to look to M'gann before she looked up. "Sense in you, something powerful, I do, Miss Martian." The Grand Jedi Master stated. "A power of the Force, it is not, but something… _familiar_ and close, it is."

Miss Martian looked up to Master Yoda and smiled. "T-thank you, Master Yoda." She said with respect. "Master K'Kruhk thought so too."

"You are all _very interesting_ indeed, Young Justice." Mace Windu stated. "You all hold great power, yet it is not the Power of the Force."

"We get that a lot." Zatanna then said with a shrug.

Obi-Wan smiled before he then cleared his throat. "Now, if you don't mind, the Council would like to have a word with Ahsoka," the Negotiator stated. Everyone looked in surprise before Master Kenobi chuckled. "It won't take long, we'd just like to speak with Ahsoka. It will be quick."

The Young Justice and the Justice League all nodded as Serra started to lead everyone out. M'gann looked back and sent Ahsoka a smile, in which Ahsoka returned the favor by nodding and smiling back.

As soon as the doors closed, Master Yoda looked to Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano," he started out, getting Ahsoka to turn back to the Jedi Council. "An eighth Lightsaber Form, Master Obi-Wan says you have made." Yoda went on. "True, do you hold this claim to be?" Master Yoda then asked.

The rest of the Jedi Council looked to Ahsoka with interest, now keen on knowing about the new Lightsaber Form she invented.

Ahsoka nodded upon hearing this, confirming the fact to be true. "It is true, Masters." She told the Council. Everyone looked to Ahsoka with awe as she immediately started to tell how SokaTan came to be. "During my time while inhabiting Earth, I fought against my Dark Side, using a new Form I myself invented." Ahsoka started out. "I call it SokaTan: The way of Ahsoka, and sometimes, it can be known as the Way of M'gann."

"What does it take to be able to _perform_ this… 'SokaTan'?" Mace Windu then asked, remembering that he invented Vaapad/Juyo.

"You have to dig deep into your past," Ahsoka started to explain. The Jedi Masters started to look to each other with surprise before Ahsoka went on. "The more that you remember your past, the stronger SokaTan will be when you use it in battle."

"Interesting," Master Shaak Ti stated. "Usually, Jedi let _go_ of their pasts, but this Eight Lightsaber form sounds… _unique_ to be able to use your memories for it." The Togrutan Jedi Master added on, now very intrigued.

"Yes, it is." Ahsoka then said. She was starting to feel nervous around the Jedi Masters, especially since they were the ones who didn't believe her during her "Greatest Trial", as Master Windu said to her.

Obi-Wan could sense her unease. Quickly, he turned to Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Masters, might I suggest that we not put so much pressure on Padawan Tano, especially since this is her first time back to the Jedi Temple after a year?" Master Kenobi asked.

Master Yoda nodded and then looked to Ahsoka. "This burden, please forgive us for, Padawan Tano." Master Yoda said. "Understand, we do, about your hard times."

"It's no problem, Masters." Ahsoka said. She bowed before taking a deep breath. "Is it okay if I leave now?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan said, sending Ahsoka a smile.

Ahsoka smiled back and then left the room, leaving all of the Jedi Council very intrigued.

Later on, the Young Justice decided to tour through the streets of Coruscant. The five Justice League members needed to report to the rest of the Justice League back on Earth-16, so it was now back to the Young Justice, Ahsoka starting to guide them through Coruscant's Underworld.

"Being here before, I know every place of the Underworld." Ahsoka explained to everyone. She then looked to a bar and then looked back to the Young Justice. "Anyone hungry?" she asked.

"_Starving_ is more like it." Wally then said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she then nudged her head to the side. "Then come on. Dex has the best food to eat." She told the Young Justice.

Inside, some of the inhabitants of Coruscant were starting to eat, a sign telling that all alcohol was prohibited in the diner. Ahsoka and the Young Justice all entered and looked to a Droid who appeared to be a waitress. "Welcome to Dexter Jettster's Diner! How may I help you?" she asked the large group.

Ahsoka then held out a holopad. "On Obi-Wan Kenobi's favor." She stated.

"I see." The Droid stated. She then rolled over towards the back. "Dex, we've got customers! Friends of Obi-Wan!" she called out.

A large, four-armed alien then came out. He looked to the Young Justice and laughed. "Well, any friend of Obi-Wan's is a friend of mine!" he exclaimed. "How can I help you?" Dexter then asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "We'd just like to have some food," she said. She then motioned her hand to the Young Justice. "This is the Young Justice, by the way."

Dexter laughed as he walked towards them. "Oh, I've heard many tales about the Young Justice!" he exclaimed. "Such fine, young heroes we've got here!"

The Young Justice all smiled before they started to shake hands with Dexter Jettster, introducing themselves respectively to him.

"Take a seat, I'm sure that you're starving!" he exclaimed.

The Young Justice all then started to take seats before looking to the menus for food to stuff themselves with.

"Would you like some Jawa Juice?" the Waitress Droid then asked.

"Sure, we're up for some beverages." Serra replied back.

The Waitress Droid then nodded before the main waitress, Hermione Bagwa, came over with a tray. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here." She said.

Zatanna looked up and smiled. "Gee, thanks." She said.

Hermione smiled and nodded before walking off to hand some more food and drinks to other customers. "Hey there, Hermione! How's it going?" one of the customers asked.

Aqualad took a sip of the Jawa Juice and smiled. "It tastes good." He stated.

"Jawa Juice always helps to soothe the soul." Dexter replied back with a smile.

Ahsoka then looked over to Dex with a concerned look on her face. "Um, Dex?" she asked, getting Dexter's attention. "Is this the non-alcoholic version of Jawa Juice?" she then questioned.

"Of course!" Dexter replied back. "I'd never serve the _real_ Jawa Juice to anyone under Drinking Age." He said honestly.

"Good." Serra stated.

Hermione then came over again, giving some delicious food to each of the Young Justice members to eat. "Please enjoy!" she said before heading back into the kitchen for more food.

Rocket then looked over to Dexter Jettster with a smile. "Well, she seems nice." Raquel stated.

Dex chuckled. "She's a good kid," he started out. "A bit wild after hours, but she always shows up on time for work." Dexter went on.

Wally looked down to his meat that was given to him. "Hmm," he said to himself. "Although it looks good, I think that there's something I can add that can make it better." He said.

"Oh?" Dexter asked. "What would _that_ be?" he asked the speedster curiously.

Wally chuckled and took out some hot sauce, pouring it over the Protato Wedges that he was given. Dexter, Hermione, and some of the patrons all looked on with much curiosity as Wally then started to eat the Wedges, a satisfying smile emerging on his face.

Dexter then walked over and had one of the Wedges. Everyone looked on in suspense before he laughed and got another. "Whatever you put on here, it's starting to taste better!" he exclaimed.

"All in the hot sauce, Dex." Wally then said, holding up his bottle.

Everyone then laughed as Wally took out another bottle, handing it over to Dexter to use for his foods in the future before other patrons came, wanting to try out their foods with the hot sauce.

Everyone soon finished eating, and they bid Dexter farewell before Ahsoka continued to guide them through the Coruscant Underworld.

"That was sure a good place to eat." M'gann stated.

"And my hot sauce is sure to make the Diner popular now!" Wally exclaimed.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Artemis said teasingly.

However, the rest of the tour wasn't that much better. Everyone could see that criminals walked the streets. They had looked through the files before, and they immediately knew which ones were clean and which ones were dirty.

"Not everything in the Underworld is good." Ahsoka told the Young Justice as they passed a cantina.

Robin looked around as Zatanna started to squeeze onto his arm. "Place definitely seems creepy enough." The young mage mused.

"Looks like you were right, Ahsoka," Robin then said, causing Ahsoka to turn around and look to the Boy Wonder.

"Right about what?" Ahsoka asked in confusion. "That I know this place well?"

"That this place is like Gotham," Robin corrected the Togrutan Padawan. "After all, that's what you said while we were chasing after Harley Quinn back on Earth." The Boy Wonder added on. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before Robin started to look around. "I'm just saying, _Tatooine_ might be the counterpart to Gotham, but I can see lots of crime going on around here."

"Well, just as long as there's no one here out to rob us," Zatanna then said, now feeling more comfortable. "I think that we're safe."

Ahsoka nodded before they started to head towards a carrier that would take them out of the Underworld. "Not really much to see here," Ahsoka then said. "But I'm sure that you're all tired, and would now like a nice, long rest."

Everyone nodded. "Seconded." Aqualad stated as they all walked off. Robin looked over to the side and then saw someone on the catwalk above. The figure could distinctively be made out as a female, and she donned some sort of armor. The figure looked down to the Young Justice, most especially Ahsoka. Robin looked back, causing the figure to then disappear from Robin's sights.

"You coming, Robin?" Rocket then asked. The young protégé of Icon had noticed that Robin didn't come on board, and went back out with Ahsoka to check on him.

Robin snapped out of his trance and then looked back to everyone. Ahsoka took notice of his behavior and walked up to him. "Dick, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked, getting the Boy Wonder's attention. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Robin shook his head, looking up to the catwalk before looking back to Ahsoka. "You ever read F. Scott Fitzgerald's story, 'The Great Gatsby'?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ahsoka replied. "Wish that Daisy dumped Tom and went with Gatsby, as well as Gatsby not dying, but what's your point?" Ahsoka then asked. "I read that book, and got an 'A+' for every quiz that was on the chapters." She then went on. "Still, what's your point here, Robin?"

"Felt like I just saw the eyes of TJ Eckleburg, watching us." Robin replied. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow in confusion before Robin got onto the carrier. Robin then looked back to Ahsoka after noticing her confused look. "You know, the guy who would always watch over New York, his poster was seen on a billboard?" he asked, trying to get Ahsoka to remember. "Look, the point here is that it's creepy." He then said.

"Just your imagination, Robin," Ahsoka reassured him. "Just feel the aster."

There was a moment of silence before Robin gasped while the carrier was being flown up to the surface. "Hey! That's _my_ line!" Robin exclaimed.

Everyone laughed as they soon departed from the Underworld. As they were going up, the same cloaked figure Ahsoka thought to have seen earlier appeared and then looked to the carrier. She nodded after hearing Ahsoka say "Just feel the aster" before she then left.

On the surface above, Padmé started to show the Young Justice to a room. Ahsoka smiled to Senator Amidala and chuckled. "Padmé, you're one hell of a lifesaver, you know that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Thank you." Padmé then said. She then sent a respectful bow to the Young Justice. "For all that you've done." She then added on. "If you hadn't spoken up earlier on in the Senate, then no one would have been aware of the ORDER and the threat they pose."

Connor nodded. "We're just doing what we do best, Padmé." He replied.

"Thank you for booking for us this suite." Aqualad then said as he stepped up. "We really needed a place to rest, and you getting us this apartment was one of the best things you could do for us."

"It's no problem," Padmé replied back. "If you need anything, there's some fruits in the fridge over there," Senator Amidala said, pointing a finger towards where a fridge was. "And you have a Communicator over there." Padmé added on, showing the Young Justice a Communicator for them to use.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Padmé." The Togrutan Padawan said with gratitude. "We'll make sure to repay you one day."

"No need." Padmé replied back. "You and the Young Justice have already done so much for us." Padmé added on with a smile on her face. "The only way the _Republic_ can repay _you_ is by doing everything we can to make sure that neither the Separatists or the ORDER succeeds in taking over."

The Young Justice all smiled before Padmé walked to the door. "Well, good night, everyone." The Senator of Naboo then said.

The Young Justice all smiled back in response before Padmé then left the room and to her own Senatorial Suite.

At night, all of the Young Justice was starting to relax from their tiring day. Artemis was sharpening her arrows, as well as making sure that all of them were intact. Connor was doing some push-ups, Wally West, as usual, was eating, so that the Speedster could build up for another long run that would come later on. M'gann was currently trying on the new Jedi Robes that Master K'Kruhk had given her after they saved the elderly Jedi on Hypori. Zatanna was trying out some new Spells from the Spell Book she had taken while on Dathomir and after facing Mother Talzin, but the young mage couldn't help but notice her boyfriend, looking over some of the files of everyone in Coruscant.

Finally, Zatanna let out a sigh, got her boots back on, and started to make her way towards the Boy Wonder. "Dick," Zatanna said in an exasperated tone. Robin looked up to her as she sat down next to him and placed her arms around him. "Isn't it about time you took a rest, like everyone else? Zatanna asked as she started to hug Robin.

Robin chuckled before he too let out a sigh as he deactivated his hologlove. "I know, Zee," Robin started out. "But-"

"But what?" Zatanna then asked with worriment. "Is something wrong?"

Robin nodded as he pulled up the image the he was looking at on his hologlove from earlier on. "I noticed that there was something a bit off about Chancellor Palpatine after he heard Ahsoka say, 'The Jedi live to serve you and the Republic' ." Robin started out.

Ahsoka, who was resting, opened her eyes and got up, looking to the Boy Wonder with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that?" The Togrutan Padawan asked as she overheard the conversation.

Robin shrugged. "It just seemed that way when I noticed an unusual grin on his face." Robin explained, getting Jaybo's attention from nearby

"I'm sure that Chancellor Palpatine was just smiling back there when Ahsoka said that because of how loyal the Jedi have been to the Republic all these years since the days of the Old Republic." Drol stated, starting to get annoyed of how Robin would always jump to conclusions.

"But-" Robin started to protest.

"Can you give it a _rest?!_" Saw then asked as he walked over with Serra, the two holding hands. "I swear, you're becoming _obsessed!_"

Robin sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said before he pulled up some more footage, this one of Coruscant's Underworld. "But those eyes that were watching over us in the Underworld were _definitely_ real." He then stated as he pulled up the image of the same female with pure-white skin watching over them from the catwalk. "And strangely, she was looking to _you_, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw the figure. She looked do familiar to Ahsoka. _Ventress?_ Ahsoka thought to herself. _It can't be!_ She thought further on, wondering about what had happened to the former Sith Apprentice ever since they last encountered each other.

Finally, Ahsoka looked back to the Boy Wonder and sighed, trying to cover up her anxiety and worriment. "I'll be sure to have the Jedi Council look into this tomorrow." She reassured Robin. "I think that you may be onto something here."

Zatanna nodded as she kissed Robin on the cheek. "It's better if we all get some rest now." The Mage said, walking over to the couch and removed her boots again. "Good night." Zatanna then said, pulling off her Nightsister robe and then placing it over her body as a blanket.

Zatanna was then about to close her eyes until she noticed Robin, not even going to get into bed. "Hey, Dick," Zatanna said, getting Robin's attention. "You gonna come here and sleep soon?" she asked.

Robin looked to Zatanna and chuckled while shaking his head. "Nah, I might end up dreaming about the facts instead of letting them go." He replied. "I'll be up for quite a while, so go on without me."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay, but get to bed soon." Ahsoka said. Robin turned to her as Ahsoka started to smirk. "Remember, I'm older than you."

"Of course." Robin replied back. He let out a chuckle. "Good night."

"Good night." The rest of the Young Justice replied back. Everyone soon fell asleep while Robin stayed up to look at the stars, trying to get his mind off of all of the suspicions that he was feeling. Maybe it was him letting loose, maybe it was him acting like Batman would, but nonetheless, Robin continued to stay awake until the moonlight started to shine down on Coruscant.

That night, as Coruscant became quiet, Robin looked out to the whole city. He could see everything, from the Jedi Temple to the Republic Holding Facility to the Senate Building to the entrance into Coruscant's Underworld. Even though this wasn't Gotham, Dick Grayson was starting to feel his sudden Batman instinct coming.

"Then again, like everyone says, it could be nothing." Robin then said. He was about to turn in for the night until he suddenly noticed a ship entering the Coruscant Underworld. Robin looked to the ship and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't all of the Shipping Docks closed for the night?" He asked himself, now starting to feel suspicious.

Robin then ran to the balcony and leapt off. Using his cape, the Boy Wonder used the wind to fly him on top of a transport, heading to the Underworld. With the wind, Dick also managed to land without making a sound. Soon, he was headed back into the Coruscant Underworld.

As soon as Robin arrived in Coruscant's Underworld, he got off of the transport, no one even taking notice of the Boy Wonder as he made his way into the Coruscant Underworld. Taking some extra precautions to make sure that no one would notice him, Robin activated his Stealth Mode ver. 1, starting to blend in with the crowd, now moving along freely incognito. Up above, he could see the same ship that he saw earlier enter and then land. From out of the ship came ten golden-cloaked, muscular men.

"Come on," one of the men ordered. "We don't want to be late."

The rest of the men with him all nodded before walking off, some people getting out of the way for them to get through.

"What are you up to there, my friends?" Robin asked out loud. He then started to unsheathe a birdarang, which he used to grapple up towards a catwalk above, and then run along towards where the new visitors to Coruscant were headed.

Robin then pulled up his hologlove as he started to spy on the leader of the large group. "Come on, I know you're here somewhere." Robin said to himself. Finally, Dick found a picture of the man. "Ziton Moj, leader of the Black Sun Syndicate." Robin read. "'Became leader of the Black Sun after the brother of Darth Maul executed the entire Black Sun Council, and assisted Death Watch Leader Pre Vizsla in ruling Mandalore, only for Darth Maul to take over." Robin started to read on. "With the downfall of Darth Maul, Moj severed his ties with the Sith and Death Watch, and now leads the Black Sun for more… _open business_ opportunities with other parties.'"

Robin's eyes then widened after he read this. He then looked down to the Black Sun Syndicate as they started to enter a Cantina. Robin then noticed that their emblem was above the Cantina. "They must own this place." Robin said to himself. He then looked down to see a hooded figure walk in with them. He also noticed that a Rodian was trying to enter, but the guards wouldn't let him through. The Rodian grumbled to himself as he started to walk away. However, when they saw another cloaked figure, this one wearing the emblem of the Black Sun, they let the person through.

Robin then smirked, and looked down to another person walking by, wearing a cloak. The Boy Wonder then looked to the Symbol of the Black Sun on his hologlove and then pressed a button, causing the same emblem to replace the "R" on his costume.

On the ground below, the cloaked figure walking around started to make their way towards a transport. All of a sudden, a strange boy wearing dark red, streaks of yellow and black leapt in front of the cloaked individual. The figure was silent, quickly entering into a defensive fighting stance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there," Robin reasoned, placing his arms up in defense so that no trouble could be caused. "I'm not here to fight you." Dick started to say. "I just need your cloak, if you don't mind."

The cloaked figure nodded before then extending their hand in front of them. Robin raised an eyebrow and then noticed that the figure wanted something. "You need something in return, huh?" Dick asked.

The figure nodded once again.

Robin sighed and then started to search through his pockets. _Can't give up my Credits just yet_. He thought to himself, deciding not to pay the stranger. He then found a lightsaber hilt, one which was stolen from Striker during one of their fights while in the Philippines. _Ahsoka DID say that these things are too dangerous for just anyone to use._ Robin thought on, as he decided to discard the item for sale. _I've gotta have something to sell._ He thought further on, continuing to rummage.

The figure started to get impatient, not tapping its foot. All of a sudden, the mysterious figure noticed that Robin was dropping some small, strange-looking weapons. "Damn!" Richard Grayson cursed to himself as he started to pick up the strange devices.

The figure then stopped Robin, picking up the device. The figure started to look to the birdarang with much curiosity and some keen interest. Robin looked in confusion as the figure started to inspect it. "My birdarangs? You wanna have my _birdarangs?_" Robin asked.

The figure sent another nod, indicating that the figure indeed wanted to have the birdarangs.

Robin chuckled and then took out a couple. "Sure, why not?" he said, now officially making a deal with the stranger. "Take sixteen of them. I've got an endless supply." Robin told the figure as he started chuckling to himself.

The figure nodded and then placed the birdarangs inside of the cloak. Robin then held out his hand, now wanting the cloak. The figure just twirled around and then threw the cloak to Robin.

The Boy Wonder was caught by surprise by this as he then caught the cloak. "Thanks." He then said. However, when Robin turned to see the figure, the mysterious stranger had disappeared. "That was… definitely mysterious." Robin stated as he threw the cloak onto his body. "Better blend in and act spicuous." The Boy Wonder then said.

Back at the apartment, Wally yawned as he slept. "Man, I'm hungry." He said to himself. He then walked over to the fridge, having eaten the only taco he brought with him from the Bioship.

Wally looked into the fridge and the noticed some fruits. Kid Flash at first hesitated to eat it, since he was in a new Universe and all, but then, after thinking for a while, he finally grabbed it. "Well, better than nothing." He then said, grabbing the fruit and eating it. "Hey, Rob, better go and get some sleep, we still have some more to do tomorrow." Kid Flash then said, thinking that Robin was still looking out at the stars.

However, Wally didn't hear a response. "Dick?" Kid Flash asked, looking up after getting some of the fruits from the fridge. Much to his surprise, Robin was no longer there! Kid Flash then looked around, trying to see if Robin had gone to sleep. "That dude hardly sleeps, doy." Kid Flash then said. He then placed his goggles on and started to scan the room, as he scanned the area, he noticed Robin's footprints in infrared vision, leading all the way out to the edge of the balcony. "Oh, crap!" Wally then exclaimed, dashing quietly over towards the balcony.

He then looked to see more footprints from a returning transport. Wally's eyes then widened when he saw that the footprints were in the opposite direction, and by the way he could tell, they seemed to have been heading towards the Coruscant Underworld.

"Why, that Kessie!" Wally then cursed. He then ran towards Saw and picked up one of his blasters. He set the blaster to stun, and then shot it into the air.

The sound of the blast caused everyone to gasp. Artemis leapt out of her sleeping bag and then aimed her bow, Saw woke up with a start and pulled out his blaster while Rebel pulled out his pistols. Ahsoka, Serra and M'gann all gasped and then unsheathed their swords, as well as Aqualad while Zatanna and Rocket both held their arms out in front of them as Connor started to prepare to punch the living daylights out of whoever was trying to invade.

Kid Flash gulped and looked around, everyone aiming their weapons at him. The Speedster dropped the blaster and then held his hands up.

"False alarm!" Artemis called out. "Kid Flash was just playing with guns."

"Not only _that,_" Ahsoka then said, crossing her arms. "He woke up to get food, took one of Saw's blasters, Robin is gone, and–" Ahsoka then paused on that last part as she suddenly noticed that Robin had disappeared. "Wait a parsec," Ahsoka then said as she deactivated her lightsaber. "_Where_ is Robin?"

Wally sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "When I woke up, Robin was gone, and I took a scan, and he seems to have gone to the Underworld!"

Zatanna gasped as she heard this. "Robin!" she exclaimed with horror.

M'gann then placed a hand to her head while keeping her robe on. "I could try to contact Dick through the Psychic Link, but with the distance between us and the Coruscant Underworld, it will be impossible."

Ahsoka and Serra then placed their hands on Miss Martian's shoulders. "Not with our powers combined." Ahsoka then said.

Zatanna nodded as she walked up, placing her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Together." The mage then said.

M'gann nodded, and together, like they did with the Jedi Mind Trick on Syrena back when they were on Earth-16, they all started to expand upon the power of M'gann's Psychic Link.

Meanwhile, Robin arrived at the entrance to the Black Sun-owned Cantina. Upon seeing the emblem of the Black Sun on Robin's chest, the two guards nodded and let him through. Robin nodded back at them from under the hood as he entered the Cantina, starting to look around for the Black Sun.

"So, our new partners," Robin then heard a voice say. The Boy Wonder quickly dashed towards the counter, causing the Black Sun, their new partners and the cloaked figure with them to look to the side. Shrugging it off, they went back to business. "With the new Enhancer Drug that your leader made, as well as these powers, we will join you."

Robin quickly identified the Black Sun member talking as Ziton Moj, the Leader of the Black Sun Syndicate. As he was about to get up, the Boy Wonder started to feel something go on in his mind. "_Dick!_" four angry female voices called out. "_Wherever you are, you sure got some 'splainin to do!_" Ahsoka, Serra, Zatanna and Miss Martian all called out telepathically.

Robin gasped this as he soon then sat back in his seat, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he was already in. Just then, the Underworld Drug Dealer, Elan Sel'Sabagno, also known as Elan Sleazebaggano, entered and smirked at Robin, holding out some sort of sticks in his hands, as if he were trying to sell them to him.

Back at the apartment, Ahsoka could sense what was going on and tapped into Robin's mind, starting to now use her powers through Robin's own body.

"You wanna buy some Death Sticks?" Elan asked.

"You don't want to sell me any stinkin' Death Sticks!" Ahsoka then started to remark back as she spoke through the Boy Wonder's body..

"I don't want to sell you any freakin' Death Sticks!" Elan then remarked, turning away, starting to feel very confused about what was going on.

"Go home and rethink your life, won't you?!" Robin then yelled.

"I'm gonna go home and rethink my life." Elan then said, starting to walk away. "Second time that happened to me." He muttered as he walked out. "What are the odds?" he then asked to himself curiously.

"_Robin, please tell us that you're not inspecting that stalker you mentioned earlier_." Zatanna then said through the Psychic Link. Robin then blushed in embarrassment upon hearing this. "_I mean, I thought that we had a talk about this._"

"_This time, I have a good reason, and it doesn't involve the stalker._" Robin replied back.

As this was happening, the cloaked figure with the Black Sun Syndicate and their new partners noticed Robin as his real cape started to show. The figure smirked and then unsheathed a blaster.

"_I saw Ziton Moj leading the Black Sun Syndicate, and they made a pact with the ORDER!_" Robin then exclaimed.

"_What else is there to tell us?_" Aqualad's voice then came in. "_If the Black Sun Syndicate is there, then there's bound to be lots of trouble._"

"_I'm eavesdropping in on a conversation that they're having_." Robin went on.

Behind the Boy Wonder, the cloaked figure started to draw the blaster, slowly aiming it towards Robin.

Robin then stopped and got up. "_Get here as fast as you can_." He then said. "_I think that my call has just been dropped_."

The figure then shot at Robin, but Robin unsheathed a birdarang and threw it back, ducking from the first blast before tossing the birdarang into the figure's blaster.

The cloaked figure gasped as the blaster then imploded on itself. The figure then threw off the cloak, revealing to be a female with white skin, brown hair on her head in the shape of a ponytail, red clothing, an antenna on her head, and twin blasters at her side, as well as two lightsaber hilts.

"Nice hit." The female then said.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises." Robin then quipped, tossing a birdarang to the female once again. However, this time, she ducked.

"You missed." The woman then teased.

"Did I?" Robin then asked.

The woman then gasped as she noticed the birdarang heading towards the Black Sun Syndicate Members. She quickly blasted at them, but they all split into separate smaller birdarangs, landing all over the place. The woman blasted at all of them, even killing some of the other members in the Cantina.

"We're compromised!" Ziton called out.

"I'll take care of him!" the woman called back. "But it will cost me tenfold!"

"Do your job, Aurra Sing!" Ziton then yelled back as he and the rest of the Black Sun Syndicate left.

Robin smirked and looked to Aurra as the rest of the people ion the Cantina started to run out. "At least I know who you are, Singer." Robin teased.

"That's _Aurra_ Sing to you!" Aurra Sing then called out, shooting at Robin again.

Robin leapt over all of the blasts before grabbing onto a spotlight. Swinging on it, Robin kicked Aurra in the chest and out of the Cantina.

Aurra then got up and chuckled as she wiped some blood off of her lips. "Nice moves," she complimented the Boy Wonder as he leapt out into the streets to confront her. "This is the first time a boy gave me trouble with my job before."

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises!" Robin then called out, charging towards her.

Meanwhile, the Young Justice all leapt onto another transport heading into the Underworld. "_Hang in there, Robin!_" Zatanna called out through the Psychic Link.

"_That may be a challenge!_" Robin replied back as he backflipped from the punches and kicks that Aurra Sing was making at him. Robin then leapt into the air and spun on his head, kicking away any of the blasts or physical hits that Aurra attempted to land on him before using some sort of break-dancing style to knock Aurra away.

Aurra was caught by surprise and pushed back. She chuckled upon wiping some blood off of her face. "Well, I haven't seen anyone this talented since I watched that small Pod-Racing Tournament on Tatooine." She mused.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Robin then yelled out. He then unsheathed his Bola Sticks and held them out in front of him. "If you thought that some sort of race was _ex_citing, then _this_ is going to make you _cited!_"

"I don't know what that means, but you're going to die for nearly killing my employers," Aurra then said, unsheathing the lightsaber hilt. "Even if you _are_ a kid."

Aurra then activated the lightsaber blade, glowing red.

"A Bounty Hunter _and_ a Sith, huh?" Robin asked snippily.

"Not a Sith, but close." Aurra spat.

"Whatever. Anyways, you're not the _only_ one with a toy." Robin then quipped, reaching for the lightsaber. Aurra then shot the lightsaber out of Dick's hands, causing it to fall to the ground and out of his reach.

Aurra then charged at Robin, slashing her lightsaber down at him. Robin leapt to the side, swinging his Bola Sticks at her. Aurra chuckled and unsheathed her second lightsaber, activating it, the second blade red as well. She then growled and charged at Robin again, but he struck at her hilts with his Bola Sticks. The two stared each other down before Robin sent a shock from his hologlove, causing Aurra to groan a little and drop her blades.

Aurra then kicked at Robin with a right roundhouse kick, but Robin ducked and punched at Aurra's chest. Aurra Sing was sent back before she sent down a jab towards Robin. Robin easily went to the side and then backflipped away. Aurra looked to him in confusion as he then held out his cape to the side.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Aurra yelled angrily, picking up a pole and then charging towards Robin.

"Didn't plan on it, but okay." Robin replied with a snarky tone in his voice. He then dodged to the side as Aurra ran right past him. "Olé." Robin then quipped.

Aurra then tossed her pole towards Robin. The Boy Wonder didn't see the attack coming and ran away, but was soon pinned when Aurra landed a dropkick on him. Robin pushed her foot off and then twirled up into the air, kicking Aurra in the face.

Aurra was sent back once again, but was right near her blasters. Robin then threw some explosive birdarangs at Aurra Sing, but she grabbed her blasters and shot at Robin's projectiles, causing them to explode. Both of them were pushed back, but Aurra regained herself and then formed her two blasters into a rifle.

Robin panted as he got up. "That all you got?!" he yelled. "I have a mentor even _more_ brutal than you, and this is just a workout!"

Aurra then aimed her rifle towards Robin. "We'll see." She simply remarked.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka and M'gann both leapt in and kicked Aurra Sing away. Aurra Sing gasped and was sent back before Superboy and Saw both sent twin punches at her, followed by Aqualad and Serra both slashing down at her. Aurra managed to dodge the two blades, but didn't see Artemis and Rebel shoot at her, in which Zatanna and Kid Flash both dashed through her soon afterwards. Then, Rocket and Drol both sent twin blasts, causing Aurra to be knocked into a wall.

"Wish you would have told me about Aurra Sing working for the Black Sun here, Robin." Ahsoka remarked to Robin, lightly punching him in the arm.

Aurra looked up and stuttered. "How could you have told anyone about what was going on?!" she demanded. "You had no Communicators on you, and there was never a hologram!"

"None of your beeswax." Robin then replied.

"I… don't know what that _means,_ but," Aurra then said, raising an eyebrow as she went and picked up Robin's fallen lightsaber. "You're going down." She then said as she activated the blue blade.

At that moment, another figure, the same one from before that Robin saw, leapt down, used the Force to grab Aurra's lightsabers, activate them and then charge towards Aurra. "You're mine, Sing!" the figure called out.

Aurra gasped and turned around. "You!" Aurra called out. She then blocked the double blades as she was pushed back. "Asajj Ventress!"

Asajj Ventress smirked and then looked back to Robin. "I knew that there was something special about you when I first saw you with Ahsoka earlier, Robin!" Ventress immediately yelled out to the Boy Wonder.

Robin chuckled and threw his fist down. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "I _knew_ I was right!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed.

Aurra snarled and then charged at Ventress again. Asajj charged back, and the two clashed their blades high with each other. Ventress pushed the blade off before Aurra sent a jab towards Ventress. Asajj just used the stolen blade of Aurra Sing to block it and then duck from an overhead swing. Asajj then ducked as Aurra made another swing, clashing with her once again with her left lightsaber. Sing then attempted to strike at Ventress again, but she parried it off with her right blade and the two slashed at each other again, sending each other back. Aurra stood in some sort of Soresu stance while Ventress scratched her lightsabers against one another, creating sparks.

Ahsoka, Aqualad and Serra then activated their won lightsabers. "Guess we'd better help." Ahsoka told the Young Justice. Everyone nodded as they all started to go and help Ventress fight off against Aurra.

Aurra angrily swung her lightsaber down onto Ventress, but she placed her blades high and blocked the attack. The two then broke off, but Asajj then smirked when she saw something behind Sing. Quickly, Ventress crossed her lightsabers in the front of her chest, using Force Speed to dodge the next attack. Aurra looked in surprise before Aqualad stood behind Aurra in the same stance. Aurra gasped and looked behind her, attempting to slash down at Kaldur'ahm, but he slashed at her chest, causing Aurra to falter. Aurra Sing quickly recovered and then slashed again, but Aqualad crossed his swords in front of his chest as Aurra struck, using his water to liquefy and avoid any damage. Aurra gasped in surprise again before Serra appeared behind Aurra, slashing her away and towards the alley, where she started to try and regain her strength.

Aurra then unsheathed her blaster pistols and shot at Artemis, Kid Flash, Drol, Superboy, Miss Martian and Gerrera, but they all leapt into the air. Artemis first shot an arrow, followed by Saw shooting from his rifle, then Miss Martian sending a Psychic Blast, then Superboy with his heat vision, followed by Wally shooting a tornado from his hand and then finally, Drol shooting down with a missile-launcher.

Aurra managed to dodge all of the blasts before the six Young Justice members landed on the ground. She then started to shoot with her twin pistols again, but Connor and Saw both dodged the attacks before sending punches towards Aurra Sing's chest. Kid Flash and Jaybo then grabbed her blasters and sent two more punches at Aurra before Artemis leapt over them and sent a bicycle kick towards Sing. Miss Martian then leapt right into the air and sent a dropkick towards Aurra, sending her back.

All of a sudden, Aurra Sing was fired upon. Both she and Ventress looked over to see Ahsoka, Robin, Zatanna and Rocket and Rebel all aim their weapons at Aurra. "It's over, Nashtah." Ahsoka said. "Turn yourself in."

Aurra Sing growled and then unsheathed a vibroblade. "It's not over yet, not until I _say_ it's over!" she yelled out, preparing to run them all through.

"Oh, it's over, alright." Lux then quipped.

With that, Ahsoka, Lux, Robin, Zatanna and Rocket Ann unsheathed their blades, either lightsabers or standard blades, and charged at Aurra. They all moved at high speeds, catching her off-guard as they started to dash right through her and start to cut her down. Aurra was once again thrown back as Ahsoka activated her single blue blade, running her finger along the blade with her left Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

"Roll out, everyone." Ahsoka then ordered as Zatanna and Rocket both ran together.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted as Rocket sent a blast of her Kinetic Energy Fields alongside her.

Aurra was then trapped within many constraints made by Rocket as flames started engulfing her. Ventress then watched with amazement as Robin and Rebel appeared, starting to punch and kick at the Human Hybrid Bounty Hunter. Aurra was able to get free, but the simultaneous and quick attacks coming from Dick and Lux were starting to overwhelm her. The two then sent twin punches at Aurra's chest before moving aside.

Ahsoka then dashed through, swinging down her lightsaber at Aurra, causing her to drop her lightsaber before Ahsoka slashed again before slashing with both hands in a swift Ataru motion, holding her sword in her left hand soon after.

Aurra panted as she started to get up. "You haven't heard the last of me!" Aurra exclaimed, hijacking a speeder. Everyone then watched as Aurra Sing started to escape.

Asajj Ventress then got up as she started to get to a speeder. "Gotta get her!" Ventress called out as she started to activate the speeder.

"Ventress, wait!" Ahsoka then called out, stopping the former Jedi and Sith Apprentice. "Why's the Black Sun Syndicate with the ORDER, and why are you so keen on catching Aurra _and_ the Black Sun itself?!" Ahsoka then demanded.

Ventress turned back and smirked. "Oh," she said with interest. "So, _that's_ what this is about." She mused.

"The truth, Asajj, the clock is ticking." Robin demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't know what that means, but one Bounty Hunter to another," Ventress said as she raised an eyebrow while everyone looked around in confusion, Robin especially. "After the ORDER struck at Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine, Jabba set up a Bounty for anyone associated with the ORDER, and placed a large Bounty on their heads, a Bounty _I_ intend to get before anyone else."

"I'm not a Bounty Hunter!" Robin then exclaimed. Everyone looked to Robin before he then cleared his throat. "In fact, I was investigating the Black Sun, and was able to place a tracker on one of the ORDER Agents while in the Cantina."

"You were in a Cantina?!" Ahsoka then asked, her eyes wide with shock. Robin gasped and bit his tongue. Ahsoka then facepalmed herself and groaned. "Ugh! You _do_ realize that I made a promise to each of your Guardians not to let any of you misbehave, and kids under Drinking Age going into _Cantinas_ is _one_ of the thing I swore would never happen to you!" Ahsoka then reprimanded, sending a glare to all members of the Young Justice angrily.

"Soften up, Ahsoka." Ventress then said as she sheathed her lightsabers. "While I am amused with this… _Young Justice_, _Robin_ seems to have gained my interest." Ventress stated further on.

"Thank you." Robin then said, looking to his hologlove.

"Now, give me the tracker." Ventress then demanded.

Aqualad stepped in front of Asajj Ventress and held out a Water-Bearer Sword. "Unless we give you our approval, you won't be laying a hand on any member of the Young Justice." The Atlantean stated.

"We've already had _our_ fill of Bounty Hunters for the week." Connor then added on as he cracked his knuckles.

Ahsoka looked aside before sighing. _Well, I made a promise._ Ahsoka thought to herself. She then turned back to Asajj Ventress and nodded. "Ventress, when I encountered you in the Underworld, I made a promise for you that the Jedi and Republic would give you an amnesty for all of your crimes." Ahsoka started out.

"You _what?!_" Serra then said angrily, stomping up to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka stopped the Shan before starting to speak again. "Now, I offer you a new ultimatum." Ahsoka then told the Dathomirian. "If you help all of us, especially my new companions from Earth, the Young Justice, take on absolutely every challenge that there is in the Expanded Universe, _then_ the Jedi Order and the Republic might consider forgiving you for all that you've done."

Ventress started to think about it. "A tempting offer, Tano." Asajj said. She then looked to the rest of the members of the Young Justice and smiled. "One more condition." She then said.

"What is it this time?" Ahsoka asked as she rolled her eyes.

"If I help you, then I want in on the Young Justice, as a new member, and as a redeemed Jedi." Ventress then offered.

The Young Justice all stood in shock, Ahsoka especially. "Um," Ahsoka started to stutter.

Miss Martian then looked towards Ahsoka. "_Think about it, Ahsoka,_" M'gann said through the Psychic Link. Ahsoka looked back to the Young Justice as they then started to send her looks of approval. "_Ventress has knowledge about the way Criminals and Bounty Hunters work here, as well as the Crime Underworld, which would give us a huge advantage while we are in the Expanded Universe._"

"_Plus, after what you told us about her, she could provide us some insight on the Separatists._" Aqualad added on, motioning his hand to Asajj Ventress.

Ventress looked in confusion, thinking that Kaldur was pointing to something else. "What's going on?" she asked herself with confusion.

Finally, Ahsoka turned back to Asajj Ventress and nodded, extending her hand. "Okay, Ventress," she then said. "You have yourself a deal."

Ventress smiled and then shook Ahsoka's hand. "I look forward to doing all I can to help." Ventress then said with a friendly grin on her face.

Ahsoka smiled back, as well as the Young Justice. M'gann then summoned the Bioship as Robin started to look back to his hologlove. "Got a lock." He then announced. "The ORDER's somewhere on a Planet called Korriban." Robin stated.

Ventress chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, then," the Dathomirian stated. "Looks like you'll need my help for this."

Everyone, except for Ahsoka, Lux, Serra, Drol and Gerrera looked to each other with confusion while the six Expanded Universe Members started to get nervous looks on their faces.

Miss Martian then entered the Bioship, followed by everyone else in the Young Justice. The living Ship then took off with their newest member, Asajj Ventress, immediately heading towards the Home World of the Sith, Korriban.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? I had to work through the nights to do this chapter, so I hope that you liked this. Sorry that this came out late, I got sick, but now, my Finals are officially over, and I'm officially free! Please wish me good luck. Also, please thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me on this new chapter, for it was his idea. I shall try to have a new chapter out later on, considering that I'll have more time to write during the summer since I'm done with ACT's. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week and summer, everyone! Summer's finally here, everyone! We're free!


End file.
